


Our Love Is Live

by Phantom_Fall



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Amity Blight Angst, Amity Blight Gamer AU, Amity Blight Youtuber AU, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Fluff, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Boscha Gamer AU, Boscha Streamer AU, Boscha mom friend, Boshca Youtuber AU, F/F, Flirty Luz Noceda, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gus Youtuber AU, Human Amity Blight, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lumity, Luz Noceda Angst, Luz Noceda Gamer AU, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz Noceda Streamer AU, Luz Noceda Youtuber AU, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), Protective Luz Noceda, Simp Amity Blight, Touch-Starved Amity Blight, Willow Park Gamer AU, Willow Park Streamer AU, Willow Park Youtuber AU, amity Blight Streamer AU, gamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Fall/pseuds/Phantom_Fall
Summary: Amity Blight. She's a famous, well known Twitch streamer and Youtuber. She has gained 15 Mil subscribers on Youtube in less than a year and over 6 Mil followers on Twitch as well.Needless to say, Amity, formally known across the internet as 'Hexcate'Sure the girl has everything like her very own house, and her cat too but one day after a long livestream, she gets unusual DM. Unlike the others she has gotten...A small YouTuber and Streamer reached out to Amity asking to collaborate on a video or livestream...Amity read it and decided to check out the young girl's channel and soon after one click on her mouse...Amity Blight, 'Hexcate' had gotten a whole new page, a new chapter in her life had just begun. And she...was not prepared for what was to come...
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Mattholomule, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Luz Noceda, Boscha & Skara (The Owl House), Boscha/Willow Park/Skara, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Everybody, Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Luz Noceda/Gus Porter, Willow Park/Gus Porter
Comments: 230
Kudos: 427





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Phantom. Author of the Beta Siblings AU. Which probably led you here lol. 

Anyway,   
As you may know, I'm creating a The Owl House gamer/streamer AU called   
Our Love Is Live 

First chapter release day: Wednesday 9th December 2020 or Thursday 10th December 2020

Here is a brief description on what's to come, scroll to the very bottom for my socials and basic questions I have answered and what the story is based off of and etc; 

Amity Blight, a 20 year old, famous Twitch streamer and Youtuber with over 15 Mil subscribers and over 6 Mil followers on Twitch. 

One hot and busy summer night in Florida, Amity gets a DM from a fan, but it's different from what she's ever gotten before. Soon after a few clicks of her mouse, Amity Blight also known as "name being decided/brainstormed" on the internet, has become somewhat obsessed with this fun, loud, exciting content being released by a 19 year old girl named Luz Noceda, also known as Luzura, a tiny Youtuber and Live-Streamer who makes fun videos of herself playing Minecraft or scaring herself half to death with horror games. 

Soon after a few restless days, Amity gets a chance to talk with the young girl, and one YouTube post after that...Amity's whole life changed... 

Who the original cast of The Owl House based off of; 

1\. The original cast are based off of some pretty popular Minecraft youtubers as of now. There is a difference on who they are based off of and who they have the personality of. Here is a sneak peak...

Amity: Dream, personality of George   
Luz: Skeppy, personality of BadBoyHalo   
Willow: Technoblade, personality of WilburSoot 

A lot of the Minecraft Youtubers mentioned will definitely have a ton of similarities with the characters. I mean, the characters are literally based off of them. 

Just to clarify, since technically Amity and Luz are the "Love interests" for each other doesn't mean I ship who they are based off of.   
Like, no. I'm not shipping DreamxSkeppy or DreamxBBH. Those are only the people they are based off of, like a foundation. 

Also don't ship real life people, please. It can make them uncomfortable or mire...Pleass their "characters" they roleplay as or something like that. You get the jist. 

2\. What the fanfic is based off of 

This fanfic/AU is kinda like Heatwaves but, Lumity. It'll contain some topics from Heatwaves as you'll see in the story but I'll try to stray away from it and make this into my own little AU. 

3\. How long the average chapter is and when it updates 

I'll try to make the chapters long, but sweet. I don't think I will but somehow maybe 3000-4000 words per chapter? (A lot I know) but maybe it'll update every 3-5 days. Depends how motivated I am to write. 

That's about it for now, if you have any questions or wanna help me with the story or something, DM me at these socials: 

WattPad: @Phantom_Fall   
Instagram: @lemon_fall   
Tumblr: @Phantom-shy 

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy the upcoming stories.


	2. The Girl With A Hidden Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world of Amity Blight. A famous streamer and youtuber finding herself getting sucked into a small streamer/youtuber’s content...without even realizing it.

Sweat. 

Sweat dripped down from Amity's forehead. She had just sat in front her monitor for 3 hours, talking non-stop with her friend, Boshca, as she was speed running Minecraft like she did every month, trying to beat her record from last stream.

Florida was painfully hot this time of year already but, having a monitor blast heat on you for 3 hours straight didn't help. Luckily, Amity was fortunate enough to have pretty decent air conditioning all around her house so, she was pretty cool during the stream. 

Amity slumped in her seat and drank more out of the half empty water bottle she opened mid stream. She gulped down the lukewarm water but it didn't help her voice, which she was loosing. 

"And that's what I get for talking for 3 hours straight..." 

Amity Blight. Also known as "Hexcate" a very famous streamer and youtuber known across the globe as her username "Hexcate" or "Hex"

Amity was good at a lot of video games, and picked them up fast after a round or two. She has a natural talent when it comes to gaming and has been streaming ever since last year. Once a video on her YouTube channel blew up. Ever since then, Amity's videos get millions of views and her live streams on twitch get a average of 175k viewers per stream. One thing that has sparked people's interest on this famous gamer girl is that... 

She has never shown her face. Not even to her closets streaming friends.   
A lot of fake photos are scattered across the internet of the real "Hexcate" but they were all fake. Amity still hasn't done a face reveal till this day for certain... reasons. 

Amity sighed and peeled herself off of her chair, which stuck to her back a bit due to the heat and sweat, making her stick. 

"Shower time..." Amity stretched for a bit and grabbed some folded clothes from out of her drawer and headed into her huge bathroom.   
Two sinks, double mirrors, walk in shower, she had it all. One of the perks of being a famous streamer. 

Amity started her shower, making sure it was cold, but warm enough to sit under it without getting the chills. Amity put her folded clothes on the sink counter and slowly slipped out of her sweaty clothes she had been wearing for 2 days straight. 

Amity slowly got under the cold water that the shower head spilled out onto her, on a gentle setting. 

"This is nice..." Amity sat on the floor of her shower, taking in the soothing cold water that cooled her off from the Florida summer heat that surrounded her before hand. Sometimes even air conditioning can't fight off the Florida's hell blazing humidity. 

The streamer racked her brain of what she had to do that night. 

'Fix the errors in the code for the new video' 

'Finish editing the Among Us video' 

'Get a editor.' 

There was much to do, but so little time for Amity to get it done. Tonight, she was gonna get everything she had to do, done! No expectations! She had to get a video out soon or her fans would FLIP. 

Speaking of Amity's fans... most of them were pretty good people but, a few of them were bad apples. Amity's fans and stans loved her with all their heart and donates supportive messages whenever she is streaming. They always were sending sweet or funny donos that made Amity crack up on stream. Though... sometimes she got weird donos like the one time someone donated to her saying 

"I love your videos so much, I **** myself every time your stream pops up" 

Those kinda donations creeped Amity out. She often said stop, and her views completely BASH whoever donated the weird dono. Other than that her fan base is pretty cool and laid back. 

"Hm...maybe I should discuss more video idea's with Boshca." Amity spoke to herself as she washed herself with body wash and shampoo. Soon Amity went back to thinking as she washed her hair deeply. 

Amity washed all the soap and stuff out of her hair and turned the knob of her shower off, and she grabbed her dark blue robe that was on a hanger attached to her wall, tying it around her robe's rope around her waist before heading out into her kitchen to make herself some food. Not before grabbing her phone of course. 

Amity strolled into her big modern type kitchen that had a shiny granite counter top on her kitchen island, with a farmhouse kitchen sink. The kitchen had wooded walls with a large it Italian burner surrounded by cabinets, and a huge fridge the size of a doorway. There were big windows that showed the sun going down slowly. 

"Woah...a lot of time had passed since I've been up, huh?" Amity rummaged through her cabinets trying to come up with something to make for dinner on the spot. "What to make, what to make..." 

Amity decided on a microwaveable lasagna, since she was lazy and didn't feel like making a huge dinner, since it was just herself in this all alone... 

"Meeeooowww!" A tiny, high pitched voice piped up and jumped up onto the counter. It was her little kitty named Otabin. 

"Of course, we can't forget about you either kitty kitty." Amity pulled out a bag of cat food then served her cat his dinner, in his tiny dish as Otabin rubbed his head against Amity's leg affectionately. 

"Good kitty kitty." Amity pet her little furry friend and got her dinner out of the microwave, putting it on the counter and letting it cool off while she grabbed a fork. 

Just as the young adult girl sat down, her phone rang.

"What now..." She grumbled to herself and checked her phone.

Amity's close friend who she had just streamed with, Boshca, was calling her. Amity didn't want to pick up at the time but she forced herself to do so, just in case it was important. 

"Hey Boshca." Amity's voice croaked as she picked up the phone and brought it to her ear. 

"Hey Ams! Jesus your voice sounds...uh not okay." Boshca tried to be as gentle as possible, trying not to hurt her best friend's feelings, and point out the obvious. 

"Do you need something...?" Amity held the phone up to her ear as she made herself a drink of water with ice cubes in it with a thin slice of lemon on the top, to help her voice. 

"No, no. Just wanted to check on you. You've been streaming for 3 hours straight and talked the entire time as well. Just wondering how you doin." Amity's close friend Boshca talked quietly, as if it was Amity's hearing she was loosing. 

"I'm fine. My voice isn't that great though, so. Anyway, why are you always on my ass about these kinda things? Acting like your my mother and stuff."   
Boshca laughed at Amity's comment. 

"I care about you, loser. So, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow? I'd like to talk about the new code for the Minecraft video. Y'know the one where, if you loose more than half your health while defeating the game, you loose?" On Boshca's end, she was playing Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare. Amity could hear the video game noises muffled from Boshca's speaking. 

"Yeah, I'll get that done. It's pretty easy too, so I can add it to my to-do list for tonight." Amity started to eat her dinner quietly, waiting for her her friend to talk. Boshca barely listened to the girl, focusing on her game.

"Alright cool cool. I think I'm gonna go now, I'll text you if I have anything else I wanna discuss with you. Anyway, don't work to hard and don't talk as much. Rest that pretty voice of yours!" Boshca teased Amity which almost made her choke on her water she was drinking. 

"Shut up! Look. I can handle myself! Now go play your video games." Amity hung up the call before Boshca could say goodbye. 

Amity finished her lasagna quickly, shoveling it into her mouth so she could quickly get to work. Amity put her plate in the sink to wash it later, and headed off to her room to change. 

Amity grabbed her white tank-top/crop top, slipping it over her chest and then threw on some grey shorts that she had a few pairs of, but different colors. 

"Let's see, let's see." Amity paced around her room, picking up any dirty clothes and throwing it into a laundry bin, stuffed in the corner of her room next to her desk.   
Other than some papers scattered on her desk and her bed being all messed up, with half of her covers being folded over from Amity kicking them away from the night before due to the heat, and a pillow or two on the ground, Amity's room was clean. 

"Let's get to working." Amity sat down in her chair and pulled herself close to her desk, turning down the brightness of her monitor because even then, the heat was a bit much for her. 

Amity worked through the sun down, editing videos, fixing code, brainstorming for her next video, and what to do for her next live stream. It was...rough. 

Amity sat in her chair for 2 more hours, until it was 11 o'clock at night, and Otabin nudged her arm to make the girl snap out of her "work mode". 

"Hey. Break time already?" Amity lifted Otabin up from her desk, and sat him in her lap, petting him gently as she opened a tab on her computer, for Instagram. 

Amity regularly went on Instagram, usually to watch funny videos that popped up on her feed and checked what her friend's posts were about. As she scrolled, a new DM popped up. 

Amity already had a lot of notifications on Instagram from her fans, which she hadn't checked, but it popped up just then. Curiosity struck the girl and she clicked on messages. 

The message read "Hello there! Nice to meet you I..." before it cut out. The beginning of the message was... different from what fans usually sent her. 

Often they would start off with "Hi I'm such a big fan" or "Hey! I love your videos" something like that...but this 

This message, the person who wrote it, started off with a introduction. It didn't look like a scam or a bot either...they didn't start off with something about Amity, they started off by introducing themself first. 

Something Amity has never really seen before... 

Amity slowly moved her cursor towards the message, and clicked on it.   
Soon the message became full and it read; 

"Hello there! Nice to you I'm Luz! Or Luzura, that's what people know me as. I'm a small streamer! I'm only 19 but, I was wondering if you wanted to collab on something? We don't have to I'm just, throwing myself out there and trying my best to connect with people on the same platforms as me! If you even considered it, that would be enough.   
Thank you!" 

Amity sat staring at the message. Reading it over and over. The message was so... formal. It radiated confidence and innocence, but also a craving for something Amity couldn't understand.

It...intrigued Amity. A small streamer like "Luzura" asking a huge, popular streamer like "Hexcate" to collab? Was it just for clout or...something else? 

Amity clicked on the small streamer's profile picture, going to her full profile on Instagram. 

Luzura's profile picture was a photo of a purple otter. A drawing of a purple otter with a headset on, play on a computer. 

Amity scrolled down to the small streamer's posts. They were just announcements for a few up coming streams, and some drawings she had done of some popular Youtuber's and streamers.   
Though, there wasn't any of Amity... 

Amity scrolled back up to the top of the page and looked at the young girl's bio. It read; 

Hey I'm Luz! A Twitch streamer and small youtuber  
I go by Luzura, or just Luz.   
I'm also a small artist  
Here are some more of my socials: 

There was links to Luzura's Twitch, Youtube, Twitter, and more. 

Luzura's Youtube channel spiked Amity's curiosity even more, making her click on the link which led her to Luzura's channel. 

She had quite a few videos and around 3k subscribers... a few of her videos were "trolling" her friends or trying to beat Minecraft while wearing a FNAF mask, which she could barely see out of.   
A lot of videos were her playing Minecraft or any other games. 

Although, she did have some speed paints which were pretty well done.   
Amity stared at the finished products of the drawings in amazement. They were phenomenal... 

"Luzura...you interest me..." 

Amity's break turned into a full on marathon on watching Luzura's videos and looking at all of Luzura's social media posts. 

The girl was so interesting. She was funny, talented, confident, and a amazing content creator. Amity stayed up the rest of the night, watching the girl's video until there were none left to watch.   
Luzura's videos made Amity laugh and she found them VERY entertaining to watch. 

Soon, the clock hit 3 AM and Amity sat in her seat, hungry for more of Luzura's content...   
Amity looked at the DM Luzura had sent her a few hours ago. She wanted to reply but...she didn't know what to even say. She didn't even have the courage to say hello. 

Amity sighed, going to the young girl's Twitch, about to watch a stream from awhile ago before she noticed... 

Luzura is live 

Amity sat in her chair quietly, her cursor hovering above the live stream. Should...she click it? 

There was only 546 viewers...would she get noticed?   
Amity held her breath and clicked on Luzura's live stream. 

Soon, a tan girl with hair brown with some lighter strand that stood out, which complimented as her deep brown eyes. The girl's hair stuck up a bit at the front. It was floofy and short. She was in a tiny box in the corner of the stream.   
A smirk was upon the girl's face, with a bit of her tongue sticking out as she played a horror game. 

On the gameplay, her character grabbed a key as she ran away from a monster or something.   
Amity couldn't tell since Luzura refused to look back. The only thing she could hear was faint screaming, indicating something was chasing her. 

Luzura quickly opened a door with the key, entering the room and locking the door behind her. 

Amity watched as Luzura sighed of relief, then throwing her arms up and screaming   
"HELL YEAH!" 

Luzura's eyes widened. "Whoops. Didn't mean to swear..." Luzura chuckled and sat back down, then leaned in close to her monitor, and went back to the game.   
Luzura turned around in the game and being face to face with a jump scare. 

"AAAHHH!" Luzura screamed and fell back, out of her chair with a loud CRASH!

The jump scare and Luzura completely falling out of her chair made Amity jump a bit, before bursting out laughing. 

"I'm okay!" Luzura shot up a thumb, getting up and facing the "You Lose." screen displayed on her screen.   
"Dang..." 

Amity smiled and watched the girl set back up her chair, and plop into her seat, facing the chat. "That scared me half to death, guys! Don't laugh!" Luzura jokingly swung her fist back and fourth, before laughing at her own actions. 

"Luzura..." Amity smiled softly and hit some buttons on her keyboard. 

Luzura smiled and looked at her screen, then her eyes widened.

"Hexcate just...followed?" 

Luzura stared at her monitor, before looking at the chat who was EXPLODING with confusion and happiness as the same time. 

"Uh. Guys...hold on let me check if it's actually the real one." Luzura went silent for a moment, typing on her keyboard and clicking her mouse a few times.

"Oh...my" Amity got a smile to appear across her face, as she watched the small streamer's eyes light up. 

Luzura jumped up from her seat "Welcome to the stream, Hexcate!" 

Amity couldn't help just giggle as she watched the chat start to freakout. With a few more clicks of a button, Amity gifted 10 subs to the already very hyper girl. 

"Yeah! Hexcate with the 10 gifted subs!" Luzura did fist pumps in that air and started to do her sweet, cute laugh which caused Amity to slump into her chair, holding her hand over her own mouth, trying to hide a grin forming on her face. 

Soon, more people started to pile into Luzura's stream...just for Hexcate. 

Amity smiled, watching the rest of Luzura's stream. The background music was nice, even though the young streamer's screaming covered it up sometimes. 

"Wonder what this song is called..." Amity mumbled as she laid back in her chair, listening to Luzura's stream. 

Just like magic, Luzura spoke up "Oh a few people want to know where they can find the songs I use when live streaming? Uh, one of my moderators will drop my Spotify playlist in the chat! You can find all these songs there!" 

Amity shot up and clicked the Spotify link the second it was posted in chat. 

"OtterZura's playlist...?" Amity read the playlist's name aloud. Slowly, she clicked on it. It had a bunch of songs Amity had never heard of before... 

Amity stared at Luzura's Spotify account, and slowly followed it...

Was Amity starting to come obsessed with this girl's content... or did she just... really enjoy her? What led her to this? What was so special about it...

Amity shook her head at the thought.   
She wasn't obsessed. She just liked the content. Nothing else. It was just...entertaining. 

Soon...Luzura's chaotic yet funny stream ended, which left a sort of emptiness in Amity. 

She wanted more. More of the content. More funny jokes. More over dramatic actions...

More Luzura... 

————————————————————————— 

Amity laid in darkness. Even though she pushed her covers away, and the AC was on full blast, she still felt the heat creeping in, onto her skin. Melting her. 

Sweat slowly dripped down her neck, to the bottom of her back. 

It was hot. 

Amity had thrown a few her pillows off her bed because even they were collecting heat, somehow.   
The heat had quickly grown annoying for the teal haired girl.

Amity was even having a hard time sleeping due to the humidity.   
The girl had laid face up, before laying face down and occasionally switching her position just to not sweat all over her sheet. 

The whole night was unpleasant and Amity was eager to stop focusing on the blistering hot, summer air.   
She couldn't scroll on Twitter because the heat from her phone made her palms sweaty and eyes hurt. 

"This is hell..." Amity grumbled, sitting up and drinking some water, next to her bed. 

The hot, sweaty girl sighed, and in a last resort, went into Spotify. She went to Luzura's playlist quietly, putting in headphones in both her ears, hitting shuffle. 

Amity threw her phone under her pillow, laying down on her back and closing her eyes, slowly listening as a song started up. 

'And all I am is a man'  
'I want the world in my hands'  
'I hate the beach'  
'But I stand in California with my toes in the sand' 

Luzura's playlist had quite a few different genres of music. Still, it satisfied Amity enough to listen to it. 

Before the teal haired girl knew it...all the heat was creeping away and darkness surrounded her.   
The only thing she focused on in that moment...was the music, quietly fading away and fading back into the next song... 

'You're taking what you want right from me'  
'Wrapped up in so much'  
'Life is just the way you hold me'  
'You pick you miscellaneously'  
'Wrapped up in all the choices you're not giving to me' 

Amity could feel her heart beat go down and her breathing get slower....

'I'm laying on the floor'  
'We're drinking 'cause we're bored' 

The heat and melting feeling had left Amity alone...and the only thing that was there...was the lyrics pulling her into a deep sleep.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Woo! 
> 
> Anyway I know this chapter was slow but what did you think of it??


	3. Twitter Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slow but... progress is made

Ding. Ding. Ding. 

Amity jolted awake, breathing heavily. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest... 

"What the hell..." 

Last night was...foggy. It took Amity a few minutes to recalling everything she did last night... 

"Oh...right."

Amity touched her throat slowly. She felt better... her voice had come back. Maybe that lukewarm water helped. 

Amity laid back down, clenching her tank top while going through everything that happened last night, step by step, over and over in her head.

Luzura... she watched her stream and followed her... the face of Luzura was burnt into Amity's mind.   
It was hard to forget, and even if Amity wanted to, she could never get rid of the image burned into her brain... 

Ding. Ding. Ding. 

Then she gifted Luzura subs... and soon after she ended stream ...Amity fell asleep to Luzura's playlist blasting into her ears. She could remember the sensation of herself fading away into nothing... as she listened to the songs. 

Ding. Ding. Ding. 

Amity slowly picked up her phone, and tapped on the screen, making it light up. Soon, her eyes were met with thousands of notifications. Mostly from Twitter and messages from Boshca. 

"What the..." 

Amity quickly opened her phone, checking Twitter, and all the things she was being tagged in.   
Amity's eyes widened, seeing all the posts she had been tagged in and how much they had blown up.

There were so many. But why...?

Amity clicked on one she had been tagged in, and the post loaded up. 

It was of Luzura and a screenshot of her, gifting Luzura 10 subs. 

"Oh no..." 

The more posts Amity looked at the posts, the more Luzura was mentioned. Every post either had a screenshot from Luzura's stream of   
'Hexcate just followed' or 'Hexcate just gifted 10 subs'   
As Amity scrolled through the comments of these posts...they all had people freaking out over what Hexcate had done. 

'Did Hexcate just join Luzura's stream?' 

'Hexcate just followed such a small underrated streamer. I think Hex is turning into a SIMP.' 

'Hexcate just gifted 10 subs to some small streamer called Luzura. Do any of you know who she is?' 

'Hexcate is acting kinda sus.' 

Amity's heart rate quickened. How the hell did all of this explode overnight? 

Amity had never followed any small streamer or youtubers before, nonetheless gifted subs to them. All of this was out of blue and unexpected from someone like Amity, so of course her fans would be suspicious or curious on how Luzura peaked Amity's interest. 

Just then, Boshca's caller ID popped up on Amity's phone, covering the whole screen.   
Amity quickly answered.

"Boshca...?" Amity put her phone up to ear.

"AMITY!!!" Boshca yelled into the phone, scaring Amity to hold her phone away from her ear. 

"Boshca, I just woke up and I-" 

"HAVE YOU SEEN TWITTER!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT!? DID YOU SPEND YOUR WHOLE NIGHT JUST WATCHING "LUZURA" OR WHATEVER!?" 

Amity let Boshca scream at her, trying to think of a way to answer the questions without getting yelled at by her best friend, Boshca. 

"WELL!?" 

Everything Boshca had just Amity were good questions. What exactly did she do last night... 

"I...well..."   
Amity sighed, how could she answer Boshca...? It was hard to explain why she watched Luzura's stream... and why she gifted her subs... 

"Just. Ugh. Have you even checked Twitter!? There is a lot you need to catch up on."   
Amity could feel the frustration coming off of Boshca through the phone. 

"Yes. Matter a fact I have! And...yes I've already seen the posts. Everyone is freaking out about me just gifting subs to someone. What's so special about that?"   
Amity made her way over to her bedroom window, opening the blinds and being instantly blinded by the sun glaring down onto her. 

"I dunno. You'd never do something like that, Ams. No one has ever seen you associate or acknowledge this Luzura girl." 

Amity stayed quiet, listening to her friend ramble to her, as she stared out her bedroom window. 

"Why did you just... give this girl all your attention all of the sudden?" 

Amity face started to fluster. She didn't give this girl all of her attention!   
She just...watched a few of her videos and looked at some of the girl's social media posts. 

"You see...I-" Amity checked Twitter again, noticing she had been tagged in a certain post multiple times. 

"Hold on a sec, Bosh."   
Amity hesitantly clicked on the post. She looked at the account user name 

Luzura_ 

Amity looked at the post, it was a image. A image of Luzura. A image of Luzura wearing one of Hexcate's Merch hoodie. 

Luzura wore a teal hoodie with words in black that spelled out 'Abomination' which was what Amity's merch line. The hoodie was obviously too big for her. It drooped below the girl's waist. She wore dark baggy pants with multiple pockets on it. 

The photo was a mirror selfie but, the girl Luzura didn't show her face completely. Just a smile while holding up her phone and her other hand, which was barely showing, made it out of the long hoodie sleeve, making a peace sign with her fingers. 

The caption of the post was   
"I like your merch, Hexcate. Thanks for dropping in on my stream earlier. I hope to see more of you..." 

Amity's face started to heat up again, and it was definitely not the heat that made her do so this time around...   
She couldn't help but re-read the caption again and again. 

"Ams. Are you okay over there?" 

Amity snapped out of her little trance "Y-yeah..." 

"So... what are you gonna do about this?" Boshca asked curiously, as Amity made her way into the kitchen, giving her cat Otabin his morning catnip. 

"I'll leave it be." Amity declared, which made Boshca groan loudly on the other end of the phone. "The next time you stream you'll get bombarded with question about that girl, you know that, right?" 

Amity smirked at thought of it.   
Her being asked about Luzura but she would be all mysterious about it.   
Ha.   
That would make all this drama worse... 

"I know. I'll just... talk about later." Amity said with a non convincing voice. "Liar." Boshca snapped, which made Amity giggle. 

"Hey Hexcate. Riddle me this; how in the hell did you get involved with this girl!?" 

It took awhile until Amity told her, and it took Boshca a lot of fighting to get her just to tell a tiny bit of the story. 

It took almost 30 minutes, actually. 

"So basically, she DM's you asking to collab or whatever, and you check out some of her videos them follow and sub to the girl just for fun?" 

"Pretty much..." 

Amity lied to Boshca, and herself... she didn't do that for fun it was just for... just for entertainment. That's all. 

Entertainment. 

Amity kept using that word but in reality, something was hidden behind that word... something she had a hard time even thinking about. Luzura wasn't just entertainment to Amity, though. 

So what was she...? 

"Okay...well are you ever gonna respond to the girl's DM? It's obvious you've acknowledged her, and it's a bit rude to leave the girl on read like that at this point." 

Amity sighed because, she was right.   
Even if she DID reply to Luzura's DM, what would she say? 

'Sure'  
Or like a   
'I think we could work something out.' 

But the first one seemed like she didn't care and the second one seemed too formal for Amity's liking. 

Soon, Amity started to overthink, trying to come up with the best reply she could.   
It can't be too formal but it had to show her fun side but also show 'Hexcate' was a business woman. 

Amity sighed "I gotta go work on some things Boshca... I'll talk to you later. Bye." 

Boshca huffed, as if she were offended "...Bye you goof." 

Amity flopped down on her bed, still thinking. She laid back, with Instagram open, staring at Luzura's DM, trying to think of how to respond. 

Suddenly, a new message popped up on the screen. It was from Luzura. 

'Hey Hexcate. Are you ignoring me? Or are you just playing a game with me...' 

The message scared Amity so much, is caused her to drop her phone right on her face.   
"GAH!"   
Amity rubbed her nose and took her phone off her face, as blush started to fill her cheeks.

Amity looked at the screen, then her eyes widened and her face went pale. 

She had accidentally sent: 

'L' 

Amity threw her phone her phone across the room as more blush came across her face. "Are you kidding me...that's the first message I send." 

Amity hid her face in her hands. She couldn't look to see if Luzura had replied. She was way too embarrassed and scared to. Especially with THAT first impression... 

"Kill me..." Amity groaned. 

After the embarrassed girl re-thought all her life choices, she slowly got to work on the stuff she didn't get done last night since... she accidentally got distracted. 

Amity worked alone quietly, before a notification popped up. 

'Luzura is live"

The teal haired girl stared at the notification. She wanted to click on it but, she had to get work done. That girl couldn't distract her more than she already had... 

—————————————————————————

The heat was back again, it was noon so the sun was in the highest point in the sky. Otherwise 'Full Blast' Amity called it. 

Amity was still in her clothes from the night before, and she sat with her legs criss crossed while doing her work. Enduring the heat...

Every once in awhile, Amity tilted her head to the side, towards her second monitor. 

She could just open a new tab, then open twitch and watch the livestream...Amity was so tempted to do so, it felt like she would break if she didn't do so. 

That feeling disturbed her...

Amity shook her head quickly. Nope.   
Not getting distracted. 

Without realizing it, Amity's mouse shifted and she typed in 'twitch.tv' into keyboard, soon clicking on Luzura's livestream. 

Instantly, the young girl popped up on Amity's screen but, Luzura's background was different.   
She looked like was in a living room since there was a white couch behind her.   
From what Amity could see, Luzura was in a pretty open room. A flat dark oak floor and the brim of a chair. 

Luzura was facing the camera, still wearing Hecate merch from the image on Twitter.   
Amity blushed a bit when seeing Luzura wear her merch on the livestream.   
She almost felt...honored in a way. 

"Alrighty guy! Welcome to my stream, if you weren't here before hand..." Luzura waved excitedly to the camera with a big goofy smile plastered across her face. 

"I was bored, so like I said, I'm gonna bake a cake! Can we get some baking pogs in that chat?" 

That chat did as the young girl said, spamming baking Pog Champs in the chat.   
Amity grinned as she watched the girl's antics, slowly drifting away from her work... 

Amity watched as the girl got out cooking supplies and ingredients for the cake. 

"Oh heck, I really should place my camera somewhere else where you can see me better." Luzura mumbled to herself. She slowly picked up the camera and placed it up high. 

"Let me just..." Luzura got her face real close to the camera, revealing how clear and soft her skin was. Luzura was trying to get the camera angled at a correct, clear position. 

A chill went down Amity's spine, making her get a weird, tingly feeling all throughout her body.   
"Oh...hell..."

Amity gripped onto her own arms gently. That feeling was so sudden... like her body thought someone was touching her but, obviously 

No one was there...

The golden eyed girl watched the brown eyed girl re adjust her camera until it had a full view of her and her supplies on her counter. 

Luzura read the ingredients aloud and was about to start making her cake but she stopped herself 

"Wait!" She walked off the screen then came back with a purple apron, with tiny cartoon otter faces all over it. "Can't forget to protect my Hexcate merch!" 

Amity's heart fluttered at the comment.   
She really cared about that sweatshirt... enough to "protect" it from some food that could stain her shirt, but would be a breeze to get out from the wash. 

The girl started to mix the ingredients together, talking a lot about upcoming streams and cool video plans she had coming up with a smile on her face the entire time.   
Everything Luzura talked about, Amity was all ears for.

Luzura took a glance at the chat. "Ah we get a few new people here! Is this all because of last night's stream?" The brown haired girl chuckled "Well maybe miss Hexcate will join us again this afternoon." 

Luzura stared right at the camera, almost if she knew Amity was watching.   
Her dark brown eyes stared right into Amity's soul... making the teal haired girl tense up. 

"Well, I'll talk about her later!" 

Luzura continued to bake her cake, occasionally talking to the chat and answering some of their questions as she put the cake tins filled with cake batter, inside her oven. 

"Alright. That'll take awhile to bake." Luzura turned to the livestream and flashed a big smile, as she walked over to the camera. "Let's talk about Hexcate for a second, yeah? I know that's why a lot of you guys are here!" 

Luzura pointed at the screen all bossy like, making the actual Hexcate blush.

"Okay..." Amity responded, as if the young girl was taking directly to her. 

"Being honest here, I did not expect someone like Hexcate to join my stream, or even follow me but, new things happen everyday, y'know?" 

Luzura pulled out her phone. "I actually messaged her on Instagram...that's probably how this whole thing started." 

Suddenly, Luzura put her phone up to the screen, showing her's and Hexcate messages to each other. 

Amity sank into her seat with embarrassment.   
"Oh god...please no." 

"She just responded with L. Weird right?" The brown eyed girl laughed softly, going back to her phone. 

Soon, after a second or two, Amity got a notification.

Amity has retrieved her phone by then, so she unlocked her screen and saw a new message on Instagram from 'Luzura' 

'I know your watching my stream, Hexcate -3-." 

Amity face started to blush red. How did she know? Was Luzura just teasing her...? 

Amity gripped her phone in her hands tightly as thoughts rushed into her mind like a gigantic wave crashing down. 

"Well...anyway chat! I think I may end the stream soon because I have to wait for the cake to finishing baking, then cool off as well... but before I go, I wanna show you all something!"   
Luzura jumped up and down happily, quickly running out of the camera's view. 

After a few moments, the intro to a song started to play,and after a base drop, the young girl slid into the kitchen on her socks with a whisk in her hand, using it as her "microphone", singing along to the song lyrics whole heartily and passionately. 

"Sometimes, all I think about is you! Late nights in the middle of June! Heat waves been fakin' me out!  
Can't make you happier now!" 

The tall, thin girl almost fell while sliding in but, quickly played it off as if she meant to do that. 

"Pfft..." Luzura broke out laughing, not being able to sing along to song any longer. "Oh my god..that's that's it! I can't!" Luzura walked up to the camera and waved. 

"This is the end of the livestream guys! Bye!" And just like that...the livestream ended with a happy brown haired girl, smiling. 

But Amity... Amity sat in her chair astonished yet, confused at the same time. 

The song Luzura just sang... it was like it was directed at Amity. 

It was June... and Amity was working late at night a lot recently and the heat... Amity swore all of her weird, reckless actions were because of the heat making her go insane... 

"Heat waves been fakin' me out, huh...?"

Amity sighed as she fanned herself, drinking some tap water she got from her sink earlier.   
Stupidly, Amity had put it right in front of her window, having sun shine down on it the whole time.   
It left a disgusting taste in Amity's mouth as she took a sip of it.   
"Gross..." 

———————————————————————— 

Amity sat at her desk, like usual. Sweat trickling down her neck every so often. She was on a discoed call with Boshca. 

They both were silently working until Boshca broke the quiet peaceful atmosphere.

"So... did you ever respond to her?" 

Amity sighed, remembering how terribly she replied to the cool gamer girl.   
It was like she was the child and Luzura was the older one, looking down on her. 

She poked fun at Amity a lot and even though they've barely talked, Luzura knows how to get fun reactions from Amity. Perfectly. 

"Ah...well no." Amity quickly lied. If she did tell Boshca, she would laugh her ass off and tease her about it for the rest of her life. 

"Really? C'mon it can't be the hard to talk to the girl." Boshca drank a monster energy drink loudly over the phone.

"Just shut up and get back to work." Amity sighed at the girl. 

The two sat in silence before Boshca spoke up again "Well I'll DM her if you don't." Boshca threatened Amity, making the teal haired girl panic. 

"OKAY OKAY!" Amity pretended to respond to Luzura's text. "Sent. Happy?" 

Boshca made a annoying slurping sound before speaking "Prove it." 

The jig was up.   
Amity slowly explained what she really sent to the small streamer girl. 

"AHAHAHA!" Boshca clenched her sides, cackling at Amity's failure to communicate with Luzura. 

"I'm going to hang up this call now..." Amity threatened the girl who was still laughing like crazy. 

"Wa-wait!" Boshca regained her composure "Before you, go... I was just wondering how...how's the... HEAT over there!"   
Boshca was about to tease her before Amity instantly hung up the discord call, annoyed. 

The teal hair girl sighed. The heat was getting to her again...   
She was getting tired of sitting in front of a monitor that gave off so much heat if she used it for too long, which she did. 

Amity was tired in general too... she wanted to catch up on sleep she had lost over the past week.   
Amity was so so so tired... especially of that girl. 

Tired is an understatement... I'm exhausted

The golden eyed girl huffed, then got up from the seat she stuck to, as always when summer came around. 

Amity was about to lay down and struggle to fall asleep but she got a notification from Instagram. It was from Luzura, again... 

She opened Instagram and looked at the message; 

'Hey... I saw you listening to my playlist y'know. That's only my playlist for streaming background music. This a link for my private playlist, take a listen if you want!' 

Amity stood in the middle of her room, about to collapse onto her bed but, the message stopped her from doing so. 

Amity clicked on the link and the first thing that caught her eye was the first song 'Heat Waves' 

Amity smirked and sat at the edge of her bed, texting the young girl back; 

'That first song, I'm living it. Summer in Florida is brutal.' 

After a few seconds, Luzura responed; 

'Oh really?' 

Amity laid down on her back, holding her phone in the air as the screen illuminated onto her face in the dark. Amity typed quickly to reply back. 

'Yeah, everything is hot as hell.' 

Again, after a few minutes, Luzura responded again; 

'Guess I picked the perfect song for today's live stream, huh? Haha.' 

After Luzura sent her message, Amity noticed her go offline. She was probably done talking... 

Amity got all prepared for the night.  
She had a fresh, cold water on her nightstand, covers pushed away, and only one pillow. 

Amity rested herself down on her mattress. She was already super hot once she laid down, due to all the cloth being exposed to the sun all day. 

The exhausted girl let out a sigh, going on her phone and going onto Luzura's private playlist. 

"Heat Waves." 

Amity put her headphones in and clicked play on the song 'Heat Waves' but nothing played. 

"Huh...?" Amity picked her phone up quickly to check to see what the problem was. 

The volume was pretty much at its max and the headphones were completely plugged into the phone. What was the problem with the headphones though...? 

Amity inspected her headphones with extreme focus. Finally, she found the source of the problem... 

Teeth marks. 

Otabin had teethed on Amity's headphones, as if they were a chew toy. 

"Are you kidding me..." Amity rummaged around in the drawer of her nightstand for another pair of headphones but all she had was a tiny, circular speaker. "This...will have to do." Amity admitted to defeat. 

Amity was even hotter by now but, she connected her phone to the speaker and set it by her nightstand, which was right next to her ear.   
Amity clicked play on the song, listening to the intro play from the speaker at a high volume. 

'Sometimes, all I think about is you'  
'Late nights in the middle of June'  
'Heat waves been fakin' me out'  
'Can't make you happier now'  
'Sometimes, all I think about is you'

'Late nights in the middle of June'  
'Heat waves been fakin' me out'  
'Can't make you happier now'

This time around was different....as Amity fell asleep the music didn't just calm her. It absorbed her... 

She felt as if she was laying in cold water... but something held onto her...  
Maybe Amity was going insane but, it felt like a person...hugging her from behind. 

Amity felt warm... not from the heat she felt around her, just a warm gentle touch that warmed her up to the perfect temperature... 

'You just need a better life than this'  
'You need somethin' I can never give'  
'Fake water all across the road'  
'It's gone now, the night has come, but'

Everything else was gone. Nothing was beneath Amity or above her it was just pitch black. The feeling of cold water changed into a texture of a cushion. The feeling of someone holding her...faded away into the music as it got replaced with wind. Amity still felt the warmth, but, the warmth felt like light humid air surrounding her...

The only thing Amity could feel was the wind pushing against her gently and the cushion seat...it felt as if she was in a car... driving around Florida.   
The music was like it was playing from a radio...

'Sometimes, all I think about is you'  
'Late nights in the middle of June'  
'Heat waves been fakin' me out'  
'Can't make you happier now'  
'Sometimes, all I think about is you'  
'Late nights in the middle of June'  
'Heat waves been fakin' me out'  
'Can't make you happier now'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for these chapters being so slow, trust me they’ll pick up soon and no, Beta Siblings AU Isn’t on hiatus. I’m working on a chapter rn actually


	4. Voice Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity spends a lot of time on voice calls with her friends, but, when she starts to stream...embarrassment fills her

"Goooood morning Hexcate!" Boscha's voice boomed through Amity's headphones. 

"Do you gotta be this loud this early in the morning...?" Amity yawned.

Amity had just woken up from her slumber and Boscha was streaming. She had texted Amity many times to get on and play Hypixel with her for content.   
Amity slowly got out of bed and hopped onto her computer, joining a discord call with Boshca. 

"Oh shut up, it's noon."   
Amity huffed at the comment.

"So did sleeping beauty sleep okay last night? You still seem tired~" Boshca was already teasing Amity. 

"Well, you could...say that."   
She felt blush start to rise to her face. Amity gripped her shoulder gently, where she felt she was being hugged from the night before...it was all just a dream though. Nothing but a dream...

"Well Hexcate, let's see if some PvP will wake you up!" 

Just then, Amity got a duel invite. She sighed but accepted it and soon got teleported into a fighting arena with Boscha. She selected the 'Scout' kit and waited for Boscha to be ready. 

"Your going down, Hex." Amity could tell Boshca was grinning, even though she couldn't see her, she just knew. 

"You say that every time but who's the one who wins every time...?" Amity taunted back. 

Soon, the count down appeared on the screen... 

'3'   
'2'   
'1' 

The two girl's charged at each other. Once Amity got in close enough range, she threw down a splash potion of slowness, hitting Boscha who was using the 'Armorer' kit. 

Amity beat Boscha's character with her sword repeatedly, getting in some pretty good crits in that took a ton of damage away from Boshca's health.   
As Boshca tried to run away, Amity hit her with another splash potion and went in for the kill. 

In a matter of 15 seconds, and a lot of struggle coming from Boscha, Amity has won the match with ease. 

"I CALL HACKS!" Boscha screamed, making her mic peak. 

"Geez...! Can you turn down the volume of your mic a bit?!" Amity felt as if her ears were bleeding from the ungodly sound her friend had just made. 

Boscha and Amity spent the next 25 minutes dueling each other repeatedly. Boscha just couldn't accept defeat.   
No matter how many different kits Boscha had used against Hexcate, she almost always lost. 

'15-3' 

"GAHHH STOP BEING A GOD AT THIS GAME HEXCATE!" Boscha yelled again, making Amity flinch at the sound. 

Even though Boshca seemed angry, she was only joking. That was her personality sometimes, and she is VERY extra when she is streaming.   
One of the main reasons people watch Boshca was for her personality and jokes. She was dramatic, funny, flirty, charming even.   
She always knew how to get the best reactions out of people, which always pleased her viewers. 

Amity laughed at Boshca's demise. "I'm winning even though I legit just woke up. That REALLY says something about your PvP skills, huuuhhh?" Amity sneered, poking fun at Boshca. 

"Whatever, loser. At least I didn't obsess and donate to-" Boscha bit her tongue quickly. 

Amity quickly opened Boscha's stream on her other monitor. The chat started to explode with questions, most of them catching on who Boshca was referring to. 

"A-ahem. What?" Amity tried sounding as normal as possible. 

"A-anyway moving on!" Boshca awkwardly laughed "Would you like to hop on the...Hexside SMP?" 

The Hexside SMP. Or just the Hex SMP. Boscha, Amity, and a few other friends/popular creators that they knew, decided on playing on Minecraft survival one day but, more and more creators piled into the world...it quickly created the SMP. 

Amity would admit, the SMP wasn't too pretty. There were many towers around the world and a huge castle Amity helped grabbed materials for, having Boscha and another good builder, Skara_Red to build the palace for her.  
Amity "paid" them in diamonds and netherite ignots.   
The castle was all for Hexcate. Her guard towers around the castle were built so high they towered over the entire SMP and with her render distance up, she could spot almost anyone walking around.   
Of course, there were a lot of other places in the Hex SMP but from where Hexcate could see, it was the the whole main part of the SMP.

When Hecate joined the world, she was met with a huge floating sign in front of her castle. It read; 

'End the reign of that teal fuck'

"Matt..." Amity sighed as she looked up at the sign. 

"Wow. Teenagers really do have rebellious phases." Boscha character stared up at the sign as she walked over to Hexcate. 

Matt. Short for Mattholomule, the angry, 16 year old gremlin child that caused chaos all across the server. The kid always got on Amity's nerves, even though this all just a silly block game. But, he was quite funny and she's glad she let him join. It wouldn't be as fun as it is without him. 

"Well...whatcha gonna do about the sign?" 

Amity smirked "Burn it, it was made out of wood and I'll go set TNT underneath his house and put pressure plates all on the floors of his home." 

Amity scrolled through her inventory, searching for TNT until she found it. She quickly made her way to the little gremlin's house, which was built in on a hill side but the front part just looked like a normal house, unlike the inside which had chests and random things everywhere. 

Hexcate then rigged up the kid's house and left without a trace of interference. Besides the pressure plates... 

"Y'know, once he finds out what you did...he's gonna throw a tantrum." Boscha laughed as Amity joined up with her again. 

"Yep. And I will laugh in his face." 

Amity looked at who was on the server besides her and Boscha. 

'Gus_Live' 

Just then, someone joined the VC Amity and Boshca were in. 

"Hey guys!" 

"Heya Gus boy. What's up?" Boscha greeted Gus first. 

Gus_Live was another young kid on the SMP but he was more toned down then Matt. He was nicer and slightly smarter in Amity's opinion. He and Matt were best friends, actually. A dynamic duo. They were the ones who started a rebellion on the server against Hexcate for no absolute reason. No reason Hexcate listened to at least. 

"Boshca I was wondering if you'd help me build a guardian farm? First we gotta find a ocean monument though..." Gus asked Boscha politely, and Boscha agreed to help. 

The two started talking and planning on what they needed for the adventure they were about to go on. Amity listened to them talk, keeping to herself. 

She went on mute and hummed along to a tune quietly as she racked her brain on what she had to do that day. 

Suddenly, Amity's phone dinged and a notification from Instagram popped up. She eagerly unmuted her mic 

"Guys I'm gonna go on deafen for a sec." 

She switched to deafen and quickly grabbed her phone, opening up Instagram immediately.   
She clicked on messages and the most recent message that was sent was from Luzura. From the tiny glimpse of the message, it read 

'So?' 

Amity sat there confused. 'So?'   
What's that suppose to mean?   
She opened up the message completely and her eyes locked onto a message she didn't read last night. 

'Hexcate, we should talk more. Would you'd like to call on discord? Message me on discord if you do, here's my gamer tag and stuff:' 

Amity blushed a bit. Call her on discord...? She felt like she just got this girl's number without even asking. 

Hesitate to do so, Amity clicked onto discord and searched up the name. Sweat dropped from her forehead and Amity's palms started to get sweaty. Soon, a name came up. 

'Luzura_' 

"Luzura...Jesus I can't get your dumb name out of my mind. What's up with you..." 

Amity clicked and sent a friend request. Done. 

"That was...so much easier than expected." She plopped her head down on her desk and sighed of relief. 

"I should be getting back to that call." Amity stretched and undefeated. "I'm back." 

"Welcome back!" Boscha friendly greeted Amity once she returned. 

"Hey you two! Sorry that took a bit long, I had to do something." 

"Don't worry about it! Me and Gus just got everything we needed for the ocean monument and we were about to head out. Wanna tag along?" Boscha was crouching and waving in front of Hexcate while she was afk. 

"Well sure I-" Amity got a notification from discord. 

"Hold that thought." 

Amity went back onto discord and clicked on the notification.   
A new message.   
From Luzura. 

"That was fast..." Amity mumbled quietly. 

"What was?" Gus asked. 

Amity sat at her desk, forgetting she wasn't muted and that she just said that aloud. F@#k. 

"N-nothing..." Amity quickly responded. 

"Ooooh~ Hexcate is hiding something from us chat!" Boscha teased, getting her chat to spam 'Ooooo' 

Amity rolled her eyes and deafened. She clicked on the message eagerly, and grinned ear to ear as she read it 

'Hexcate! Wow you ACTUALLY sent me a friend request...! I'm glad we are starting to know each other and I was wonderinggggg.......Do you wanna VC! Like right now?' 

Amity winced at the thought of her talking to Luzura. Addicted to it, actually...to the point it was embarrassing. 

Amity inhaled deeply and held her breath. She then shut her eyes tightly. 

Is this a dream?   
Maybe it's just a hallucination?   
Or could was it a thought that had changed into reality? 

Amity exhaled. She un deafened from the VC and spoke softly yet quickly "Sorry guys, I gotta go. I'll be back later, have a nice stream Boscha!" 

Amity quickly left the voice chat before Gus or Boscha could respond. She felt a electric tingle go throughout her body, making her shiver a bit. 

"Alright Amity. You got this...just be yourself and crack some jokes. Phew." 

Amity's hand shook and she slowly moved her mouse and clicked on the call button.   
The call rang for a bit...and there was no answer. After 3 rings finally, someone answered the call. 

"Hello?" 

Amity sat there stunned. The voice was soft and innocent yet, excited and bubbly too. Amity's face got red the first time she heard the girl speak. All the plans on what to say to Luzura had vanished from her mind. 

Fuck. 

"Hellooo? Hexcate? Are you there...?" 

Amity flinched when she heard Luzura speak again.   
"Y-yeah I'm here! Sorry about that..." 

A giggle escaped Luz's mouth as she heard the girl's words.   
"Thank you so much for responding to my DM's and stuff like WOW! Roller coaster of emotions, you know?" 

Luzura's voice was calm but loud at the same time. It seemed to be always happy and on hyper mode. It made Amity smile like a idiot... 

"Eheh...I should be thanking you, Luzura. It's nice to meet you!" She formally introduced herself to Luzura with faked confidence. 

"Hey uh...weird question but do you mind if I record this call for a possible YouTube video? If that's okay with you of course!" Luzura asked with REAL confidence. 

"Pfft. Already trying to get clout off me?" That slipped out. 

The two both went silence, until Luzura burst out with a shrill of laughter. 

Amity blushed red, realizing what she said.   
'Nice going, Hexcate.' She thought time herself as she tensed up. 

"W-wow you" Luzura stopped to catch her breath "You are still so funny off stream too, Hexcate!" 

The happiness in Luzura's voice made Amity slowly de-tense. 

"S-sorry about that but, yeah it's alright." 

Luzura laughed a bit more, and started typing in her keyboard.   
"I'll do my intro later so we'll get right into it! Give me a sec and...were recording!" 

"Alright, Hexcate! Nice to meet you I'm Luzura! Or Luz! Again, it's a honor to meet you." Luzura introduced herself once again. 

"I'm Hexcate. You can call me Hex if you'd like." Amity smiled softly as she became more and more relaxed with talking to Luzura.

"Alrighty Hexcate!" Luzura started "How you been doing, actually? Isn't a bit hot where you are...~?" 

"You have no idea. Florida summer is hell. Literally." Amity snickered "It feels like EVERYTHING is on fire. I'm sitting here in a tank top and shorts and I'm still burning hot." 

A giggle escaped Luz's mouth as she listened to Hexcate ramble about the weather. 

"Whatcha up to? Sorry if I bugged you, and made you feel like you had to talk to me. I was a bit excited...eheh..." 

Amity grinned "No no it's fine. I was just on a voice chat with my friend Boshca. She's streaming right now and is helping Gus_Live build a guardian farm! I wasn't planning on tagging along anyway, so..." Amity's voice trailed off and she looked over to her right. 

She stared up at her kitty, Otabin, who was on a tall floating shelf, hanging over it. Amity felt a bit of anxiety go over her yet, she turned back to her screen. She kept a close eye on Otabin though...

"What are you up to though?" 

"Me? Well I've been decorating a cake! OO! I should send you a photo once I'm done!" 

Amity nodded quietly. "I'd like to see it." 

Her eyes gazed over to Otabin once again, watching him lean over the shelf. 

"Well I-" 

Just then, Otabin tipped over and fell down from the shelf causing Amity to jump out of her chair, bringing it down with her as she leaped across the room and stretched out her arm to catch Otabin in a fluid motion. 

"OTABIN!" 

Luckily...Amity caught him with one hand. "Phew..." 

She look behind her at the mess she had created when going down. Her chair had tipped over and was on the ground, and her headphones got ripped out as well...whoops.   
Luckily no one was hurt.

As she got up, with Otabin in her arms, holding him up above her head while pouting at him. 

"You just love me worrying about you cat." 

Amity sighed and held Otabin in her arms, picking her chair back up and sitting down. She picked up her headphones and put them on to hear Luzura freaking out. 

"A-Are you okay!? Hexcate!? What happened!? Answer me!" 

Amity blushed once she heard the girl's worried tone.

She was worried about me? 

A feeling of satisfaction went over Amity while she listened to Luzura. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Amity reassured the girl "My cat Otabin fell and I jumped out of chair to catch the silly boy." She scratched Otabin's belly, sighing of relief that he was okay. 

"O-oh. Did you catch him? Is he okay...?" Luzura started to calm down hearing the news. 

"He's fine as well. Wow, it did give me a scare though. This little guy is always making me worry." Amity watched as Otabin stretched and laid down in her lap. "Do you have any pets?" 

Amity heard as Luzura gasped, and then squealed. "Yes! I have a dog named King and he is the king of all the dogs out there!" 

Amity snickered as she listened to Luz obsess about her dog. 

"I mean, he's a lil bit small but, I made him a crown so he's still a ruler! Give me a sec I'm gonna send you a photo of him!" 

——————————————————————————

Soon...Amity and Luzura started to talk about Minecraft and streaming. The small talk turned into 30 minutes...which turned into a hour, which turned into 3 to 4 hours. They chatted for a long long time, into the night... 

"No no no! I'm just saying that otters are a VERY underrated animal! But anyway, that's how I got kicked out of my school's dance when I was 13." 

Amity was holding back her laughter at Luz's story. "You can't be serious..." 

"I am! Where the heck would I come up with a story like that?" 

"I suppose your right..." 

Amity looked at the time, and color drained from her face. "Oh gosh..." 

It was 5:58 and she hadn't even streamed yet. She had a Q&A stream scheduled for 6:00. 

"I-I gotta go!" Amity rushed quickly, about to hang up the call and jump onto Minecraft with Boscha and Skara_Red. 

"Wait! Before you do...I was wondering if you'd wanna talk again tomorrow? Maybe stream together...?" 

Amity felt blush rise to her face quickly and her heartbeat quickened just hearing those words. She parted her lips and shifted in her seat. 

"Yeah...we can do that." 

Her heart fluttered. 

The two said their goodbyes, and ended the call.   
Amity quickly set up her stream and went live.   
She was quite for a bit and messaged Skara and Boscha as people started pouring in. 

"Hello chat!" Amity greeted everyone who were tuning in. 

She joined the Hexside SMP and joined VC 3, greeting Skara_Red and Boscha. "Hey guys. Ready for this Q&A stream?" 

"Yeah!!!" Skara and Boscha yelled in unison. 

The 3 girls giggled and Amity started to read the questions in that chat while building a vacation house on Minecraft by the seaside. 

"Alright I got one from that chat. What do you do when you feel demotivated when working?" Skara spoke up. 

"Personally I just try to get pumped up. Like...maybe I exercise or something and then ride that sweet motivation wave!" Boscha answered first. 

"I kinda just listen to music and get it done with." Skara giggled. 

"Me too." Amity started chopping down spruce trees. 

Just then a donation popped up. Amity read it aloud.

"Thank you One_Eyed_Girl for the 20 dollar dono! She asks...have you ever read fanfics of you and others, and how do you feel about them?" 

Boscha and Skara broke out laughing. 

"T-THE FANFICS!" Boscha had tears in her eyes, laughing her ass off. "I-I JUST READ ONE ACTUALLY!" 

Boscha's laugh was contagious, and it made Skara and Amity start laughing along with her. 

"Pfft..." Amity took deep breaths and regained her composure   
"Well I thought they were kinda weird at first, but the more I read them, and as time passed, I got use to them. A lot of people who write those fanfics are really good writers though...!" 

Suddenly, a speech donation popped up and read aloud 

"I bet 20 bucks someone has already written a Luzura x Hexcate fanfic" 

The call went silent...before all the girl's besides Amity hollered. 

"N-NO NO WAY! WAIT WE SHOULD TOTALLY HAVE A LIVE STREAM READING FANFICS!" Amity heard Boscha bang her fist against her desk on the other end of the call. Skara was wheezing and barely even breathing. 

Amity hid her face in her hands and slummed in her seat. It was only the start of the stream and Amity was already embarrassed out of her mind. 

"S-shut up...!" Amity squeaked. 

Finally the two girl's calmed down. They continued answering some easy questions like 'What's your favorite color?' Or 'Do you have any pets?' And 'What music are you into?' The girls told story times on how they found Minecraft and started their YouTube channels. 

"Let's see...someone asked how me and Hexcate met!" Boscha read from the chat again. 

By now, Amity finished building the vacation house and she was starting on a hot tub in the backyard of it. Skara was decorating the outside of Hexcate's little vacation home with some flowers and adding small details. 

"Me and Boscha? Oh wow uh...we met online on this old game! I forget the name of it though...anyway!" Amity continued   
"We talked for awhile and got to know each other, and Boscha started her YouTube channel and streaming then introduced me both things. Boscha and me both got some popularity and started doing videos together and our relationship sky rocketed from there!" 

Amity looked at the donations she needed to catch up on. She'd read them all and thank everyone who donated before she ended the stream. 

As Amity was about to go get herself some more water but, then a dono popped up. 

'Heyo Heyo Hexcate! Your stream was really fun today and I'm glad I talked to you! That call went on for hours but I'm glad I know more about you now... -Luzura :)' 

There was silence in the call again...the chat started to question what the dono just said....

Boscha cleared her throat quietly

"Wait...you did what, Hexcate?"


	5. QandA Ask Questions and More

Heya, it's me again. Sorry for all these updates which are not chapters but I got out two chapters of the TOH Beta Siblings AU in less than three days so.   
I'm doin what I want. 

Anyways if you read the title, you can see I'm doing a QandA and more 

It's kinda for a Christmas/Happy Holidays special thing, y'know since Christmas is like, a week away. Time flies by fast and I'm not mentally prepared Jesus... 

Okay back to the point. I'm probably gonna do a QandA but it depends how many questions there are. You can ask questions about the stories The Owl House Beta Siblings AU or Our Love Is Live. You can ask the characters directly or just in general. You can ask about the stories overall or anything actually. Even questions for upcoming stories and stoof. Up to you. Buuttt another thing is...

You can also ask me to write a short story/scene on characters! I know very creative (not) 

Basically you can ask we to write out a short story/scenes between two characters or just a character overall. You can see more of characters or just having two characters interact with each other for once. It would be a few paragraphs probably but you get it. Can be as fluffy or angsty as ya want bro. Doesn't matter to me :/

PSA: I'll be taking questions and such until the 23. So six days from now. The 17-23rd of December to be clear. If you miss it I could probably still squeeze in your comment but I plan on launching this on the 24th or 25th. Even if you miss it you can still ask a question and I'll answer in Le comments below. Probably. 

I'll be taking questions and such from ao3 and Wattpad and you can comment under this post or if you can DM me a question or anything else if you want too. My socials are in my bio. Keep in mind the questions and scenes don't have to be Christmas related they can be whatever. 

Anyway that's all. Uh. 

Have a good day. :) thank you for all the support I love you all ❤️ stay hydrated! Eat food man. I'm watching u.


	6. Cook With Me! Please...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity finds herself talk to Luzura more frequently now...and now she’s doing a stream with her...

"Wait...you did what, Hexcate?" 

Amity sat in her seat, panicking. She sat stiff, staring at the chat who was spamming like crazy. 

'Hexcate did what!?' 

'Hexcate Simp' 

'HexcatexLuzura!?' 

"U-uh..." Was all Amity could muster before starting to sweat. A distress signal was sent from her brain, and through out her body. She swiftly grasped her mouse and deafened on the discord call, then quickly making it so her viewers could see the 'ending stream' screen as she quickly sped through her goodbye and thanks. Amity thanked everyone who donated and subscribed that she didn't get to, but she was speaking so fast that her words were slurring together, 

"Bye!" Amity ended her stream as quickly as possible and undeafened in the VC with Skara and Boscha still in it. 

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Amity could still hear faint giggles coming from Boscha and Skara. "Did you have a gooood end of your stream Hexcate~?" Boscha chuckled. 

"Shut up. We do not speak of it." Amity glared at her computer screen, as if it were Boscha. 

"Hexcate, Hexcate Hexcate..." Boscha repeated. "Seems like you've gained another simp today. A simp that you reaaalllyyy like~!" Boscha's tease made Skara giggle louder. 

"Can you shut up! She's just a...friend." Amity could feel blush starting to blossom on her cheeks. 

"It's too early for this. I hate you two." 

"Whaaaa? We did nothing. It was Luzura who donated the message or whatever." Boscha acted offended "HAHA HEXCATE X LUZURA IS TRENDING ON TWITTER!" 

Boscha and Skara were screaming, it was so funny. Amity groaned and buried her face into her desk. 

This was torture.

"I can't wait for the fanfics and fan art...oh my gosh..." Boscha was wheezing, it sounded as if she was dying.

Boscha then gasped "WHAT WOULD BE YOU GUY'S SHIP NAME? LUCATE?! LEXCATE!?" 

Amity couldn't help but huff. She looked down at her hands, which were shaky...why was she like this. It wasn't a big deal...she was overreacting. Luzura and her were becoming "friends" 

Friends. That's it. Nothing more. 

————————————————————————— 

The hot Florida days felt as if they were all mushed together. They repeated one another. 

Get up. Eat. Work. Stream. Drink water. Eat again. Work some more. No sleep. 

Nothing had changed over the past few days...Amity had been stuck in her house for what seems like weeks. No fresh air, just been glued to her computer. Working. 

There was nothing special with these days...besides... talking with Luzura. Her heart fluttered every time she heard Luz's voice. It was filled with love and affection and Amity savored it. She wanted to stay in call with her forever...she could fall asleep to her voice, it was so calm...

"Hexcate? You okay over there...?" A chill went down Amity's spine when she heard Luzura finally speak up. 

The two girls had been on a call for awhile. Luzura and Hexcate were talking for a long time before it seemed like a one sided conversation, since Luzura was the only one speaking and Hexcate stayed quiet. 

Half way through the call Hexcate had pushed her keyboard up on her desk, and folded her arms, resting them down on her cold desk and laid the side of her head down on her arms. She shut her eyes slowly and quietly listened to the ecstatic girl talk. It was soothing...it left a warm feeling in her. It wasn't like a hot feeling that burned her like the heat, it was like a feeling in her heart...she loved that feeling so deeply. 

"Hexcate!" 

Amity jumped at Luzura's raised voice. 

"Y-yes! S..sorry I'm here! My headphones weren't plugged in all the way..." She lied. "I fixed it." 

"Oh...good! I was just wondering how you've been these past few days? Heatwaves still getting to you~?" Luzura teased. 

If Boscha had made that joke, Amity would huff and get mad, but when Luzura did, she couldn't help but chuckle. 

"It's still blistering hot over here, and well...the humidity is melting my skin off." Amity lifted her head and faced her monitor, which displayed Luzura's face. She had her camera on and Amity didn't notice till then. Amity didn't have a webcam and couldn't show her face, not that she wanted to. 

"I also haven't been outside in days and I need to get groceries..." Amity sighed and adjusted her headphones on her head. "Don't even know what I should get from the groceries. I know I'm low on food though...I can't come up with what to make for dinner." Amity's eyes drifted over to her monitor and she stared at Luzura. She was drinking a weird blue...juice? 

Luzura then looked directly at her webcam, like she knew Amity was looking. She was staring straight into the camera...into Amity.

Amity quickly turned away from the monitor and hid her face quickly. The look made her heart jump out of her chest... 

"Want me to help you make a list?" 

"What?" Amity turned back to the monitor and faced Luzura. 

"Yeah! I love making lists! We can check your cabinets and stuff for what you need and don't, then from there we can start with a list!" Luzura exclaimed. 

"Oh..." Amity thought about it "I'll call you back in a second, I'm gonna call you on discord again and I'll read aloud what I have in my cabinets and fridge." 

"Okay! Bye!" 

Amity hung up the call and took her headphones off, powering down her monitor. 

She grabbed her phone from off her bed and made her way into the kitchen, Otabin following not too far behind her. Amity rested her back against the edge of the island table in the middle of the kitchen, placing the back of her elbow on the island table and voice called Luzura on discord with her other hand. It took a few rings but, Luzura picked up. 

"Hi again!" Luzura excitedly greeted Amity the second she had answered the call. 

"Hey." 

"Alright, so start reading what you got aloud!" 

"Okay, I'll actually start with what I have the refrigerator first." 

Amity made her way over to the big, tall, stainless steel refrigerator and grabbed the handle, opening it. A big gust of cold air flew out from it, cooling off Amity for a few seconds. 

"Geez, I just got blasted with cold air. I could stand here all day!" 

Amity laughed to herself and inspected what she had. There wasn't a huge ton of food but, a lot of it filled up the fridge. Luckily for Amity, nothing had spoiled...

"I got half a gallon of milk left, a few eggs, almost finished OJ...uhm let's see." Amity started to rummage through the food and drinks as Luzura listened quietly. 

"Some cheese, a lot of greens that I should...throw out to the animals," Amity started to open the little compartments in the fridge "some seltzer, lemons, apples, yougurt, protein drinks-" 

"Protein drinks?" Luzura repeated, cutting Amity off. 

"Yeah? I work out often...?" 

Amity stared down at her phone screen. 

"Oh. Never knew that..." Luzura let out a giggle. 

"I mean, I gotta exercise somehow. I sit at a computer all day! But, it's nothing special, just push-ups, curls, etc." 

Amity continued through out her kitchen, reading what food and drink she had aloud while throwing away some things that were old or outdated and what she didn't need, in the process. "That's about it." 

"Alright...I wrote a lot of the stuff you said you had down. Just to be clear when we make this list! Get a notepad and lets get started!" Luzura was excited... Amity just couldn't understand why Luzura was so happy... especially about something as boring as this. 

"Okay I got one." Amity opened a drawer that had scissors, pencils, and some other around the house hold items and grabbed a pen and notepad, sitting down on one of the black cushioned stools in front of the kitchen island. 

"So based off my "research" I think this is what you should add to your list..." Luzura started to list off food and drink and other things Amity should put on the list "Milk, eggs, cereal, broccoli, spinach..." Luzura then cut herself off. 

"HEXCATE!" 

Amity was taken aback by then sudden out burst "Yes...?" 

"WE SHOULD TOTALLY MAKE DINNER TOGETHER!" 

".....what? How....how is that even possible?" Amity asked in a very confused tone. 

"Okay! Hear me out...we can be on the phone while cooking the same dinner! Together! I can find a easy recipe and ingredients, then send the needed recipe materials to you and you can add them to your list! Then technically we make dinner together!" Luzura exclaimed quickly but, Amity didn't quite followed. 

"O-okay...so basically we cook the same dinners together, even though you live more than 4,000 miles away from me?" 

"Yes! We can even make it into a livestream! You don't have to put your camera on of course, I will though!" 

Amity sat in her seat, tapping the tip of her pen gently against the notepad that had listed a bunch of food and drinks and other items... "Hm..." 

"Oh fine...let's do it." Amity sighed softly, agreeing to Luzura's odd...but cute plan. 

"Awesome! Awesome! Now...let's continue with the list! Wait, did you see that blue drink I was drinking on face cam?" Luzura asked. 

"Uh...yeah? Why?" 

"You should buy it! It's called Hawaiian Punch!" 

Amity quietly looked it up in her phone. 

"It...it's just flavored juice, and I'm pretty sure only kids drink that." 

The two girls giggled, and went on writing the grocery list for Amity together.   
—————————————————————————— 

Amity was now at the the grocery store, checking her list again and again. Before she left to go to the groceries, she took a quick shower and changed into a sports bra and a black t-shirt with teal blue dragon, notched collar print and wore white denim jeans that were a bit ripped and had a slight bit of fringe on the bottom yet, her shirt cover most of her waist. 

Amity strolled down the cool, frozen foods aisle and took in all the cool air coming off of the freezers... gazing at the foods, then looking at her list, occasionally checking what she needed to get.   
"Okay so...I have the milk, eggs, OJ, yogurt, protein drinks..." Amity looked at her list and mumbled to herself "almost done, just have to get stuff for our-" Amity stopped herself "MY...dinner." 

She then sighed, and mumbled to herself "Alright... guess I'm making 'Cilantro-Lime Chicken' for dinner tonight for myself. While on FaceTime with Luzura. This is all for me... not because I wanted to cook with her. Just for me." She kept reassuring herself as she got all ingredients for HER dinner. 

Once Amity got everything on her list, she went to check out. 

"Hello! Did you find everything you needed?" The cashier asked, as he scanned her items and put them in a bag. 

"Uhm...yeah." Amity shrugged quietly. Something clouded her thoughts...it was hard to get out of her head. She started to day dream as the cashier continued to check her out. 

"That'll be 231.95" 

Amity was slightly surprised at the price...she hadn't been to the grocery in awhile...or anywhere actually. She careful paid and brought her bags to her car, putting them in the backseat and driving home quietly. 

——————————————————————————- 

After a short drive, Amity made it home. She parked her car in the garage, next to her other car, the red convertible. She yawned and got out, grabbing the groceries from her backseat and bringing them all inside with one trip. She then unloaded all her groceries into the right places, and stretched. Amity then walked down the hall towards her room and passed a mirror, which made her stop in her tracks. 

"Hm...?" Amity stared at herself quietly. Her shirt was half tucked into her shorts and, she hated to admit but, this was the best she'd look in past few days...even her teal green hair was slicked back a bit due to the water from the shower. Her hair in the back was tied up in a topknot and it showed her under cut, unlike when she was sitting in her chair, with all her long hair down on her shoulders. 

She stuck one of her hands in her pocket and smirked, taking out her phone quietly. The young woman took a deep breath and posed a bit, leaning back slightly and taking a picture of the lower part of herself , only her chest and down. Once she had taken the photo, she stared at it... 

"Pfft...I look so stupid!" Amity laughed to herself and quickly made herself go to her room and charge her phone, while also texting Luzura on discord for the instructions for the dinner. She did a few steps from the recipe, just as Luzura asked, so they didn't have to wait 2 hours while streaming just for chicken to finish marinating.

After 3 ish hours of waiting, Amity got a call on discord from Luzura. Amity eagerly answered. 

"Hey! Ready to stream and cook!" Luzura spoke first. 

"Yeah! I...yes I'm ready." Amity made her way to the kitchen, holding her laptop in hand and having already put the ingredients out on the counter and island table. She was VERY prepared. 

"Okay, I'm gonna set up my stream! Oh, and are you gonna be streaming Hexcate...?" 

"Well I'm not gonna be doing a face and or body reveal yet so...no. There would be nothing to see." Amity laughed as she opened up her laptop, setting it on the island kitchen table, getting ready to watch Luzura's stream. 

"Let me set up my stream and we will be set to go!" 

After a minute or two, and Amity refreshing the app multiple times, Luzura's stream popped up, titled 'Cooking Dinner On FT with Hexcate! No Face Reveal doe' Amity smiled at the fact Luzura respected her boundaries and didn't click bate her fans.

Amity quickly clicked on the live and watched as her screen projected the young girl in her kitchen with all the ingredients for the dinner she was gonna make, all spread out on her kitchen counter. Luzura was wearing the apron she was wearing her last cooking stream but, was now wearing a normal red hoodie and black sweatpants. "Hey guys! Welcome to the stream!" Luzura waved excitedly.   
Amity had muted the stream since, she was on the call with Luzura. She only had the stream open to see Luzu...no. To be entertained while cooking. That's all. 

"I have Hexcate on a call with me and we are cooking together! Even though...she's like...thousands of miles away. Eheh..." 

Luzura introduced herself and Hexcate and did her little intro, then told her stream what she would be cooking and started to read the instructions from the recipe. "Before all of this, we had to marinate the chicken and do a few extra steps because it woulda taken two hours so we are a bit ahead on the steps! Anyway, we are a bit ahead so, right now we are preheating the oven! Right Hexcate?" 

Amity blushed a bit as she stared at Luzura's stream, not following a long "Huh? What preheat...so we're doing that now. Yeah I'll do that right now." Amity was leaning against the island kitchen table, resting both her elbows on the counter and resting her face in both her palms. Amity quickly went over and preheated the oven to 425, and waited for Luzura's farther instructions. 

"Okay, now we get a large ovenproof skillet over medium-high heat, heat remaining 2 tablespoons oil." Luzura said, slightly confused as Amity watched her mumble the instructions to herself again, quietly. "Alright I get it now! Do you Hexcate?" 

Amity had already done the next step "Yep. I get it... just keep telling me what to do." Amity's voice was soft at the end... 

"Now we season the chicken with salt and pepper!" 

Amity continued to do as Luzura said, sometimes falling behind because she kept getting lost in her laptop screen as she watched Luzura cook and prepare her own chicken. After a bit of confusion and re-reading instructions, they finally got through most of the steps without problem and put the chicken in the oven for 12 minutes, and then decided to check on what the chat was saying, and also just talked to each other. 

"So, you actually work out? Even in that blistering hot sun?" Luzura asked. 

"I don't work out directly in the sun, dummy. Usually in my room or my living room... there's no way in HELL I'd work out in that sun." Amity laughed and sat down in a stool, watching Luzura's stream with a bit of sweat forming on her forehead since the oven was radiating heat, warming up the house a bit... 

"Woah a gamer that doesn't sit at their desk all day? You even work out hmm? How strong can you be since you stay inside all day working out?" 

Amity smirked at Luzura's little question "Well not to brag but, I work out 2 hours a day. Usually 1 hour in the AM and the other hour in the PM, depends on the day. But I'm totallyyy the strongest gamer there is." Amity laughed a bit at her own joke and exaggerated.

"Well maybe in Florida at least." 

"You gotta prove it to me by bench pressing me if we ever meet up." Luzura remarked. 

The call went silent. Amity's pulse started to race and her whole face got real red, very quickly. Her lips pursed together as she watched the young adult girl on her laptop screen get a bit flustered in the face as well. Amity gained some...amusement from the young girl's expression.

"Ah...I... that is not how I wanted that to come out ahaha..." 

The two were silent with each other for the rest of the time because of Luzura's embarrassing comment, but Luzura thanked people for the donations and people who subscribed while Amity sat quietly, watching her from behind a screen. The tense situation between the two was slowly calming down... 

"So...erm..." Luzura stuttered, which was unlike her. 

"My oven timer just want off..." Amity got up, taking the chicken out of the oven with oven mittens, and set down the steaming chicken on a cutting board on the kitchen counter top, sprinkling the top of the chicken with rice and pan drippings and Luzura did they same on her side.

"Don't forgot we gotta taste test together!" Amity heard Luzura's voice yell from her phone.

"Okay, okay!" Amity yelled back to her phone as she transferred a serving of the neatly done chicken she had just cooked onto her plate. She also made herself a side of green beans for a balanced dinner which she put a serving of on her plate as a side dish. She opened her drawers that were below her waist, and grabbed herself a fork and knife and set the plate down on the kitchen island, then grabbed herself a glass of milk and sat down, facing Luzura's stream excitedly. 

"Alright? We ready to taste test...?" Luzura asked. She had already had her plate and utensils in front of her as she stood and leaned against her kitchen counter, already having her fork with some of the chicken on it, ready to take a bite. 

"Ready." 

Amity and Luzura then both took a bite from their chicken at the same time. Just as quickly as the two girl's took a bite, their eyes lit up. It was like their taste buds were dancing around all across their tongues. The taste of the chicken was slightly smoky yet, piquant! Needless to say, it tasted and smelled heavenly. The two girls quickly dig into their freshly made dinner, but savored every bite of it. It had such a pleasant aroma as well...which made it even better. The chicken was cooked to perfection and it definitely tasted like it. 

"Mhm...! This taste so goood..." Luzura eventually spoke, smiling while taking a sip of water from her cup. Amity watched as she ate, and a bigger smile than she ever had before appeared on her face. "Agreed." 

The two finished their dinners quickly, already feeling stuffed from shoveling food down their throats non stop. Luzura sighed of satisfaction, smiling at her camera. "I think I'll end stream about now...that was such a delicious, yummy dinner too!" Amity listened to Luzura quietly while doing the dishes but had her phone placed on the tiny shelf where she kept spices in glass jars so she could listen to Luzura. 

"I got a lotta dishes to do now, aw man." Luzura complained slightly, but still had a sweet, heart warming grin on her face. 

"Thank you all for tuning in to watch me almost burn my apartment down for the 4th time this week! It was fun, especially with Hexcate to do this with!" 

Amity blushed "Yeah, plenty of fun Luzura..." it left a warm feeling in Amity's heart when she said that to her. 

"Bye bye chat!" Amity and Luzura said goodbye to the chat and Luzura ended stream. 

"That was fun! Thanks for joining me on this dinner thing!" Luzura said after a few minutes of silence between them. 

"Of course, I enjoyed it." 

"Hey! We should do that more often! It's like a little virtual date!" 

Amity dropped the plate she was scrubbing into the hot, soapy water. It didn't break but it hit against the other dishes making a CLANK noise. 

She stood there in shock. A date. Amity on a date with Luzura. 

Amity wanted to fold down into nothing, and hug her knees and squeal out of happiness and embarrassment. Plenty of emotions Amity didn't understand or want flushed over her...it was...weird, but it felt so sweet...

"W-wha...oh yeah. C-cool..." Amity gulped and picked back up the dish she was washing beforehand, scrubbing it again quietly while biting her bottom lip. 

"I'm gonna probably go clean up this mess I made, and then take a shower. So I'm gonna go now, thanks for having dinner with me! Bye bye Hexcate! G'night!" 

"B-bye Luzura...good night." Amity squeezed out. 

Luzura then hung up the call... 

Amity quickly finished the mess she had made for dinner, cleaning and drying all the things she used to make the chicken, with Otabin as her company, laying down on the island kitchen table, eating his dinner.   
Once she had finished the dishes, she dragged herself to her room and changed into a T-shirt and long sport shorts, flopping down on her bed, exhausted from everything she had done earlier that day. 

"Mhm...tireddd...hottt...need distraction..." Amity groaned softly as she threw her spare shoe from her floor at her light switch, hitting it and making it turn the lights off in her room. 

"I'm just gonna check Instagram..." 

She then navigated herself into Instagram...finding herself instantly going to Luzura's DM's to re-read the texts... Amity quickly found herself at the end of their most recent conversation. There wasn't much to read since they only talked on Instagram a times... 

A huff came out of her mouth as she stared at her phone screen...suddenly something caught her eye. 

The photo icon. 

Amity slowly clicked on photo icon in the text bar, and soon, recent images that she had taken popped up on the bottom part of her phone...the one photo she took earlier that day taunted her...begging her to click on it and send it to Luzura. Luzura...

That photo of herself... she wanted to send it to Luzura. She wanted to show her what she looked like...at least a bit. Maybe it won't hurt....

Amity sighed and shook her head, chickening out and decided to not send the photo... she couldn't just do it out of blue...she couldn't be that stupidly reckless... there wasn't anything to show...so there is no point. Amity was lying to herself.. 

Before she knew it, she had already jumped to Luzura's Instagram profile...scrolling through her old posts.

As she was scrolling, when one post really stood out to her...it wasn't specially anything interesting it just...made Amity's heart flutter a bit. It was only a photo of Luzura on big rocks by the sea side, wearing a purple and white striped sweater as she faced out towards the ocean and stared down at the beach, where the waves crashed down then slowly escaped back into the calming sea... 

Amity laid there, staring at the photo, letting blush rise to her cheeks as she kicked her feet back and fourth... 

Something about this Luzura girl...it pulled Amity in. Luzura...she was like a drug. She was addicting and made Amity want her. Want her badly that she'd do anything to get it...just to get that feeling she gets when she sees or hears Luzura...her drug. Her obsession. 

Amity sighed softly, and turned off her phone and threw it to the side of her bed as she then shoved her hands and arms under her cool pillow, laying the side of her head down on it...

"Luzura...you idiot." Amity laid in darkness for a moment before her phone vibrated, and her screen lit up. 

"What the?" Amity turned, and picked up her phone, bringing it up to her face. It was a notification from Instagram...from Luzura...a message. 

Amity slowly read it. 

'Are you stalking my Instagram page...?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m doing a QandA for both stories Our Love Is Live and The Owl House Beta Siblings AU. If you have a question just write it in the comments below or DM me on my socials locates in my profile! I’ll be taking questions until the 23rd of December 2020! You can ask the charcters directly or even ask me to write out a tiny short story/scene on two or more characters! Any questions are welcome, even if they aren’t exactly about these stories and you can even ask me, the author, questions! All up to you :)


	7. Take Your Mind On The Florida Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has invited Luz to join the SMP but, once Luzura leaves...thoughts fill Amity’s mind...starting to cause her to question things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN deadline is soon for the QandA! Go back two chapters for note details in it! I need more qqquuueeesssttiiiooonns

'Are you stalking my Instagram page?' 

Amity's gut dropped once she saw the message. How did Luzura know that she was looking at her page!? Was she some kind of witch or something? Did she have an all seeing eye? What the f@$k!? 

Suddenly, Amity got a incoming discord call from her phone...unfortunately it was who she thought it would be. 

Luzura_ 

"Oh shit..." 

Amity let the phone ring a few times as she started mentally preparing herself to face Luzura. Slowly...with shaky hands, Amity answered the call. 

"H-hey Luzura!" Amity squeaked in very high pitch, guilty voice. 

"Hey Hexcate! Sorry to call you again but uh, my most recent text...," Amity gulped. "I just wanna say I may have phrased that a bit...wrong. My bad!" 

Relief washed over Amity. That's all Luzura had to say? Couldn't she put that in a text? Amity wanted to say 'phew' since she was so relieved, but she said it in her head. 

"I meant to say, have you been on my Instagram page recently?" 

Panic started to fill Amity's mind once again. How did she know she was on her page...? The only indication she was Instagram was her profile in DM's saying active... 

"W-what! W...what would make you think that...?" Amity stuttered, struggling to gain back her composure. 

The call went quiet before Amity heard some taps on Luzura's end, then suddenly, a notification from Instagram popped up on Amity's phone screen. Amity quickly clicked on it. 

Amity's heart almost stopped when she looked at what Luzura had sent her.

It was a photo. A screen shot, actually. Of Luzura's notifications and likes on Instagram, and at the very top...? 

Hexcate liked your photo. 

"Wha...-" Before Amity could even start her sentence, Luzura cut her off. 

"That photo was from six months ago...why did you like that one out of all my other posts...?" 

Luzura's voice was full of confusion and curiosity. Amity couldn't help but wince at Luzura's words. Amity felt as if she were on trial...and had just been declared guilty. There was no way she could get out of this now... 

"I...,-" Amity gulped, bit her lip and grimaced. What could she say? 

'Hey I was just scrolling through your Instagram like I've been doing every night for the past week and a half like a complete weirdo stalker!'  
But, of course Amity never said that aloud. 

How could she explain this to Luzura without sounding like a complete stalker...? Amity's jaw clenched as thoughts of excuses flooded her mind, but were quickly swept away by dozens of scenarios that could played out and...failed Amity. Apparently Amity was being quiet for too long because Luzura spoke up. 

"Hexcate? Are you falling asleep over there?" 

Just then, Amity snapped back into reality after hearing Luzura's voice. "Huh! N-no. Sorry just-...I kinda-...you see I..." Amity began her sentence over for the third time before stopping, and collecting herself. 

"I guess...one of your old photo's must've resurfaced on my home page on Instagram?" Amity said, almost as if she were questioning herself. 

The call fell silent again... 

"Oh! That makes a lot of sense...haha sorry!" 

Finally the feeling of relief fell upon Amity's mind and body. She was safe. She was declared innocent... 

"I think I'm gonna head to bed now, it's getting pretty late for me..." Luzura started to end the small conversation. 

"Oh really? Uhm...okay then bye." Amity responded with a soft spoken tone. 

"Bye! Nighty night!" Luzura said in a jolly tone, then waited for a second before ending the call...like she wanted something more. "Hehe sorry good b-" 

"Wait." Amity quickly interjected before Luzura hung up the call. 

"Yes Hexcate?" 

"I was wondering...how would you like to join the Hex SMP...?" 

———————————————————————— 

"Helllooo chat!" Amity watched as Luzura's smile beamed on her monitor screen. Luzura was live-streaming today but, it wasn't any normal live stream. Luzura was live streaming the Hexside SMP. With Hexcate, of all people. 

"I'm here again with Hexcate! Crazy right!? Streaming again with the famous Hexcate, best minecraft player in the world!" Luzura exaggerated. 

That stupid comment that Luzura made, got a goofy grin to appear on Amity's face. She was watching Luzura's stream once again on her second monitor. Amity was in a voice chat with Luzura at the time but Luzura was doing the intro to her stream, filled with excitement and sparks of energy dripping off of every word the brown haired girl practically yelled.  
Luzura had deafened in the call to do her intro, so she didn't bother Hexcate, not that she'd mind of course. 

Amity was watching Luzura's stream just because she wanted to hear what Luzura was saying for her intro, which was basically the same every stream but it never seemed to bore Amity. She felt as if Luz's energy was radiating off of her, seeping through Amity's monitor screen and into her own skin. That was the feeling she got every time she watched Luzura's streams...or her Youtube videos...or any posts with her face in it. That feeling...was special for Amity and Amity only...no one else. 

"Okay Hexcate! I'm here!" Luzura had undeafened in the VC and greeted Hexcate with a load of passion. 

"Hey there!" Amity replied with the same amount of energy as Luzura. She then muted Luzura's stream so her voice didn't echo. 

"Guess I should now join the SMP, right?" Amity heard Luzura clicking her mouse a few times. 

"Yep!" Amity smiled, she was already on the SMP waiting by the decorative spawn point, which was built like a bandstand, but much larger, with fountains on the side, spewing out water that flowed down into the little 1 block low hole, that was also a 1 block wide ring which surrounded the bandstand floor. It was actually one of the only prettiest parts of the SMP, unfortunately...a certain “child" had ruined many beautiful places on said SMP, so the only thing that was actually good looking, is at spawn...a place where barely anyone goes to unless someone new joins.

Soon, a new player name popped up in the text chat and had joined the game. 

'Luzura_' 

Amity looked to her side, and there she was...Luzura. 

Luzura's Minecraft skin was a resemblance of Luzura herself. Short brown floofy hair with light brown eyes...but, the skin also had it's own style. The clothes her avatar wore was a short sleeve, plain white hoodie but with a purple stripe in the middle. The avatar's torso had denim shorts that layered over black leggings that stopped at the ankles, and showed off her white shoes. There were a few other details like the purple bandanna tied around the upper arm of her character, and the cute black choker on her neck as well. Her entire avatar suited her perfectly...funny thing is, Amity had seen Luzura's avatar plenty of times, like when she watched the young girl's Youtube Minecraft videos, or when she streamed Minecraft Bedwars. But this time...? Amity saw Luzura's avatar in a new light... 

"Luzura..." Amity whispered, astonished. 

"Hexcate! Oh wow..." Luzura's character swung her head and body around, admiring the spawn point she stood in. "Woah...this place is even more beautiful in person... 

Luzura watched Hexcate's live streams, obviously, and had seen a lot of the server before, even the building of the spawn area on one of Hexcate's live streams way before she even got her own PC. 

"Well as you know, this is really the only pretty thing in this world that isn't surrounded by creeper holes that got blown up thanks to a certain...child." 

And just like that, almost as if on cue, HE joined the VC... 

"WHAT IS UP!?" A familiar, annoying voice rang through Amity and Luzura's headphones. 

"Oh my god not him..." Amity grumbled and slouched in her chair. 

"HEEELLOOO NEW PERSON!" The voice screamed as Luzura and Hexcate walked down the cobble stone path that connected almost everything in the main part of the server, the two girls heard footsteps behind them. 

Mattholomule, or Matt, also know as his internet user name Mattholomule_outofit, approached the two girls from behind, then ran in front of Luzura.

Mattholomule was a 16 year old kid who caused mass destruction on the server without realizing it half the time. He built tall towers, a lot of the time he didn't even finish building most of them, then just left them where they were, making them inconvenient and a "piece of trash" stated by Amity.  
Matt and his little gang of friends on this SMP wanted to take down Hexcate, the queen of the server, from her throne and take over the castle then create new laws around the server. He had created a new "nation" or "country" far off the main part of the SMP, calling it "Outpost City" 

"Oh, hello!", Luzura greeted Matt with her normal kindhearted tone. "Your Mattholomule_outofit, correct?" 

Matt grew quiet, turning his avatar to Hexcate slowly and dramatically. "This woman knows me name..." Matt then burst out in his loud, slightly annoying laugh 

"AYEE I'M POPULAR WITH THE LADIES, AREN'T I HEXCATEEE!" Matt yelled into his mic as he did circles around Luzura's avatar while crouching up and down. 

Amity huffed and pulled out her OP enchanted netherite sword and hit Matt with it. "Stop that." She glared at her monitor and spoke in a stern tone.

"Okay okay! Geez don't gotta hit me...," The young boy grumbled. "So uhhh...Luzura right? Wanna join my nation!?" 

Luzura was quiet at first before she started to giggle "W-Wha...? Eheh sorry but, no. I'm gonna have to turn down your invitation for now..." Luzura snickered. 

The voice call went quiet for a moment since Matt didn't respond for a long time, before suddenly, he started jumping and hitting Luzura's avatar while shouting 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!? AND INVITATION!? THIS ISN'T A INVITATION, IT'S A ONCE IN A LIFE TIME OPPORTUNITY!!! A INVESTMENT IF YOU WILL!!!" 

Amity sighed and quickly killed Matt in game, absolutely sweeping the floor with him before he could run away. 

"OH MY GOD!" Luzura yelled as she watched the young boy get obliterated. 

"Take his stuff Luzura. It's all yours." Amity smirked. 

"Really...? Oh alright!" Luzura happily took all of Matt's inventory and put on his worn out iron armor. "Thank you Hexcate!" 

Matt ran back to them quickly as he watched Luzura take all his stuff while screaming "NO NO NO!!!" He was too late. Luzura wore his armor with pride and wielded the boy's sword in her hand. 

"HEXCATE GIVE MY SHIT BACK!" 

"Nope. This stuff is easy to get anyway Matt. You can get back all your stuff in less than a day, even if you start over."

The young boy wanted try to fight the new girl but, unfortunately he couldn't. Luzura basically had a jacked body guard who had the power of god in this world, and had some of the most over powered tools he'd ever seen...he had nothing while Hexcate had it all. There would be no point to fight...

"Nice seeing you, Matty boy." Amity laughed and moved Matt out of the VC before he could object. 

"Now...let's go take a tour!" 

Hexcate led Luzura through the server, showing her houses and big builds as well as having Luzura meet new content creators at the same time. The two girls stayed in the voice call for two hours, continuing to walk around the server and start working on Luzura's new home in the process. It was fun...very fun. Luzura's funny accidents and fails made Amity cackle, and her interactions with the other SMP members were absolutely hilarious. They made a smile creep out from Amity's lips...

The two girls were too busy having fun, they didn't notice the 2 and a half hours go by. 

"Oh my god! Wow it's almost been three hours since I started streaming, huh?" Luzura stopped building the walls of her house. "Dang, I should end it right about now, shouldn't I?" 

Hexcate stood behind Luzura's avatar quietly, wanting to say "No...not yet" but she didn't say it aloud, she bit her tongue and kept her mouth shut. 

"Alrighty then! Hexcate I'm gonna go read some donos and stuff so, I'm gonna leave now." Luzura giggled. "Bye bye now! I had lots of fun with you!" 

Amity watched as Luzura waved bye to her screen, before she left the voice call and started to read out and thank the donations she had missed on her stream. 

Soon, Amity watched as Luzura said her last goodbyes and ended her stream...leaving Amity all alone. Her chest tightened...she had nothing now. Amity wanted something...yearning for it. That thing never left her mind...

—————————————————————————— 

Amity once again, sat in a silent, calm call on discord with Boscha. They were both working but, the two enjoyed each other's company, even though the two weren't talking, they still liked the presence of one another. 

While Boscha was typing on her keyboard and doing work on her end, Amity was resting her head in her arms, staring up at her monitor as she re-read her code. A feeling lingered in Amity's mind, even though she didn't know what it was...the feeling seemed like a mix of emotions she couldn't put her finger on but, besides that...another thing lingered in her mind, like before. 

Amity slowly sat up in her chair, before leaning back in it and staring out her window, looking at the sun which was setting on the horizon ever so slowly. It casted large shadows over Florida Miami and it's yellow figure dimmed into a darker shade of yellow, mixed with a hint of brown. 

"Hey Boscha..." Amity spoke softly, continuing to stare out her window. 

"Yeah?" 

"What's the difference between a love...and a obsession?" 

Boscha stayed silent, taking in the words Amity just spoke. She couldn't really understand the question so, she deflected it by asking Amity a question instead.

"Where is this coming from...?" 

Amity stayed laying back in her chair, her eyes fluttered a bit as tiny rays of sun fell into her dark, empty room. Where was this coming from? Amity was a smart girl but...she didn't have a answer to this question, not yet at least.  
Deep down...Amity knew what she really meant by that sentence, the true reasoning for asking it...she just, couldn't...accept it. She needed a different answer. She needed to steer away from that thought that lingered in her mind for hours on end...that stupid thought that was driving her insane...

"Well in my opinion...love is...hmm well when you like something very much and-" 

"Isn't that the same with obsession...?" Amity cut her friend off. 

"Let me finish," Boscha started "Love is when you really like something, and...you have a strong, deep feeling about it? It's...a deep connection you feel with someone or something." 

Boscha sighed and took a deep breath

"Obsession though? Obsession is when...something you like is on your mind 24/7, like, you just can't get it out of your mind." Boscha thought for a second, thinking of what to say next. 

"You feel crazy when your obsessed, it comes from the brain, unlike love which comes from the heart... y'know?" 

Amity sat up in her chair and stared at her monitor quietly. 

"I gotta go Boscha..." 

"Wait what? Where are you going? Are you ok-" 

Amity hung up the call before Boscha could say anything else. She needed fresh air...something to get her mind off things. 

Now. 

Amity threw on her socks and sneakers and grabbed her car keys and phone, headed out to her garage and hopped in her red convertible with no roof. With a click of a button, her big garage door open and she drove to the end of her driveway. Amity sat in the drivers seat took a deep breath. "Okay...let's go." 

Amity flicked her turn signal on and took a left, exiting her driveway. 

Amity started to drive. She didn't have a exact place she wanted to go...she just needed to drive. To get her mind off things. To get away from everything...she couldn't stand all these emotions, she couldn't stand the dark, hot room she had been staying in for weeks on end...she needed fresh air, a new environment.  
Before Amity left, she connected her phone to the speakers in her car, and as she started to drive, she clicked shuffle on her Spotify playlist and let music play...

As Amity started to drive and pick up speed, she felt the wind blowing through her hair, pushing it out of her face gently.  
Amity looked at her surroundings, the long empty road stretched out in front of her, which was lined with tall palm trees spaced out between each other, with long leaves that seemed to be turning black because of the sun set shining shadows on them...the color that filled the sky in front of Amity's eyes were a burst of cool, calm colors like light purple and pink, that mixed together making a different shade of pink...almost magenta looking. The sides of clouds looked rather orange or light pink, with a nice white blending them together into one but, behind her, the sky was turning orange and red with tiny hints of dark blue faded into the clouds...it was beautiful. 

As the scenery took Amity in, so did her music... all of this...this experience was washing that thought away. That thought and feeling that hasn't left her mind or body for weeks, not letting her sleep or think straight...that feeling that gnawed at Amity everyday, more than the last. That thought that made Amity part her lips and sit straight up and lean towards her computer. That...that thought. That thought of-

'Ding' 

"Luzura..." 

There was a new message on Instagram from Luzura just then...it almost made Amity jump in her seat when she saw it.  
Amity gulped and quickly turned into a empty parking lot, switching off her music and parking her car, then eagerly picking up her phone, dying to see what Luzura had said... 

She then clicked on the notification and unlocked her phone. She was now on Instagram in her and Luzura's DM's. Luzura had sent her a...song? 

'I thought since you like some of the music from my playlist, you may like this one! Give it a listen and tell me what you think!' 

Amity stared at her phone...there it was again. That feeling. That thought. Those feelings and thoughts that suffocated Amity to the point where she felt like she was drowning...it filled her up to the brim, and almost made her spill.

"Luzura...get out of my head..." Amity begged. What could she do...

Without even thinking, Amity had clicked on the song which brought her to Spotify and started playing it. 

"Not Thinking of You..." Amity read the song title aloud as she turned up her volume and blasted it in her car speakers as she drove. No one was on the roads anyway, so what did it matter...? 

The song was unlike any of the other songs on Luzura's playlist. The intro started up fast and the singing came in quickly...Amity gripped her sterling wheel and forced herself to listen. 

'Over and over, I try staying sober'  
'But I can't seem to get myself straight'  
'Still trying to erase all the feelings that stayed'  
'The minute that you walked away' 

Amity started to feel sweat form on her forehead and palms... 

'Is this love or obsession?'  
'Aren't the two exactly the same?'  
'But you still keep me guessing'  
'And that's the reason I ain't sane' 

The lyrics...that's exactly what Amity was thinking... the girl's heart started to race, and blush filled her cheeks in no time. 

'I don't really wanna love you'  
'I don't even care that much'  
'I just wanna see the day when I don't think of you'  
'I don't wanna get with you, baby'  
'I just wanna give you up'  
'I just wanna see the day when I don't think of you' 

F@&k. F$&k. F#@k. 

Amity swore you herself as she continued to listen to the music, tightly holding the steering wheel like her life was on the line as she started to speed up, a bit past the speed limit. 

'Not thinking of you'  
'Not thinking of you - all the time'  
'Not thinking of you'  
'Not thinking of you - every night'  
'Not thinking of you'  
'Not thinking of you - all the ti-i-i-me, whoah-oh-oh-uhh' 

Images of Luzura crawled into the front of Amity's mind, clouding her thoughts of anything else...they were taking over. Amity couldn't move...the lyrics had pulled her in, trapping her inside a cage that forced her to watch the memories of her and Luzura talking in voice chats, the multiple messages sent between the two...and the collection of Amity laying hot in her bed...listening to Luzura's playlist. 

'Week after week, I see you in my dreams'  
'But I don't even want you there'  
'I swear that I'm good, girl'  
'I just wish I could fix what only time can repair'

That was it...the finale piece to have Amity shatter. The dreams. The feelings. The calls. All because of this one girl called Luzura....

Amity submitted to defeat...she let one of her hands slip of the steering wheel and her other hand grip loosen, and finally stopped putting so much pressure of the gas pedal making her return to the normal speed limit...the chorus started up again. 

'Is this love or obsession?'  
'Aren't the two exactly the same?'  
'But you still keep me guessing'  
'And that's the reason I ain't sane' 

Submitted. That's all Amity was able to do now... Luzura won. Amity lost. Luzura was her addiction. Her fixation.

Her obsession.


	8. Dream Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hexcate and Luzura have a interesting talk...and their chat is not helping.

"It's hot..." 

Amity laid in her bed on the cold mattress that had no sheets on it which was pressing against Amity's bare skin gently with a mushy texture, having her entire body sink into it.   
For some reason...she had changed clothes. She was wearing a black hooded crop-top with very short black trunks that were slipped down a bit from her waist...

"Well...it is Florida, right? Don't the nights get a bit cooler?" 

A familiar, well known, soft and innocent voice spoke out from Amity's phone. She couldn't help the grin that shined on her face once she heard the girl speak. 

"Yeah...your right, they do." 

Amity was on a late night phone call with Luzura in the dark...she couldn't remember when she got home or when she changed her clothes and collapsed onto her bed, or even getting on a call with Luzura, actually...all she knew was that she was talking with the girl who was her drug...making her obsessed and not able to let go. 

The two girls fell quite...running out of things to talk about. 

"Hey Hexcate." 

"Yeah?" 

"Will you ever show anyone what you look like...?" 

That question left Amity to silence. Would she ever show anyone what she really looked like...? Would she show her fans? Would she show her friends? Would she show the world? 

Would she show Luzura...? 

"Hello...?" 

Amity opened up Instagram, doing to her DM's silently, not answering Luzura. 

"Hexcate...?" 

Suddenly a notification popped up on Luzura's phone screen. It was from Instagram, a DM from Hexcate... she slowly clicked on the banner and got sent to their DM's. Her eyes widened... 

"I-is...is that you...?" 

"Well...without my face in the photo, yes." 

Amity did it. She sent that photo. The photo of her in that black t-shirt with a teal blue dragon, and the notched collar print with her white denim jeans...she sent that stupid photo to Luzura. No hesitation. 

"You look...beautiful, even if I can't see your face..." 

"You really think so...?" 

Amity turned on her side and held the phone close up to her ear as she tucked her knees close into her chest. Everything Luzura said was exactly what Amity wanted to hear...every last bit of it. Her words stung with consideration and were coated with honey...it left a sweet ending that wrapped around Amity, and captured her in thoughts of love and lust... 

"I like how you look..." 

The exhausted girl who laid curled up in her bed sighed, and turned her face into her cold pillow.   
She couldn't do it anymore...she had to tell her. Luzura needed to know...Amity was barely holding on now...she had to tell her everything. 

"Luzura...I-" 

"Time is up Hexcate..." 

Amity snapped back towards her phone quickly, eyes widening with confusion and shock "What...?" 

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Her alarm...her alarm yelled at Amity. Yelled at her to wake up... 

——————————————————————————-

It was a hot summer day, July 6th. Amity was enduring the heat like she did as always for the past month and a half...she hadn't been out of her house for awhile now. What's it been? A few days? Possibly a whole week? She didn't know. Time was irrelevant.

It's not like she didn't want to go outside, it was beautiful and sunny. The only problem was the blistering hot Florida summer heat and humidity, like usual. Amity would go outside and have a fun adventure out in Miami for a day but... something was stopping her, and this time it wasn't the rays of burning hot light coming off the sun...no, this time it was loneliness.... 

Loneliness. A familiar feeling Amity hadn't had come to her for at least a month now...well not up until THAT night.   
Creeping out of the mattress she laid her back down on, having the feeling crawl into and under her skin...just like last night. 

This feeling use to come often to Amity, back when she first started streaming and making YouTube videos. Before she knew Boscha. Before she knew Luzura. Before she knew what pure happiness felt like...but now, Amity was...letting that feeling take over her even though she was surrounded by her friends and amazing people...   
Not literally though. Cooped up in her house with no one to talk to besides her cat, Otabin, she had no one. No one to hug her or look her in the eyes like... like Luzura did during her streams, looking directly at her webcam and into Amity's heart she kept locked away. 

"Fuck..." 

Amity clenched her sides. She hated it. Being alone. She didn't want that...she didn't want loneliness to drown her like it use to months ago. She didn't want boredom to take her down to the depths of the pond. She didn't want all these stupid, complex feelings to deal with...she didn't want to get invaded by the darkness.   
She didn't want to feel empty. She didn't want anything besides... 

"Luzura." 

Amity held her phone above her head. Luzura had texted her right then and there, asking her if she was busy. 

'No' 

Amity replied right away as she felt all those terrible, hurtful emotions drain out of her slowly, being replaced with happiness and tranquility.

'Wanna go on the SMP with me and finish building the house? I think I'll be streaming too if you don't mind :D' 

Slowly but surely, Amity dragged herself out of her bed and plopped down into her chair, sitting in front of her desk. She turned on her monitors and listened to the humming sound they made when they started up. Amity pulled out her phone and responded to Luzura's DM. 

'I'm hopping on, I'll be in VC 3' 

She then picked up her headphones and placed them on top of her head before heading to discord and getting in VC 3 like she said she would, and then opened Minecraft and joined the SMP, spawning where she last left off. 

"Okay, I'm here!" Luzura had just joined the VC and hopped on the server, spawning right next to Amity. "Hiii!" 

"Hey Luzura!" 

Amity could feel a smile forming on her face and a warm feeling starting to grow in her chest once she heard Luzura's sweet voice. 

"How you doin' Hexcate? Whatcha up to?" 

Luzura asked as Amity opened up the young girl's livestream and watched it from the side of her eye while she played Minecraft. 

During Luzura's livestream, her and Hexcate finished building the house they were working on together last stream, while making some small talk here and there. Luzura mostly read the donos, as long as they were appropriate, aloud to Hexcate. 

"What kinda music do you listen to?" Luzura read out. "My music taste changes weekly...I can never seem to stick to one! One day it's Lofi then it's anime openings and then it's hip hop!" 

Luzura giggled at her own response, making Amity glance at her other monitor that was displaying the girl's livestream. A genuine grin appeared on her face once seeing Luzura's happy smile and sparking eyes... 

"How about you Hexcate? Any music you like in particular...?" Luzura asked knowingly. 

"Uhm...you know...stuff." Amity mumbled quietly, embarrassed to admit that all she had been listening to lately was Luzura's playlist. 

"Ah, I see...hmmm hey Hexcate! Have you had to play a instrument before?" 

"Well...," Amity looked behind her chair quietly 

"My parents made me play the piano for three years but I quit it, then once I moved to Florida I picked up the bass guitar but I've stopped playing for a bit. Now my bass is just chilling on my wall..." 

Amity heard Luzura gasp on her end of call   
"You play bass!? Can I hear you play something!? Please!" 

Luzura pleaded however, Amity was hesitant to do what Luzura asked but, she couldn't stand the puppy eyes the girl made at her webcam. 

"I...I guess I can strum some cords..." 

Amity blushed softly, seeing the girl on her monitor smile and squeal. The blushing red girl got up and took the bass guitar that was hung on her wall off gently, then sat at her chair and tuned it to perfection. 

"Alright...I haven't done this in awhile so I won't be that good." Amity put on her headphones and lowered her mic close to the bass. "Here we go..." 

Amity glanced at her monitor nervously, but that all fear went away when she saw Luzura smiling while resting her face on her palms, swaying back and fourth excitedly. "Mhm..." 

Amity strummed the bass guitar cords a few times to get warmed up, then pressed her fingers down on the cords that strung down from the neck. Suddenly, she quickly strummed the strings with her left hand, while sliding her other hand up and down the frets pressing down on the cords at the same time, making a effortless deep tone that vibrated Amity's hands. 

"Well...how was that?" Amity ran her fingers through her sweating scalp and looked over at her monitor. 

Luzura's mouth was wide open and her fist were squeezed shut, moving back and fourth as Luzura started to laugh and grin, jumping out of her chair and applauding. 

"That was great! That was great! At first you were like dum dum dum, but then you were like DO DO DO DODO DODO!" 

Luzura waved her arms around and did more excited gestures to show how much she loved the little show Hexcate put on. 

"Pffft...what does that even mean?" 

Amity laughed and put her bass back in it's original place then sat down in her chair, watching Luzura do cute, funny gestures and then doing an air guitar while trying to imitate the sound Amity's bass guitar made with her voice.

"Haha! Wow! Your really good!" Luzura sat back down and smiled, getting back to the video game. 

"Thank you..." Amity spoke softly and set her mic back to it's original height, giggling a bit while remembering Luzura's weird antics seconds before. 

After all that, the two girls went back to playing on the SMP and went around getting better materials for Luzura, like new armor and tools, and even a little dog. It was quite in the call for a few minutes, before Luzura started up a small conversation. 

"Have you been sleeping well lately?" 

Amity flinched, being caught off guard. Was she sleeping well lately...? She didn't know, it was hard to tell. Amity would drift off to sleep listening to the music Luzura had in her playlist, then one moment she's trapped in a dream, then the next she's wide awake staring at her ceiling...breathing heavily as she recalled the dream over and over, step by step, word by word... 

Amity blushed as all those dreams flooded her mind. She kept calling them dreams but...they felt like nightmares.

"I dreamt about you..." 

Amity stopped playing the game, realizing what she had just said. F@&k. Did she say that aloud? Did Luzura hear her? F$@k, f@%k, f$&k! 

"Really...? What was it about?" 

Luzura asked curiously, as always in the blue. Amity could feel her pulse race once Luzura asked her what her dream was about.   
What dream would she even talk about? The one where Luzura held her from behind in cold water, then faded into Amity being in a car with wind in her face? Or the one where she was on a late night call with her...where she... 

"I sent a picture of myself to you...!" 

Amity blushed realizing she couldn't keep her thoughts in her head. Why was she telling Luzura all of this!? What is she doing to herself...? Why is she spilling out the truth to her? Why did she even speak... 

"That's...it? You just a sent a picture of yourself to me?" 

Luzura looked at her webcam with soft eyes and a kind smile. "Aw, you trust me with a photo of yourself Hexcate?" 

Amity covered her mouth and sunk into her seat. She couldn't stand that look from Luzura. Her glossed lips and shining eyes with the sweetest of voices...it made Amity melt into her chair, hating the feeling to the fullest while enjoying it at the same time...why was she acting like this? 

"You know, I heard that if you have someone you know in your own dream, it means that you've been thinking about them a lot, or it has certain aspects you like in the relationship you share with them!" 

Luz explained while Amity clenched her arm rest and looked away from the monitors, trembling softly while hiding her deep blushing red face in her arm. 

"Or...it means you love them, do you love me Hexcate?" 

Amity's breath hitched once she heard those words escape from Luzura's mouth. Did she love Luzura or...have a overwhelming obsession with her... ?

Her wonderful smile and her perfectly glossed lips that made her brown eyes glow and flicker...her rosey cheeks when she blushed from embarrassment or excitement...her laugh filled with glee and bliss which made Amity blush red like a tomato... 

Everything about that girl...even the slightest action made Amity gasp for air, drowning in Luzura... no matter what she couldn't escape these feelings, these thoughts, these words that made her slip into her chair and sigh like a love struck idiot...she was chained down, attached to them... 

"I...love you Luzura, happy...?" Amity said reluctantly, her voice shaking a bit and full of worry.   
She then put her hand over her face as heat rose to it quickly. 

"Aw...yeah I am happy." Luzura casually responded after a long moment of silence. 

That...was it. No I love you back or a thank you...that was that. Nothing else. No other words to speak.

Amity gripped her bare arms quietly... Luzura didn't say 'I love you' back...without those words, Amity felt...empty and lonely again. It's not like Luzura had to say those words back, it was just...hurtful without them. 

"Well, I had a dream about you too!" 

Amity perked up in her seat and leaned in close to her monitor which had Luzura's livestream on it. Did she just hear what Amity think she heard...? 

"I was on a voice call with you in discord actually."   
Luzura started to explain her dream to Hexcate and her stream. 

"It was a late night, 4 AM for me and we were just talking to each other." 

Amity listened quietly. 

"But...then you said something I couldn't catch...it was all foggy and glitched out when I asked you to repeat what you said. Then..." 

Amity looked over at her monitor quietly, watching Luzura slowly start to blush then laugh gently, rubbing her hands together. 

"You uh...well suddenly I saw glowing like hands come through my screen, almost as if it was emerging through water...and then the hands held me close. They rubbed my cheek and my hair...but I'm not sure who's hands they belong to. Your audio cut off so I didn't...." 

Luzura's voice trailed off quietly as she looked down. "I shouldn't be having those dreams. Pfft they are making me question things..." 

Meanwhile, Amity sat straight up in her chair, memorizing everything Luzura had just said. Questions filled her mind as she rubbed her face with her hands, beginning to have blush rise to her cheeks once again...why shouldn't Luzura be having these dreams...? What was the problem with it...?

"My dreams aren't as interesting as yours though, heh..." Luzura laughed off everything she had just said, moving on. Unlike her chat...they all spammed something along the lines of

'Wait, both had dreams about each other?' 

'Luzura x Hexcate' 

'Ship! Ship! Ship!' 

'Oh my god are they gay for each other?' 

Luzura's gaze fell upon the chat, and Amity noticed because the young girl's face started to get flustered and uncomfortable... 

"I-I'm gonna go get some water real fast, Hexcate do you mind entertaining my stream for a bit?" 

Entertaining. There's that word again...in a different context now though. Amity bit her lip and let out a awkward laugh. "Y-yes of course Luzura!" 

Now...Amity was left alone with Luzura's stream. She stayed quite while reading the chat which was going 1000 mph. 

'Hexcate is a simp!' 

'Hexcate LOOVVESS Luzura! Quoted and clipped' 

'This is an unexpected turn of events' 

As Amity read the chat which was spamming anything to do with Hexcate x Luzura. Odd thing was...Amity liked it. She liked it a lot. She liked it to the point where she wanted to read the chat over and over again whenever she wanted to. Late at night... laying in bed...on a call with Luzura herself...her heart fluttered at the thought of it and her eye lids lowered, inspecting each and every comment that had anything to do with her and Luzura.

"Alright I'm back!" Luzura's face had gone back to it's normal color and she was now sitting back in her chair. 

"Huh?" Amity snapped out of her little daze, realizing Luzura had come back now. 

"So chat, was miss Hexcate entertaining enough for you all?" Luzura giggled, now back to her normal mannerism. 

"I-I was most definitely entertaining!" Amity quickly defended herself.

"You sure about that? They said you were quiet the entire time and all they heard was some heavy breathing...?" 

"Wha! I..." Amity's face then flushed again, knowing what the chat said was...correct. Now, even more weird and complex emotions ran over Amity... stream by stream, her thoughts and emotions got more deep and confusing. They were so hard to understand...and she still was questioning 

'What's the difference between a love...and a obsession?' 

Those words echoed in her mind, mocking her to the point she wanted to cover her ears and scream. There was a lump in Amity's throat, and no matter how hard she shallowed...it wouldn't go down. 

Suddenly, a dono popped up and the text-to-speech donation read aloud 

'How do two feel about the Hexcate x Luzura fanfics and fan art?' 

That donation caught both Amity and Luzura off guard, making the two fumble over the words and not be able to form a full sentence without stuttering or awkwardly laughing in between. 

"W-well I don't mind...it is a...interesting concept. As long as Hexcate isn't uncomfortable with it, then neither am I..." 

Luzura looked away from her camera, playing with the tip of her hair, twisting it around in front of her eyes. 

"I-I'm also okay with...it." Amity mumbled quietly, yet she didn't admit that she was interested in reading a fanfic...or two...or all of them. Maybe even searching for some Hexcate x Luzura fan art - no. Amity isn't that type of person, this is her friend after all. 

Those thoughts aren't normal... 

Slowly...Amity and Luzura navigated their attention back to Minecraft, and began to play together on the SMP without any other problems. No one else was on the server at the time. Only those two...   
Amity finally showed Luzura the inside of her humongous castle with the big windows in huge rooms, the quarts pillars with every detail there could be, the dining room that was 30 blocks long and 10 blocks wide. 

"Here, let me get you some food!" Amity joked around, going into the large kitchen and grabbing golden carrots for Luzura, who was crouching on a seat, which was actually a stair but, no one questioned it. 

"Here you go miss Luzura." Amity threw down the carrots onto the table, in front of Luzura. Amity then stood next to the sitting girl like a waitress. 

"Why thank you miss Hexcate!" 

Luzura ate the golden carrot while Amity watched from behind her screen. She then turned to her monitor, watching Luzura take a sip of water and read the chat. 

"Hm...? H...hey Hexcate..." Luzura blushed and a goofy smile came to her face. 

"Yeah?" 

"There's a fanfic...and it's about us." 

Amity's heart almost stopped. What? What did she just say?

"They say we should read it...I think it's called..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day to ask questions about the stories Our Love Is Live and The Owl House Beta Sibling AU! Ask questions about ( or directly to ) any of the characters or about anything in general like future stories and such! You can even ask me to write a small story/scene between to or more characters ! Get in those questions soon please :)


	9. Fanfiction and Tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luzura read a fanfic, causing chaos...

"They say we should read it...I think it's called...-" 

"HEXCATE!!!" 

Boscha had just joined the voice call and the second she did, she ear raped everyone in it with her screeching. Amity almost fell out of her chair from the shocking and surprising sound Boscha made. 

"W-what the hell..." 

A curse escaped Amity's mouth, when she didn't mean to say it. She quickly realized what she had blurted out and tried correcting herself. 

"What the heck. What the heck." 

"Yeah, nice save idiot." 

Boscha's voice irked Amity once she spoke. She sounded serious but, the voice crack in between the weird noise Boscha made once she joined the call and her quick change in tone, settled down the tense feeling rushing through Amity's body... 

"What do you want Boscha...?" 

Amity slowly asked, going into discord and checking the call quietly, ready to mute Boscha if she said anything embarrassing or stupid. 

"Hexy Hex, can we go into a private call together for a sec?" 

Boscha's tone was now more...serious and stern. Amity could feel her heart start to pound in her chest but, she kept her cool, moving into a private call with Boscha to who she presumed to have a genuine talk with... 

"Is everything okay Boscha? Did something happen to you or someone...?" Amity asked hesitantly, cautious of her words just in case it triggerd her dear friend in any way... 

"Amity..." 

"Yes...?" 

The call went quiet between the two girls and the more quiet it was, the more anxiety started to fill Amity's mind. 

Why was Boscha so silent? Why did Boscha randomly interrupt her call with Luzura? Most of all...why did Boscha sound so serious...? 

"Pfft. YOU SAID I LOVE YOU TO LUZURA I'M PUTTING THAT AS MY RINGTONE!!!" 

Amity's soul left her body as she listened to her friend completely break the serious act she put on, and laughed at Amity for a few minutes before calming down and sighing, with a few snickers escaping her mouth as Boscha took deep breaths. 

"P-phew...y-you...I cant...-" 

Boscha could barely even speak since she found the whole situation funny to the point she couldn't form complete sentences, while Amity.... 

"I hate you." 

She left the call without another word. Her cheeks were burning up from embarrassment and annoyance. Amity hated being teased, and Boscha knew that. Amity knew that Boscha was gonna tease her about the little "incident" for the rest of her life..

Amity shook the thought of teasing off, then navigated her way back onto the call with Luzura in it and returned with a heavy sigh escaping her lips. 

"You alright Hexcate? Did something happen with you and Boscha?" 

The curiosity and worry in Luzura's voice made Amity smile with joy. She loved how Luzura worried about her...that Luzura cared about her. She liked the warm feeling that rose in her chest, and how it relaxed all of her muscles, putting them at ease. 

"Yeah everything is fine! Boscha was just...teasing me." 

Amity sighed at the thought of it once again. Every time Boscha teased her, blush rushed to her cheeks and her entire body went stiff, then Amity would usually yelled at Boscha telling her to shut up but, Boscha would be too busy laughing her ass off at Amity's reaction to answer her. Even though Boscha teased Amity a lot, Amity still liked her and she holds a very special place in her heart...

"Oh that's good, I was a bit worried for a second... she sounded serious haha!" 

As Luzura spoke, Amity watched her stream, swooning at the girl's voice and face...the soft caramel skin that shined from the glow of the monitor and the light brown eyes that gazed over at her webcam, making Amity's heart flutter with delight... 

"Well, you made it just in time! I was just about to read a fanfic about you and me to the stream!" 

The second Amity heard those words fall out of Luzura's mouth, her heart dropped onto the floor. Suddenly, guilt and panic ran through out Amity's body without a warning, making Amity suddenly have a chill go from her shoulders down to her feet. She could feel a lump starting to form in the middle of her throat, making her scared to speak... 

"W...what." 

"Hah! Yeah! I was gonna read at least one chapter since everyone is recommending it!" A cheerful smile came across Luzura's face, before it slowly turned into a frown. 

"Unless you feel uncomfortable! We don't have to read it of course!" 

The switch between the tone in Luzura's voice made Amity's heart ache...especially when she saw that frown appear on Luzura's face, a expression that she had never seen on Luzura's face before. She didn't like it...

"W-we should read it!" Amity quickly responded, not wanting to be a buzzkill...

"Oh...? W-well I mean..." Luzura's voice trailed off and Amity and Luzura's eyes met through monitor screen...Luzura looked concerned but then replaced the look with a bright smile, turning back towards her other monitor, opening up a new tab, and searching up the Hexcate x Luzura fanfic and finding it in seconds.... 

"You...sure about this Hexcate?" 

"...yeah." 

"Uhm...well I'm only reading one chapter! Okay?" 

Luzura tried making this the least uncomfortable situation as possible but there was no way around it, this would be very awkward...reading a fanfic about you and another YouTuber/Streamer you've never met or seen in real life? Very odd...  
The thought made Amity grin uncomfortably...

"Alright, the fanfic is called...'Cold Skin' it has 3 chapters so far...let's read it shall we!" 

Amity gulped. She was nervous. Nervous over a fanfic that wasn't even real! It didn't have anything to do with Amity's real life, or her feelings...so, why was she so nervous about it? It's not real, of course. The fanfic in no way reflects how she feels about Luzura, and this fanfic won't change...the way she feels...   
It's just a fanfic. 

Nothing else. 

"Hexcate, I'm gonna read this fanfic while playing Minecraft so, I may be a bit slow..." 

Luzura mumbled into her mic, going back to the Minecraft tab, having it take up her entire screen while Amity presumed Luzura was gonna be reading the fanfic on her other monitor, since she kept glancing at it. 

"Chapter 1, bliss." Luzura stared at her other monitor quietly, skimming over the words before starting to read them aloud while her hands on her keyboard played Minecraft easily, as if the keyboard was apart of her body and she knew every nook and cranny of it...

"It was a boring day in the UK, and Luzura had just finished taking her afternoon shower..." Luzura interrupted herself, "I think this story is focused on my point of view?" 

Amity nodded to herself quietly, doing something else on her computer while listening to Luzura read. 

"Luzura's short and brown wet hair had tiny water droplets coming off of tiny strands that clung to her neck, before she wiped them away with a towel as she went to pick out a outfit to wear that day...," Luzura stopped reading for a moment to glance back at her monitor which displayed Minecraft.   
"Anyway, Luzura stopped at her closet and threw on a light gray tank top that was a bit too short, and revealed a bit of her stomach but she pulled her purple shorts up with a yellow brim so there was only a slither of skin showing." 

As Luzura read on, Amity could feel heat rising in her chest. The image of Luzura with her hair down and wet, with her glistening brown hair and pixie cut...

Amity clenched her shirt and mumbled profanities under her breath as blush blossomed on her cheeks. Luckily, no one on Luzura's stream, or Luzura herself, heard Amity sigh and cuss quietly into her hand. 

"Luzura sat at her desk, looking at her phone ready to start her stream but then, she got a text message from her dear Hexcate..." 

A goofy grin appeared on Luzura's face as she read that last sentence. Blush formed on the sides of her cheeks as some snickering escaped her lips, making Amity's heart to race...Luzura's tiny smile left Amity speechless...maybe it was the fanfic but, seeing Luzura like that, made a short tingle go through out Amity's body. 

Luzura read on, 

"The text message said 'I'm here' and before Luzura knew it, she heard a ring coming from her doorbell. That's right! Hexcate had come to visit Luzura, all the way from Florida and well...Luzura had a problem. She had a huge crush on Hexcate...and now, her crush was at her front door with her arms crossed and folded." 

'Crush? Hexcate was Luzura's crush in this story...!?'

Amity thought to herself quietly, gripping the arm rests on her chair and pulling her legs up onto the seat cushion and towards her chest as Amity stared intently at her monitor screen which showed Luzura's Minecraft but on Luzura's face cam, Luzura had completely left her Minecraft alone and all her attention was fixed onto reading the fanfic...

"Luzura then rushed to her front door, and opened it excitedly! She was then met face to face with Hexcate herself, a beautiful girl with green hair-"

Luzura stopped herself. 

"HEXCATE YOU HAVE GREEN HAIR!?" 

The question caught Amity off guard like usual when she was in a daze...staring at Luzura. She was reluctant to respond but a soft smile appeared on Amity's face as she relaxed her shoulders. 

"Yeah...I have green hair but that's all you'll ever know about my appearance..." 

That was a lie. She wanted to show Luzura her face. Her body. Everything about her...she wanted Luzura to see her the same way Amity saw her.   
Cute. Pretty. Adorable...everything.   
Even though Amity wanted to show Luzura her face, there was something holding her back...more thoughts and emotions. 

Will she like me? The true me? Will she think I'm pretty? What if she says she doesn't wanna be friends anymore? What if...she...hates me? 

Amity shrunk into her chair, growing guilty and angry over the thoughts that clouded her mind and vision. 

"Alright anyway, moving on to the fanfic again," Luzura giggled softly and licked her dry lips with her tongue to get them moist, glancing at the camera slightly while Amity witnessed the whole thing...   
Amity's face went completely red at the small action from Luzura, pulling her legs closer to her chest while sitting in her chair and bringing her thumb to her mouth, biting her fingernail quietly...continuing to listen to Luzura's soft gentle voice that soothed her muscles and relaxed her mind...Luzura's voice was music to Amity's ears. 

"Luzura jumped at Hexcate, pulling her in for a hug and having her lips brush up against the side of Hexcate's neck gently..." 

Luzura stop for a second, staring at the line she had just read before letting out a short laugh, avoiding eye contact towards her camera and lolling her head to the side, sticking a bit of her tongue out and biting it. 

"Interesting way to greet someone, right Hexcate?"   
Luzura waited for Amity response but, she got no answer... 

Amity felt the side of her neck gently, wishing some warm, gentle feeling was there as she was biting her lip and staring at her reflection coming off her third monitor which was turned off, having a black screen that reflected the embarrassment on Amity's face and body...

The flustered girl, all red and feverish, ran her hand through her hair as the unstoppable emotions like embarrassment and lust overwhelmed her, causing the poor girl to mumbled breathy curses as her toes curled on her cushion.   
These foolish emotions were taking over Amity once again, making her do and think things she would've never thought of or do things she would've never done weeks ago...what the hell is Luzura doing to her? 

Making Amity flush red daily and dream about someone by her side every other night, forcing her into old emotions she thought she had got rid of like loneliness and pity... 

F@&k. 

"H-heh imagine if we actually met in real life Hexcate!" Luzura laughed and went back to her normal mannerisms. 

"We...can." Amity said bluntly. 

The call went quite, and the two girl's faces heated up more and more as they both absorbed the sentence... 

"W-wait really...?" Luzura asked, breaking the silence with her sharp, stuttering words. 

"I-I mean...well like- I wouldn't be...n-never mind!"   
Amity stuttered and shook her head quickly, trying to stop panicking. 

"I..." Luzura sounded like she wanted to say something else to Amity but, she just giggled slightly and laid back in her chair. "That's enough fanfic for me for today..." she admitted. 

"Me too..." Amity shrugged quietly, not completely sure if she had read too much of the fanfic...there was something wrong with her. Something no one in their right mind should think about her and her friend...

Oddly enough...Amity wanted to read more of the fanfic...she wanted to read them all. Chapter by chapter, page by page, word by word. Amity wanted to read them all...

There was that feeling again...that lovesick, obsession feeling. That stupid feeling Amity hated but yearned for daily, wanting to feel hatred so much while begging for the other feeling of lust. It ate her alive day and night, all those feelings stirring up in her stomach and heart. Amity wanted to shove the feelings down a dark pit and then cry about it, then on the other hand, Amity wanted to savor those feelings and nurture them fully but...she was stuck. Stuck between the same question that had been on repeat in her mind for hours on end. 

'What's the difference between a love and a obsession...?' 

"I think I'm gonna end the stream for now guys... nice seeing and talking to you all!" 

And just like that, Luzura left the discord call and ended her stream. 

——————————————————————————-

As always, Boscha and Amity sat in comfortable silence, none of them willing to speak a word unless it was a question, or a answer. 

Amity ran her tongue gently over her tooth on the left side of her mouth, which was pointy like a fang. She focused on her monitor screen, going over a YouTube video she pre-recorded with Boscha and Skara_Red, editing some parts, taking some out, etc.   
Amity was too focused on editing she didn't even notice that Boscha had been humming suspiciously for quite a long while now. 

"Soooo...Hexy-" 

"Don't call me that." Amity quickly snapped out of her work mode to make the remark at Boscha. 

"Right...but, I was watching Luzura's stream-" 

"Obviously you were. You pulled me into a separate call just to..." Amity sighed, refusing to finish her sentence. 

"Shut up for a second, okay?" Amity sighed, deciding to listen to her friend. 

"You said you and Luzura should meet up some time, right?" Boscha asked Amity for reassurance. 

Amity bit her bottom lip as her eyebrows narrowed, becoming skeptical on where this conversation was going... 

"Yes...what of it?" 

"Well I was thinking..." Boscha giggled for a second, causing Amity to sit up straight in her chair and place both her feet on the ground. "What if me, you, and Luzura met up!" 

"WHAT." 

Boscha laughed nervously, not expecting Amity to give such a uptight, stern answer. "Yeah! We could totally meet up in Florida! Hang out for a week or two..." 

"Being stuck with you for two weeks would be the definition of hell." Amity grunted. "Especially with you in my home." 

"Wha! Hey wait let me explain everything to it's fullest!" Boscha whined, regaining her composure once again. 

"I was thinking me and Luzura could fly out to meet you and we could spend a week together. Me and you are great friends and it seems you and Luzura have good chemistry as well...you also seem awfully comfortable around her?"   
Amity let out a groan of discomfort once Luzura got mentioned. 

"Listeeennn...," Amity's friend, now growing inpatient hissed. "I texted Luzura and-" 

"Texted?"

"Yeah? I have her number...?" 

Amity could feel some jealousy swelling up in her, but she shoved it down and kept quiet, letting Boscha continue her explanation. It's not like she was jealous that Boscha got Luzura's phone number before she did... 

"OKAY, anyhow, I talked this over with her and she said she was down...but this is all up to you, okay? We don't have to come if you don't want us to, I know you don't want us to see your face since you get uncomfortable..." 

Amity thought about it. Finally meeting Boscha and Luzura in real life, letting them finally see what she looks like? She didn't hate the idea she just...wasn't too accepting of it. 

"Uhm...hmmm." She hummed and tapped her foot quietly. "I'm not against the idea but-" 

"GREAT! I'll book the plane tickets!" Boscha quickly overpowered Amity's words before she could go against what she said. 

"W-wait! Boscha I'm not sure these next two weeks are a good time to visit...I actually got a lot of work to do and..." Amity looked behind her, staring at her room with dirty clothes on the floor and the messed up bed. "I'm not ready for guests..." 

Boscha hummed quietly, tapping her foot loud enough for Amity to hear. "Well get ready. We're coming, I booked plane tickets for me and Luzura." 

Amity's heart dropped. Boscha couldn't be serious, there was absolutely no way Boscha would just do that...right? 

"You didn't." 

"Did." 

"Prove it." 

After a few seconds, Amity got a text message from Boscha with a picture of her doing a piece sign with her hand while next to her monitor screen, and it was clear she purchase plane tickets. New York to Miami, Florida. London, United Kingdom to Miami, Florida. 

"YOU DID NOT. BOSCHA CANCEL THOSE RIGHT NOW!!!" 

"Nope! You were gonna be delaying this trip for years anyway. I'm just giving you a push." 

Amity groaned loudly. She wanted to stamp her feet on the ground and complain and protest but, she also was excited at the thought that her friends could be coming...in a weird, friendship kinda way. 

"Ugh...I hate you. You are so impulsive...it worries me what you do with your money." Amity huffed. "I swear that was record timing, how did you order those tickets so quickly?" 

"...." 

"Boscha...did you order those before calling me." 

"Uhhhh....well in my defense I thought you were gonna say yes either way so, win win, y'know?" Boscha laughed it off while Amity slammed her head against her desk and screamed internally. 

"I'm not telling you where I live. Good luck being in the streets." Amity smirked, thinking she out smarted Boscha but alas, her smug comment got shot down. 

"First off, I have money and could stay at a hotel and second, you've sent me packages before which had your address on it so, I know where you live." 

Boscha laughed at Amity's defeat, knowing she had the upper hand in this situation. Boscha owned all the leverage.

"Fine...okay you win. When are you two coming?" Amity gave in. 

"Between 3-5 weeks from now." 

"WHAT!" Amity yelled. "DO YOU NOT KNOW WHEN YOU ARE EVEN COMING!?!" 

"Chill..." Boscha huffed nonchalantly "We both know when were coming but since you are so worried about having a dirty house, I'm giving you time to clean it and you gotta clean it since I'm technically doing a surprise attack visit on you~" 

Amity sighed heavily. How much of this did Boscha plan out...there was no way of stopping her from coming to Florida. 

"You are so annoying. What if I don't feel comfortable with you coming now." 

"You said you were okay with it before hand, no take backs!" Boscha laughed. "Hexy Hex, it's good to step out of your comfort zone...I've known you for years and...I really wanna meet you, yeah?" Boscha sighed softly, thinking of other reasons why Amity wouldn't want her coming. 

"Is this about Luzura...?" 

"W-WHAT!? LUZURA...? WHO'S LUZURA HAHA."   
The nervous, awkward laugh Amity did at the end of her sentence gave it away. 

"Oh yeah...you like her don't you?" Boscha teased. 

Amity's face started to heat up again as she bit her tongue and started to panic. How did Boscha know that Amity...no. Don't jump to conclusions.

"I don't like her!" Amity objected. "She's my friend!" 

"Ugh, I don't mean love...idiot." Amity relaxed a bit hearing that sentence... 

"She just, interested you, didn't she? You obsessed over her for like, a week for no reason. What did you find so special about her anyway?" Boscha asked quietly, yearning for a answer to the question Amity never seemed to answer fully. 

"I just...look....I..." Amity stuttered, trying to find the answer she didn't even have a exact answer to herself. 

What was so special about Luzura? Was it her perfectly soft, tan skin? Was it the small group of dark brown freckles plastered on face and brood shoulders that made Amity's heart ache? Was it Luzura's perfect, plump lips that looked so...so kissable, especially when she ran her tongue over them...? Was it her bright smile that could light up a whole city? Maybe it was the way she ran her fingers through her short, silky dark maroon hair while tugging at the front of her hairs slightly as she stared at her monitor screen, which was lighting up her beautiful brown face with curves that flattered her cute round nose. No, maybe it was her rose colored cheeks that complimented her almond shaped, light brown eyes that Amity could drown in if she looked into them for too long.... 

It couldn't be any of that. No possible way. 

"Yo Hex." 

"W-WHAT!" Amity was snapped out of her trance of Luzura, quickly yelping at Boscha's words. 

"Your trending on Twitter again..." Amity could hear some hesitation in Boscha's voice 

"And not the good kind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, WRITERS BLOCK HECKED ME OVER AND I WAS LAZY HAPPY NEW YEAR I LOVE YOU ALL NEE CHAPTER SOON 💗


	10. Answering Questions and Writing Stories! Happy Holidays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answering some questions!

Hey! Author here! As you know this is a QandA so...we answering some questions and writing VERY TOTALLY SHORT stories/scenes that people have suggested. :D 

Also kill me for that title.

⚠️QUICK NOTICE⚠️   
I have another account on Wattpad and ao3 and that is where I'm gonna be posting small short stories and ships like Boscha x Willow or Luz x certain girls idk-   
I'll be posting some small stories that aren't as big as my major stories on my main account. They will be showing small stories of ships from TOH (mostly)  
You can even ask me to write about a ship, and even describe the relationship between the too if ya want! I will mostly post on that account when I'm bored or want to write a small idea I can't add into my major stories, like oneshots! 

Like I may write some short scenes from my major books like Our Love Is Live or TOH Beta Sibling AU. You can go there if you wanna see some fluff from characters like Amelia and Lucia or some conversations in a VC on Discord late at night between Luzura and Hexcate...

These short scenes/stories will probably not play a big part in my main stories. They are just here for fun and to show what happened in between time skips sometimes, like when those few weeks that passed with Amity in between June and July 5th in Our Love Is Live.

My user is: Burnt_Crisp   
I will link it in the comments below this post! It's also in my socials in my bio on ao3 and Wattpad! 

Questions for TOH Beta Sibling AU are first, then questions for Our Love Is Live is next, then I'll answer some question about myself, and lastly, small stories are at the end, both using characters from each story separately. You'll see.   
I'll also be describing some characters Minecraft skins down below from Our Love Is Live!

Let's get right into it! Let's start with questions on The Owl House Beta Siblings AU, there is only a few on this one but a lot on Our Love Is Live.

First question 

Q: Will we see the Clawthorne sisters together in future chapters? 

A: Honestly, I'd like to see that but, I need a way to have Lilith be put in the story and my mind goes blank. I think I have somewhat of a idea for the two Clawthorne sisters meeting, and also what job Lilith has. :) So most likely, yes. ————————————————————————  
Q: Looks like someone began to be jealous of the familiar girls Lucia. Ehem. In general, will Amelia also react to guys? (Maybe even those who flirt with Lucia? Dunno)

A: Amelia hasn't really seen Lucia hang out with boys much, because most of them are scared of her and don't even DARE to ask for her number- but besides that, if there are some brave guys out there who flirt with Lucia, and Amelia got wind of it? Uhm...they won't be able to have children to say the least.   
————————————————————————  
Q: I'm not sure if I should ask more about the dad, maybe just leave for the story, but do Luz and Lucia they have the same dad? Honestly both Noceda and Blight dads are interesting. 

A: Yes, they do have the same father! He left once he heard there was another child on the way... ————————————————————————  
Q: What happened after Lucia's and Amelia's kiss? Did they never talk about it again or just forget about it...? 

A: Weelll, after the kiss...it was VERY awkward between the two on the ride back to Amelia's apartment. Once Amelia got out of the car, they both agreed to never speak of it again and bring it to their graves and just FORGET ABOUT IT. But...they still think about that kiss a lot in secrecy. ————————————————————————  
Q: Does everyone get a happy ending? 

A: I'm not exactly sure...I'm still working on and brainstorming, re-writing the ending but, it's a high possibility everyone has a happy ending!  
————————————————————————  
Q: Who were the inspirations for your Beta AU character personality's and why did you choose them? 

A: I didn't have anyone in particular that inspired me on their personalities besides that Lucia and Amelia as based off of Tori Vega and Jade West.   
Luz is herself and Amity is herself.  
————————————————————————  
Question for Lucia and Amelia:   
How did you feel when you first got behind the wheel? 

Lucia: I didn't hit a stop sign or a child so, I think I did well. It was easy honestly.

Amelia: I ran my dad's car into my mother's. I felt great, and yes, I did do it on purpose. ————————————————————————

I'm pretty sure I got all the questions for TOH Beta Sibling AU so, if I missed yours, I'm sorry and you can ask me again and I will answer in the comments! Now moving on...

Our Love Is Live questions: 

Q: Will Edric and Emira ever appear? If so, will they still be related to Amity?

A: Possibly. I need to find a role for them to play in the story though...I can't just throw them in there but, maybe one day Amity calls her siblings to sort out her feelings or if she's crying over...something in particular. *Foreshadowing* ————————————————————————  
Q: Have you planned how long this story is going to be? 

A: I doubt it will be more than 15-25 chapters ————————————————————————  
Q: How did you come up with the title "Our Love is Live"?

A: Just came to me as I was starting this story.————————————————————————  
Q: Inspiration on "Our love is live"? I've seen animatics of toh characters being minecraft players but idk if that's what inspired you 🤔 

A: I've seen those animations too! I could never follow along with the story line though...my inspiration for Our Love Is Live is Heatwaves and a bunch of songs from my playlist. I somehow almost always have music corresponding in one of my chapters of this fanfic...I may reference a song or the entire chapter is based off a song. Like half of the chapter 'Take Your Mind On The Florida Roads' is based off the song 'Not Thinking of You' by The Royal  
————————————————————————  
Q: What exactly do Amity's fans know about her? Like do they know her sexuality, do they know her age? Also where is Luz from? 

A: Amity's fans actually know very little about her. All her fans know is that she has green hair, but they don't know what shade. Hexcate annouced she has green hair one day on a random live stream but she didn't say what shade, the style, the length.   
They know Hexcate lives in Florida and that she is 20, that's about it. Hexcate has never officially stated her sexuality and often strays away from the question when asked. She'll usually laugh it off and ignore it.   
Luz is originally from Arizona or somewhere in that area but at a young young age, her mother moved the two to the UK. All Luzura's fan know is that Luzura lives in the UK. ————————————————————————  
Q: Has Amity ever gotten recognized by voice? 

A: Yes! One time actually but, in a calm manner she just said "Who's Hexcate...?" and gave the person a confused look. The person who asked if she was Hexcate was also confused but shrugged it off, thinking that Amity had the same voice as Hexcate...she was lucky that day. ————————————————————————  
Q: How many Twitch subs does Luz have? 

A: Before the whole Hexcate thing, roughly around 64k but once the whole thing with Hexcate, she now has 400k followers on Twitch and now 500k on YouTube. Hexcate basically gave her a HUGE boost. ————————————————————————  
Q: How much money does Luz and Amity have? 

A: Well, per year...? Amity makes roughly 9 Mil a year and now Luz makes at least 1.5k from her Twitch streams and when she uploads a new video to YouTube. If that makes sense. ————————————————————————  
Q: Is there gonna be some controversy about Amity's face and what do her mom and dad think about her profession, if they even know? 

A: There will probably be no controversy with Amity's face. I mean out of all things, her fans understand she is uncomfortable with showing her face, so they don't push. Also, Amity never takes pictures of herself or goes outside a lot so, no one could "expose her."   
Amity's parents know of her profession and discouraged her from the beginning but, once Amity had enough money and a good stable connection with Twitch and YouTube, she moved out and cut ties with her parents. They still are angry at Amity but can't find where she lives or her number so...   
————————————————————————  
Q: Is there a certain time (Eastern) that you update Our Love Is Live 

A: Almost always late at night or early morning. Night owl things...   
————————————————————————  
Q: Haha, but how they gonna make fanart if they don't know what Hexcate looks like?? 

A: They usually draw fanart of Hexcate based off her Minecraft skin! I will describe a lot of people's Minecraft skin at the end of this! ————————————————————————  
Q: Why did you decide to make Luz a lonely streamer rather than have her be friends with Gus and Willow?

A: No particular reason, I originally was gonna make it so Luz knew Gus, Gus originally going to be a VERY famous YouTuber based off of MatPat but I made it so Gus was based off of Tubbo instead. One of my plans with the concept version of Gus was that he knew Luz, and Luz just starting to know Hexcate, she wanted to impress Hexcate and introduce Gus to her, since Hexcate really likes his content! But, I scratched that entire plan...  
Gus now is a Minecraft streamer and a YouTuber who does game theories! Still somewhat like MatPat.   
————————————————————————  
Q: Where does Eda play out in this AU? 

A: I may not add her in? I could make it so Eda is her step-mom? She may not be in this AU...😅 ————————————————————————  
Q: Does Luz live with anyone?

A: She use to live with her mom, but her mom wanted to move back into the USA and Luz wanted to stay in the UK so she got herself a apartment and lives alone. Still keeps in contact with her mother of course!————————————————————————  
Q: When both Amity and Luz talked for 4 hours did Luz eventually post it as a YouTube video?

A: She did! It got a lot of views! ————————————————————————   
Q: Otabin pedigree cat? Or does he not have a breed? If he is thoroughbred, what breed is he? 

A: I was thinking Otabin is either a hairless cat or Siamese? But, maybe Toyger cat? I think Otabin is a small cat though...smol bean. ————————————————————————   
Q: Where do people live in this AU? 

A: I'll give you a list! It's not too specific but I hope you get the idea: 

Amity: Miami, Florida (House)  
Luz: Use to live in the area around Arizona but then moved to London, United Kingdom (Apartment)  
Boscha: New York, New York City (Apartment)   
Willow: San Francisco, California (House)   
Gus: California, Los Angles (House with parents)   
Mattholomule: Brighton, United Kingdom (House with parents)   
Skara: Manchester, United Kingdom (Apartment)   
Emira and Edric: Unknown 

A lot of them live in the UK like a lot of famous Minecraft Youtubers.   
————————————————————————  
Q: What are everyone's ages?

A: Another list!:   
Amity: 20   
Luz: 19   
Boscha: 20 (Younger one between her and Amity)   
Willow: 23   
Gus: 16   
Mattholomule: 16 (Older one between him and Gus)   
Skara: 22  
Emira and Edric: 24   
————————————————————————

Questions for the author, me! 

Q: Well then, which is more interesting for you to write: romantic scenes or emotional scenes? 

A: I'm decent at writing romantic scenes but they can bore me with how lovey dovey they can be, so I sometimes stray to emotional scenes because I find it interesting to see a character break down and loose it. Both are quite easy to write for me but if I had to choose which one I prefer to write, probably emotional? ————————————————————————  
Q: Are you hydrated or do I have to stab you?

A: Do...ice cubes count? ————————————————————————   
Q: What got you into the Lumity ship? What caught your eye about the ship? 

A: I don't know? I don't think I've ever really seen a show with queer characters in it besides Adventure Time so I've been starved of any cartoon that has any queer people in it haha...😅 also the first time Amity appeared I was like 'Shes the one.' Y'know?  
I guess also seeing Luz and Amity dancing and Amity gay panicking just made me fall in love with the ship even more.  
I use to be so obsessed with this ship I legit save every photo I find of Lumity wether it's on Insta, Twitter, Pinterest. Seriously I have 6.8k photos of Lumity photos on Pinterest, and that doesn't even include the other album of Beta Lumity... ————————————————————————   
Q: It seems like you never had a writer art block (you post alot, which is good. I'm just saying that it just amazes me), so what really motivates you to write.

A: Well, I day dream A LOT. In the shower, at night, at school, walking- before I even started writing fanfics I already had a bunch of ideas. This is actually the first time I started writing my ideas down and turning them into stories. Another reason on how I don't get writer's block is because I listen to music! A lot...too much.   
I always have headphones in and while I'm listening to music, I come up with a story line going along with the song. Like a animatic in my head.   
I actually have been getting writers block a lot recently because I don't have any good music to listen to, even though I have a playlist with 587 songs on it...  
But it's possible, I do get writers block. Wowie...I just always come up with new ideas, for a short answer. ————————————————————————  
Q: When it comes to writing or reading fanfics, which one do you prefer, Aus or no aus? 

A: I think...no AU's? I like both! AU's add flavor to the story and no AU's are just interesting to see how I or someone interpret the story itself! Fanfics in general are just so cool, seeing other people's writing! ————————————————————————  
Q: How do you usually spend your free time? 

A: Day dreaming, sleeping, drawing, listening to music, watching gay cartoons, spinning around in wheelie chair. ————————————————————————   
Q: What was your first fandom? 

A: Probably...My Little Pony...————————————————————————  
Q: Ready for Christmas? 

A: I'm never ready for anything. ————————————————————————   
Q: What got you into writing? What made it stand out to you from other hobbies? 

A: I dunno...I only really got into it recently and drawing is just so annoying sometimes...I can put my ideas out on paper/screen but in writing, I can extend the emotion, the scene, the feeling, y'know? ————————————————————————  
Q: Do you typically develop the plot for each chapter and then write it based off the outline, or do you write the plot as it pops into your head? 

A: Often times a idea just pops into my head and I go off from there. When I pause my writing I think 'What can I add' and more ideas pop into my head and I use that. Sometimes a idea just pops into my head when I'm not even writing, I'm just day dreaming, and I just use that for a chapter. 

Short Stories: 

Someone asked to "Could you maybe do a scene between Brodey and Winona? I feel like they use to date but they broke up because of whatever and they wanna try to fix their relationship." Here we go: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wionna's shoes made the leaves crunch beneath her as she made it up the narrow, dark trail. It was cold and stuffy out, making Wionna sniffle every once in awhile. The only light source was the moon light shining down through the tree leaves, and onto the path. Wionna clenched her arms, holding herself in a hug as the wind blew in her face as she cussed under her breath and thought to herself, 

'Why did I agree to come up here. Why am I wasting my time on her again. Why. Why. Why.' 

Finally, after 10 minutes of climbing up a "short" hill, she made it to the top, and there was a girl, leaning against a old oak tree with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed at the ground. Her darker shade of neon pink hair swayed gently every time wind passed over her head. The girl's football jacket was slipping off her defined, brood shoulders and were hanging off her muscles gently. The sight made Wionna cringe. 

"I'm here you dumbass." Wionna hissed as she made it over to the tree, standing next to the pink haired girl. 

"Finally...you were taking so long. We met on this trail and you told me you knew this path like the back of your hand, what happened 4 eyes?"

Wionna wanted to tell her off, she was complaining about Wionna for taking so long yet she was the one who wanted to meet up our here in pitch black darkness and the freezing cold but, instead she grinned forcefully and asked, 

"What do you want this time Brodey...?" 

"I wanna talk..." 

"About?" Wionna asked. 

"About us..." 

This again. Wionna didn't want to talk about "us" because she knew Brodey just wanted to play the victim in all this once again...she was the victim in their break up yet, she was the one who broke them off. Now, she wants pity from herself and Wionna... 

This time, Wionna wasn't gonna stand for it. 

"Look...you know I didn't wanna break it off, right?" Brodey asked while walking up to Wionna, looking down into Wionna's olive green eyes. "It was just..." 

"Business. I know." Wionna finished Brodey's sentence for her. 

"Wionna...c'mon. Why are you acting like this if you understand." Brodey huffed. "You always avoid me in the halls and ignore me every time I speak to you, why can't we at least be friends in secret...?" 

Friends? In secret? Friends after they broke up? Friends after everything Brodey and her family has done? FRIENDS!? 

"Are you fucking serious..." Wionna whispered under her breath as she stared at the ground, unable to look Brodey in the eyes. 

"What...?" Brodey stared down at Wionna, wide eyed. 

"I said...are you fucking serious." Wionna's voice hitched. She didn't yell often but when she did, she couldn't contain herself... 

"YOU ARE SO SELFISH!" Wionna pushed Brodey away from her, glaring into her soul with daggers in her eyes. 

"Excuse me I-" 

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BROKE US OFF SO YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAMILY COULD HAVE A BETTER CONNECTION WITH THE BLIGHTS."   
Wionna pushed her pointer finger into Brodey's chest aggressively, making Brodey take a step back. 

"YOU BROKE IT OFF BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANNA RUIN YOUR "perfect" REPUTATION." 

Wionna's eyes stung as tears starting to form, and her circular glasses started to fog up. Her voice was becoming raspy and hurtful. She hated Brodey. Everything about the monster of a human being... 

"YOU! IT WAS ALWAYS YOU! YOU WERE...YOU ARE THE REASON WE BROKE UP. YOU ARE THE REASON I ABSOLUTELY HATE YOU, OKAY!?" 

A lump sat in the middle of Brodey's throat as she got yelled at...she had never heard Wionna yell and loose her cool before. It was...scary. She had never gotten yelled at like this before...and she never thought it would be from Wionna of all people. 

"You wanna know what I hate most about you..."   
Wionna's voice went low and dead, growing serious. 

"Your pathetic..." 

Brodey flinched at the words that flew out of Wionna's mouth, and they hit her in the stomach like a truck... 

"What..." Was all she was able to croak out. 

"You know, I always thought you were pathetic..." A slight laugh escaped from Wionna's mouth as she took off her glasses and cleaned her lenses with the tip of her yellow cardigan. 

"But now...I realize your the definition of pathetic." 

The two girls stood in silence, taking in the words that floated in the air and left a tense moment between the two, making it hard for one another to even speak... 

"I wasted my time on you again...fuck off." 

Without another word, Wionna left Brodey where she was standing, making it back down the hill and into the dark path surrounded by dark trees and shadows that left no trace of her left... 

"...I...I'm sorry..." 

Brodey stayed in that exact spot for awhile, having Wionna's words repeat in her heard like a broken record player. Even though Brodey was surrounded by nothing but silence, she could still hear the scene of Wionna yelling and her pushing her back right in front of her eyes, as if it was real... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Alright that's that. I think we're coming to a end here so, scroll down to see the description of a few of the characters from 'Our Love Is Live' Minecraft skins in detail!

Before you go! I just wanna thank you all for joining me on this journey through writing! All your support has been the highlight of my 2020! I sincerely adore you all, because you all are the best! I gift you all a virtual hug and wish you the best first step into 2021 and I hope it's full of joy and you live 2021 to the fullest! Happy New Years! 🥂

Remember, you are amazing and valid. Your beautiful no matter what, and I'm proud of you and how far you've come! Look at you go! Living life! I'm so proud...^^ 

One more thing! If you have any more questions, or answers you'd like me to elaborate on, write them down in the comments below! Write down some head canons on some characters or theories! They are all so interesting to read and I'll probably reply as well! I just wanna see what ya'll be thinking and maybe even tell me some things you want in future chapters (maybe future stories too) you can ask me about my original ideas for my stories etc!

Anyway, here are some detailed Minecraft skins described by yours truly. I'm sorry for how long they are....

Hexcate: Hexcate's Minecraft skin is like Hexcate herself, mysterious. Hexcate wears a long black cloak, and over her head is a hood, making to hard to see her face besides her chin. The cloak drapes over and behind her shoulders, almost reaching her ankles and it swoops around her waist, making it look like a cape from the front. The sleeves of the cloak are pulled up past her elbows and cuffed. Under the hood part of the cloak, there is a pointy nose sticking out that is actually a bird mask over the eyes only, like the plague doctor mask expect, the mask looks almost as it's mechanical. The mask looks steampunk with all the bolts, different parts, and lines connecting the beak and face covering part together. The mask is painted different shades of brown, the sides of the eyes with light brown splotches and the long beak itself made up of dark murky brown but at the tip in a diamond shape, is the beak, it's completely gold. The only glossy part of the mask, is the sharp, evil shaped glowing yellow eyes that illuminate up the area under the hood. Moving down, under the cloak Hexcate wears a dark purple and light purple vest that layers over a dark colored T-shirt. Below Hexcate's waist she wears ripped up, dark navy gray, baggy pants and long black boots with dark gray buckles. Hexcate's Minecraft skin also has long brown, fingerless gloves. Her skin isn't based off of anyone, it's just a reference to villain Amity in a way and Dream's fan art skin, with a mask and all that.

Boscha: Boscha's Minecraft skin has a pretty close resemblance to what she looks like in real life. Pink neon hair pulled back into a bun but, tied around the front of her forehead is a white bandanna with one eye in the middle of it. The bandanna moves the front of Boscha's hair out of her face and fully shows the one eye, displayed like a trophy. Like Boscha herself, her Minecraft eyes are baby blue and her skin is a light pink. The first layer of fabric on her body is a neon pink long sleeve shirt, with a white T-shirt layered over it that has a single pink flame in the middle of it, with a hint of blue in the bottom of the flame. She wears normal black sweatpants with a single pink thin line on each side's of her pants. Finally, her shoes are normal white vans.   
Boscha's Minecraft skin is heavily based off of the YouTuber/Streamer's Minecraft skin who's name is Sapnap. 

Mattholomule_outofit: Matt's Minecraft skin is pretty basic, and his Minecraft skin looks exactly like him in real life. Straight brown hair that parts in the middle, beige skin and dark brown eyes. He wears a simple brown and white hoodie with no sleeves in either side. Matt's character wears light brown/beige jeans and black sneakers. On his left hand he has a brown glove that has the pointer and middle finger part of the glove torn off while on his right hand he has a fully intact glove. Matt's character skin isn't based off of anyone in particular, just some made up version of him that was in my head. 

Gus_Live: As well as Mattholomule_outofit, is based off himself in real life. Brown skin with fluffy dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. His character wears a normal blue buttoned down shirt, with rolled up sleeves. Gus's character wears normal black pants that are held up by a light brown belt. Gus's shoes are light blue and black, as well as his cape on his back. 

I would add more, but I still need to figure out more about certain charcters and if they'd play Minecraft or not. What other people should be added to the Hexside SMP....? 

Now we're at the end! Yay! :D Before you go...

I'd like to thank you for reading my stories. It means a lot to me that you read them and comment on them, really I feel honored. All your love and support has kept me going, and I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you all. Thank you so so so much to help me through this journey of writing and reading! I love you all so much and cannot even begin to explain how much you all mean to me...just, thank you so much! I love you all so so so much, you are the best and deserve the world...❤️ 

One more thing before you go! 

Lucia isn't Lucia's real name...


	11. ⚠️ANNOUNCEMENT⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read this all please! Kinda important

Hello! Author here! Sorry for all these announcements! I’d just like to say something and give you some...slight peaks into some things. I have a second account! It’s called Burnt_Crisp and it’s here on ao3 and Wattpad! 

I’ll be posting some random short ship stories there like Boscha x Luz or something like that but also, I have posted a The Owl House Beta Sibling AU and Our Love Is Live Oneshots there. These Oneshots and short stories can give you some sneak peaks into some characters relationships! You can see what happens in between time skips in my major stories, you can have insight on some late night calls between Luzura and Hexcate or Boscha and Hexcate. If you don’t read the short stories and oneshots, that’s okay! Only some chapters/short stories hold slight importance in my major stories but if you don’t read them, you aren’t missing much. Usually they just go into farther details into topics I don’t go into huge detail on my other stories, like Fiona’s and Lucia’s relationships from my book The Owl House Beta Sibling AU. In my major story I will explain what their relationship was like before or some of Lucia’s flashbacks of when her and Fiona were dating but, on here I’ll go into a bit more detail, just in case you wanna understand it better or something. Another thing you can get a glimpse of is Luzura’s Private Playlist or some thrown away ideas for Hexcate’s dreams. I’m sorry if you don’t understand I’m really bad at explaing sometimes hahahah... 

More things you’ll see in these oneshots is maybe a insight on Luzura’s life or a list of the Hexside SMP members from my other book Our Love Is Live. Or you may see some made up Amelia and Lucia angst. Again, a lot of these stories don’t hold importance to the major stories itself, some of these stories are made up! Once I upload a oneshot/short story I’ll tell you if it’s in between a time skip or just a fake, made up story for fun. I go into more explanation on my second account where I post these things. Again my second account is @Burnt_Crisp 

You can also see some more short stories between Luz and Amity going out on the town or sibling bonding time between Lucia and Luz or Amelia and Amity and the twins. You can even see some made up stories/oneshots between characters like Alador and Lucia or Luz with EdandEm! You may even see some time between Lucia and Amelia...COUGH- it’s not like that. 

Again I’ll notify you before the chapters start if it’s slightly important to my major stories on my main account or if the story is just made up/ fake and for fun. I hope you understand this...

Besides oneshots of my own stories, I may post some stories from the owl house in general. Like some adventures between Skara and Boscha or even some ships. I’m not sure. 

Anyway, I hope you understand this announcement or at least understand a slight bit of it. Again I go into more detail about this on my second account @Burnt_Crisp 

Bye bye! Also, new updates may be a bit slow now because I’ve grown slightly lazy and tired haha. Also apparently I gotta interact with people..? Weird I know. Bye! Best of luck to you.


	12. ⚠️HIATUS WARNING, PLEASE READ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read this please

Hey guys, author here. 

Yeah, I'm sure you read the title and hell, I really should've announced this earlier but uh, I'm going on hiatus. Yeah that's kinda the reason I've been dead lately...BUT DON'T WORRIED I'M FINE! REALLY. 

Before y'all get sad or whatever you feel, just know that this hiatus won't be TOO long, maybe 2-3 weeks long? Even though that kinda is somewhat long, during that time I'll try to stockpile some stories and chapters! Seem kinda fair?   
I sorta wanna plan out some things like updating schedules and maybe getting another writer involved in my work etc. 

Basically I'm taking this time to write stories and new chapters, create new stories and plot lines, not to mention I'd like to stockpile a few chapters up so I don't have to have that thought in the back of mind reminding me 'you have to get a new chapter out soon.' 

Now even though I'm going on hiatus for a bit because I wanna get some things planned out for the future...I may write some small stories on my second account (Burnt_Crisp ) and maybe I'll post some updates and stuff, may even yeet some sneak peaks of chapters I'm writing on my insta (@phantom.fall or @lemon_fall_) maybe even show some art work I drew if I'm comfortable, or if I get my drawing iPad back lol.

Over all, yeah I'll be out of commission for a bit since I just got a huge wave of a lack of motivation and I gotta do some other things besides writing and brain storming fanfic ideas in my head all day...Jesus I need a life. 

Good news though! For TOH Beta Sibling AU, I already have roughly 5-6 chapters planned out in my head, all I gotta do is write them! (Harder than it seems though...)   
And for Our Love Is Live, I may post a chapter over hiatus if I'm up to it. I probably will post it though because I want to give you a bit of attention or whatever because I love y'all ^^ 

Speaking of, I still feel slightly bad just kinda *leaving* like this so, 

HEY WHO'S READY FOR ANOTHER QandA!?  
Just ask me questions in the comments and I'll reply to them with a answer in the comments as well. Does not matter what the question is overall. It can be about me, stories, characters, plot lines, head canons, original story ideas, music, whatever you want. I seriously don't care whatcha ask me!  
I may even write some random things like facts or whatever in the comment section due to boredom.

Also if you wanna write theories and stuff in the comments, I'll read them and may even give you some insight on things and upcoming chapters if ya want. ALSO YES, IT'S COMPLETELY FINE DRAWING STUFF ABOUT MY STORIES! Honestly I'd be honored if you did, just be sure to tag me in it so I can see your amazing art work haha :) 

Anyways, that's all I really had to say as of now. Sorry for the sudden drop of work but really, I'm growing tired and stuff...phew-   
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
Bye for now though! Thank you all so so much for reading my stories and dealing with my shit uploading schedule. You all mean a lot to me so I'm gonna try my best to get better at writing and make sure these chapters are satisfying to some extent! Love you all so much! Virtual hugs and fingers guns! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	13. Overflow (repost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottling up your emotions isn’t good...yet, that’s exactly what Amity is doing. These feelings will lead to pain and regretful actions, and soon, those feelings will creep out from the cracks and after holding things in for too long, it can cause harm...how will Amity deal with this all now? After everything...she’s feeling and thinking? Can she finally come to terms with some things, to be released from this all?

"Your trending on Twitter..." Boscha hesitated, "And not the good kind..."

Amity took a deep, sharp breath, breaking the long silence between her and Boscha. Slowly enough, Amity picked up her phone and then opened the Twitter app, quickly looking at the most popular post she had just been tagged in multiple times... 

The tweet had two videos attached to it, the caption reading

'The Truth About the Relationship Between Hexcate and Luzura.' 

"The truth? The truth about me and Luzura...?" Amity mumbled aloud, her eyes slowly glancing down at the titles of the videos linked to the tweet. 

'Luzura is using Hexcate for CLOUT' 

'Secret Dating Between Hexcate and Luzura PROOF' 

The call struck quiet once again as Amity sat unmoving, staring down at her white, illuminating phone screen, not having the slightest reaction. No giggles or uncomfortable fidgets in her seat, not a word. The complete utter silence and lack of reaction from Amity caused her friend, Boscha, on the other end of the call to start to worry. 

"Hey so, um-" In a attempt to break the silence, Boscha tried to speak but, she instantly got cut off by Amity who was...more than furious. 

"WHO THE HELL DOES THIS PERSON THINK THEY ARE!?" 

The sudden out burst caused Boscha's breath to hitch, faintly being heard by Amity who had almost thrown her phone on the ground out of complete utter anger but, instead she gripped the rectangular object in her hand as she put it on speaker, then dropped her phone onto her desk carelessly and stood up from her chair, basically yelling at her monitor screen. 

"THEY THINK THEY KNOW THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ME AND LUZURA, DO THEY!?" Amity grit her teeth together and furiously typed on her keyboard, opening Twitter on her main monitor screen, "THOSE PEOPLE HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN A OFFLINE INTERACTION BETWEEN ME AND HER!" 

Amity's voice continued to heighten, silencing Boscha to a huge extent. Even if Boscha wanted to speak, there was no way she could even get a word in due to her friend's loud, booming tone that took up the entire call. 

"OH HA, OF COURSE THESE IDIOTS THINK THEY KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT EVERYTHING DON'T THEY? THEY THINK LUZURA IS USING ME FOR CLOUT HUH? THAT'S IRONIC COMING FROM THEM ISN'T IT?!" 

Amity continued to scream and rant, every word having more progressive ounces of rage dripping from the ragged and fierce screeching the streamer let out. Amity's voice was such a shrill, never heard before by anyone. Not by Boscha, Luzura, Skara, even Amity's own parents, absolutely no one. No one had ever heard Amity completely loose it...until now. 

Amity's anger could barely be put into words she was so furious. "THEY ARE THE ONES USING MINE AND LUZURA'S NAME IN THEIR VIDEO'S TITLE FOR VIEWS!" 

Heat flushed to Amity's face more and more as she yelled. Her face would never get that red unless she was truly mad, or if Boscha's teasing came a bit too much for her to handle. Even though Amity's face ran red whenever she would get mad, usually filling her cheeks, this time, it was a tomato shade of red that filled her entire face. Each second she had to stop herself from baring her teeth and gripping her hands into a fist repeatedly, wanting to punch something. Amity then took a deep breath and yelled out 

"I'M RESPONDING TO THEM! I AM GOING TO GIVE THEM A PIECE OF MIND!" 

"Hexcate..." Boscha sighed, finally trying to get the screeching girl's attention. 

"I AM TIRED OF NOT RESPONDING TO THESE FREAKING NITWITS! I'M TIRED OF STAYING QUIET, THIS TIME THEY CROSSED A LINE!" 

"Hexcate...." Boscha murmured in a more deep, rough tone as she slowly was starting to loose her own patience. 

"THESE PEOPLE ARE SO ANNOYING! OH MY GOD, I'M DONE. THAT'S IT, I'M RESPONDING AND I WILL NOT HOLD BACK, I-" 

"AMITY." 

Amity's breath hitched once she heard her real name...her name she hadn't heard in what seemed forever. 

It was always "Hexcate" or "Hexy Hex" from Boscha so, when the girl used Hexcate's real name, her mind completely blanked. All those thoughts of hatred and anger completely got hit away like a hurricane came through.  
Boscha had never used Amity's name unless she was serious, and now, Amity had snapped her mouth shut and stopped what she was doing, going quiet. 

"L—look I'm just...they are in the wrong! Who are they to say what—" Amity then got cut off by Boscha once again. 

"Let's take some deep breaths, yeah?" Amity could feel the bright, beaming smile on Boscha's end, even though Amity couldn't even see her face, she knew it was there... 

"Alright remember, in for 7 hold for 6..." Boscha instructed softly and Amity slowly followed along, taking in a long breath of the humid, warm air around her and held it all in her mouth for a few seconds.

"And out for 8..." Amity finished, blowing the leftover air she had inhaled, out. 

Boscha let out a chuckle, knowing she had calmed her friend down with such ease which, Amity hated in a way. 

Amity hated how easily Boscha calmed her down even when she was pissed or stressed. She hated how Boscha stopped her from going off on people who were in the wrong online but, of course, as always Boscha often repeated to Amity the same line every single time something like this happened;

'This is the internet...don't take it too seriously.' 

"Sorry...okay, Ams do...you— we need to talk? Why are you so angry about this to the point you—" Boscha hesitated "scream." Amity heard Boscha release a heavy sigh on her end. 

Once again, silence. Amity huffed quietly, mumbling some harsh words under her breath about the tweet as she removed her hands from her keyboard which lit up with the colors of teal, changing into different shades of blue before Amity stared at her main monitor screen, reading the mean things she had started to write down as a reply to the aggravating tweet. 

As a indication to show Boscha she was alive, Amity tapped her fingers right next to her phone that rested screen side up on the desk, quietly. 

"Ams, you've been acting odd...seriously, would you like to talk?" 

Amity slumped in her chair and kicked her feet up on her desk, watching the colorful lights on her keyboard change as she quietly mumbled to herself, not responding to Boscha. 

"Amity. C'mon girl I know there's something on your mind...you—" 

"I...have a lot on my mind but, I don't..." Amity huffed and squeezed her eye lids shut tightly, hating her own response "I don't wanna talk about it... ever." 

Amity could hear the sharp breath Boscha breathed in but, instead of pushing for a answer or reasoning on why Amity stayed quiet about...EVERYTHING, she then let out a dry chuckled and hummed in response, causing Amity to tense up slightly.

"Okay, well, if you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine but..." Boscha sighed quietly, almost like it was full of disappointment "please don't...bottle up your feelings like you always do." 

The two girls fell silent, Amity quietly calming herself down more by taking slow, deep breaths like Boscha instructed to her before. Finally, after the long moment of silence, Boscha suggested,

"Ams...you should get some rest. I think your tired and maybe—" Boscha inhaled "maybe you should, take a nap...?" 

Amity stayed retreated in her quiet manner, making her friend panic a bit, stumbling over her words trying to explain what she just recommended. 

"I-I mean because, well, you know you—you seem kinda stressed and angry right now and I'm kinda, slightly worried so uhm—" Boscha started to chuckle nervously, "I'm just saying, maybe taking a nap will uh...will like—make all those angry words and feelings go away?" Boscha's tone sounded as if she was questioning what she was saying herself. 

"That's...that's just my thought. You get me?" 

Amity ran her thumb over the side of her pointer finger, rubbing it quietly. She then rolled her eyes hearing that last part from Boscha, growing slightly more annoyed, feeling as if she was being treated like a child. 

"Suggesting" for her to take a nap? Amity couldn't help but scoff to herself quietly, hating the fact Boscha acted like such a mother or older sister, acting as if she was more responsible and sensible even though she was younger than Amity and way more impulsive and carefree to the point Amity worried.

Annoyance and guilt washed over Amity, knowing the fact she worried her friend but, also hating the fact Boscha was treating her like a baby, almost as if she was teasing her like her actual older siblings...  
Speaking of, Amity felt the feeling of annoyance start to enhance at the thought of her older siblings, Edric and Emira, who she luckily hadn't talked to in years ever since Amity had moved to Miami, Florida. Those two use to always tease Amity but, now, they couldn't. Unfortunately, Boscha had easily taken over the annoying sibling role once Edric and Emira left Amity alone...

"Hah...heh..." A few light chuckles escaped Amity's mouth as she started to reminisce about the old memories of her and her older siblings. The good, and the bad. The ones where Edric had gotten a full on makeover by Amity and Emira and tried on dresses and got his hair braided, or when Amity sprained her ankle playing soccer with her older siblings...they freaked out and quickly took her to the hospital, both her older siblings carrying her on top of their shoulders like she was a princess. Those times were nice. Those times were nice when nothing else mattered in the world besides the bond between the three children.  
The teasing was tolerable and the long, moist summers where grades weren't even a thing. That was fun times... 

They were fun times. 

"Hey, Ams? You there?" 

Boscha broke Amity's train of thought, making her jump a bit in her seat when hearing the sudden commutation. 

"Y—...yeah." Amity leaned forward in her chair, picking up her phone and slowly planted her feet on the floor, slipping off the moist chair and walked over to her bedroom window which had her blinds set open. 

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go now...you should take a rest for a moment..." Amity could still hear hesitation in Boscha's voice, reluctantly finishing her sentence with a soft, low tone "I'm here if you ever need to talk." 

Sun blinded Amity's eyesight once she stood in front of the window, slowly closing the blinds, making the rays of sunlight fade away to nothing and turn the room dark but, it didn't get rid of the sticky, humid air that filled Amity's room and well, all of Florida. Amity blinked a few times, re-adjusting her eyes to the lighting of the room and nodded to herself, letting out a tiny grunt to assure Boscha she was fine with her hanging up. 

"Bye..." Amity mumbled after she heard the hang up sound, dropping her hand which held her phone up to her ear, down to her side as Amity slid her feet towards her bed, flopping down onto it flimsily like a board. 

Now...Amity was alone again. 

Surprisingly, Amity's sheets were quite cold...or maybe she was imagining it. She couldn't tell since, something swirled in her mind, causing Amity to slowly forget about the hell blazing day and the horrible humid air that would stick to Amity's pale, warm skin that would cause the girl to desire coolness as quickly as possible. She forgot all that because, of course, SHE was on her mind... 

"Fuck..." Amity whispered to herself and pressed the lower part of her palms over her closed eyes, groaning slightly as Luzura flourished in her mind more... 

The sweaty girl huffed and sat up, crawling up and over the scrunched up and messy covers that were half way on the mattress, and up to the single white pillow that laid crooked at the top of the bed. Amity then sighed and laid down on her back, resting her head on the soft, cushiony pillow gently and mumbled to herself quietly.

"Yeah...a nap. I need a nap! That's what I need..." 

—————————————————————————- 

"Mrrgghhh..." Amity groaned in discomfort and tossed over on her mattress to the side for the 6th time. 

"What time is it..." She sighed and picked up her phone which laid at her side, gently tapping the screen before it lit up, displaying her boring, default lock screen and the time. 

"ONLY 5 MINUTES HAVE PASSED!?" Amity yelled and sat up on her butt, then roughly threw her phone down hard on the springy bed, causing it to bounce a bit far away farther down the bed and land in one of the folds of the messy covers. 

5 minutes had passed while Amity laid in her bed impatiently, waiting for herself to drift off to sleep even though there was no chance in hell that would happen due to all those warm, sappy feelings floating around in her heart like it was a lagoon and the water was love goo.  
The time that had passed felt like a eternity, not just five minutes. The entire time was painful yet, delightful at the same time. Amity could barely even admit to herself that she was...is thinking about that stupidly cute, gamer girl that streamed horror games for fun and spent most of her day in a VC with her friends... 

Amity sighed softly...all these emotions that continued to stir and swell in her chest were starting to fill up. Fill up like a teacup, ready to tip and spill, pouring out the sea of emotions and feelings that made Amity blush and sigh, scream and swoon, laugh and smile...  
All those emotions were slowly heightening, filling up Amity's whole body like a deep pit of water that flowed gently through out her heart and lungs, seeping up into her face and mind while also keeping a steady flow as these feelings drifted down to her lower body. It was all like a ocean, a ocean of emotions that were stable in a way, having occasional waves crashing up against Amity's insides but, the second she saw that sweet and soft tan, caramel skin that glistened from the monitor screen and ring lights that surrounded the young girl with dark chocolate, brown eyes that Amity could swim in. The plump and hydrated, lightly shaded pink lips that could flash a smile which would light up a entire city like Los Angles. Not to mention that small, gentle lower lip bite or the light glaze of Luzura licking her lips to keep them moist and....

"AAAAA DAMNIT!" Amity screamed into her hands.  
She let her mind slip to Luzura again... It was annoying how easily the thought of Luzura could throw Amity off track in a instant. 

Amity then bit her inner cheek, rubbing her temples as her cheeks rose to a cute pink color, invading her entire face. She shook her head in disapproval, trying to think of something else like, Minecraft videos or, anything...ANYTHING besides that stupid adorable girl that took up almost all the space in the red faced girl's mind... 

"Let's see...Instagram, I can't believe I'm coming back to you but, I know how distracting you can be to me so..." the girl sighed in defeat "Please indulge me in something besides Luzura." 

Amity slowly crawled into her Instagram feed, trying her best to not glance toward the Messages icon that dwelled in the upper corner of her screen...  
Luckily, soon enough Amity found herself sitting down criss cross on her covers, hunching over her phone screen as she scrolled through her feed like she was brainwashed into doing so.  
Some things Amity found that took her mind off Luzura was cute videos of cats, or some fanart of her and the Hexside SMP members. 

All the fanart was beautiful, colorful and often sweet. Amity enjoyed the way her fans drew her even though they had never even seen her before, only based their art off of her Minecraft skin. 

Suddenly, Amity then found herself clicking the 'Hexcatefanart' hashtag which lead her to a page that had 100k+ posts, full of fanart of Hexcate herself.  
Joy sprouted in Amity's heart as she scrolled down, admiring all the artwork that filled her entire phone screen. 

A mused smile appeared on the girl's face as she continued to scroll, until that sweet, genuine smile slowly faded away once she caught glimpse of a...particular piece of artwork which stood out from the rest. 

'Let me warm them up for you...' 

Amity's stared at the caption with confusion, then looked up at the piece of artwork clearly... 

There was Amity— well Hexcate technically but, whoever drew Amity as a person was...pretty accurate on how she looked in real life. It wasn't her Minecraft skin being drawn this time around. No it was her...the real life version of Hexcate.

The hair color in the art piece was full on green, even though in real life Amity's hair was more of a teal green but, with the little information and hints Hexcate gave her fans on what she looked like, they did a pretty good job with what little they had.  
The only thing Amity ever revealed about what she looked like was that she once said she had green hair, yet, she never specified what shade of green she had. She admitted she dyed it and her original hair color was brown or brunette. Amity did also say her hair was kinda short but, nowadays, her hair had grown to a medium length due to her not getting a hair cut for such a long time, because of that Amity usually restored to letting her hair just rest on her shoulders or she tied it into a small ponytail or messy bun. One last thing Amity revealed about her true identity was her hand. It was in a photo of her petting Otabin, though all she showed was her pale hand rubbing Otabin's head and the rest of the photo was focused on Otabin laying down on top of her couch. 

Besides all that, the artwork also had Luzura in it... it was a drawing of her and Luzura but... 

Hexcate's hands were being grasped in Luzura's, held up gently as...as Luzura had leaned her head down a bit, kissing Hexcate's front knuckles very carefully as her shiny brown eyes looked up at the bashful Hexcate with lust and love filling in her eyes. 

"W...what the...what...is..." Amity's heart started to race as her palms started to heat up. Her hands felt as if they were getting warmed up by...the kiss. Amity shook her head as redness took over her face and her chest started to heat up as she felt a burning feeling under her skin... 

Amity examined the art piece again, growing slightly confused and curious on where someone would get such a idea that Luzura would...do that? Amity knew it was probably just ship fan art but...so many questions started to rise in her mind.

As Amity continued to look at the post, she noticed some things. She noticed that in the drawing, she was wearing a beige French coat with a white turtle neck under it and a red scarf layering her neck— so it couldn't have been based in Florida. Odd thing was, Luzura wasn't wearing something just as warm as Hexcate in the photo, actually, Luzura was wearing a light gray tank top and purple shorts with a yellow brim...not warm clothes like Hexcate so— it wasn't a winter special type thing...

Why was it like that? 

Amity repeated that line over and over in her head, feeling slightly pained over the whole damn thing. She searched the drawing for answers but...nothing. The more Amity looked at the drawing, the more confusion spun over her. Was it fully confusion? Amity was so lost she didn't know what to think anymore... 

Why did it seem so familiar? 

"Why does—...I've seen this before? Have I?" Amity sighed softly, feeling a hint of déja vù. 

As more curiosity struck her, Amity found herself looking at the caption again, and then the hashtags. 

All of the hashtags were ordinary— normal.

"#art, #fanart, #Hexcatemcyt, #Hexcatefanart..." Amity's voice trailed off as she read them aloud but, then something shot through her once she saw the last hashtag... 

"#Coldskin..." 

Cold Skin. Cold Skin? Cold Skin. Cold Skin. Cold Skin. 

"No...no please god this isn't what I..." 

Suddenly, all those complex and weird emotions hit Amity all over again, causing her pulse to almost rip out and her face burn up like a lobster being cooked up in a pot once she read that last hashtag. 

"W...why are people even freaking out about this haha! Ha..." 

Something echoed in the back of poor Amity's mind yet, it felt like it was being whispered right into her ear. 

'Click the hashtag...click it...' 

Amity quickly covered her ears and looked down. What was she thinking? That entire fanfic is just shipping, Isn't it? Who would just look at a ship of you and your friend? A weirdo. A freak, that's who. What the hell is going on in Amity's head... 

"Ugh...why is everyone so obsessed with that stupid fanfic!" 

Amity fell onto her back, hitting her firm mattress, causing the springs to make a slight noise after she laid down. Amity then took her pillow and put it over her face, screaming into it for a long minute.

A heavy sigh escaped Amity after she removed the pillow from her face, resting it at her side. "It's so stupid..." 

Suddenly, feelings of anger and confusion suffused Amity, causing her to groan in pain. 

Confusing was a understatement, Amity was purely lost. Dumbfounded. Distraught.  
Those lovesick thoughts that crept into Amity's mind were now being replaced with guilt and sadness...the only two emotions Amity could clearly pick out from that love goo. 

"What's the hype about this stupid thing...why does this fanfic even..." The girl's voice trailed off as her glance slowly started moving to her phone, curiosity starting to weigh on Amity's shoulders as she raised a eyebrow. "Hmm..." 

Slowly, Amity sat up and shakily picked up her warm phone, entering her password and going to safari. Hesitation filled Amity as she began to type in 'Cold Skin' into the search bar but, she stopped half way through typing...starting to become slightly disgusted with herself for some reason. 

"What am I doing..." Amity sighed and looked down at her phone screen hopelessly. 

"Is there...something wrong with me." Amity waited for a second, hoping for a response to come but, of course, all she had was silence. 

"I-I'm just doing this for research! Seeing what the hype is about!" Amity declared, hoping what she said would make her feel better and a bit less guilty about the whole situation...it didn't help.

Who was Amity kidding though, deep down she knew the real reason she wanted to read this fanfic. 

She liked the thought of her and Luzura. She liked the thought of Luzura holding her. She liked the thought of Luzura herself, actually. 

She loved it. Loved it in a way a friend shouldn't... 

"Okay...okay..." Amity took some deep breaths, gulping quietly as she stared at her phone and with shaky hands, then typed in the rest of the letters... 

As soon as Amity hit 'enter', her mind flushed with regret...and guiltily, the girl pressed the first link that came up. 

"Cold Skin..." Amity read aloud.

Something urged her to read the description of the story quietly in her head, making those feelings of guilt and regret shallow. 

'Cold skin. That's what Hexcate's skin felt like the first time Luzura touched it. She would've thought her skin would be warm since she was from the hot state of Florida but instead, Hexcate's skin was as cold as a fresh blanket of snow unlike Luzura's skin which was hot like the sun...can Luzura warm Hexcate up?' 

It was...brief yet, intriguing? Something about that description hooked Amity to the story before she even fully read the first chapter. 

"Alright. I just...I just wanna finish this one chapter! I'll feel...I feel better after this. I just need closure...?" 

Amity stopped for a moment, cringing at what she said but quickly redirected her attention back to the fanfic and hesitated.  
The girl's heart raced as her blood rushed through her veins and through out her entire body as she reluctantly clicked on the first chapter. 

'Bliss' 

Slowly, Amity skimmed through the words and paragraphs as she scrolled down, searching for where Luzura last left off. 

"Here it is..." 

Amity started to re-read a few lines that Luzura had read aloud a few hours ago but, found herself stopping at THAT paragraph. 

'Luzura jumped at Hexcate, pulling her in for a hug and having her lips brush up against the side of Hexcate's neck gently...' 

Dang it...there was that feeling again. Those feelings of embarrassment and confusion. What were they even there for? We're they just there to torture Amity's heart and mind? 

That one paragraph was intoxicating...

"Stupid fanfics..." Amity huffed, letting a curse escape her lips but, a smile surfaced as she read the line over and over again. 

Suddenly, that delicate, warm feeling brushed against Amity's neck again, causing her to flinch and have both her shoulders tense up until they were stiff.  
It was like a smooth, soft kiss was being placed on the side of her neck...gentle and hot, just enough to make Amity's heart almost jump out of her body. It was just like last time...

Focus! 

Amity shook her head, escaping the slight daze she was getting pulled into. Focus. That's what she had to do. Just...read. 

'Luzura started to panic the second she did that and fear replaced the excitement that once filled her entire body...

"A-ah uhm..." Hexcate inhaled the cold air sharply, having some blush rise to her face as well, which somewhat warmed her up from the cool air...Luzura noticed.' 

As Amity read, she started to feel quite flustered herself. Reading this made her almost feel guilty in a way...almost as if she was a child who had stolen cookies from a cookie jar and her mother was yelling about who ate the cookies as Amity stuffed her mouth with the said stolen cookies. 

A shudder got sent through the girl's spine at the thought of it, but, she continued to read as more hate and remorse filled her chest, causing Amity to feel as if she was shrinking. 

"Hexcate..." Luzura mumbled quietly, slowly sinking into Hexcate's arms as the girl returned the hug gently.' 

The thought of Luzura saying 'Hexcate' with a gentle and slow, sweet and innocent voice made Amity's heart get set on fire, and slowly start to melt...it dripped like wax, disturbing the steady flow of feelings in Amity and the more it dripped into the ocean in the girl, it slowly started to infecting the blue water...turning it pink. 

'A cool chill went down Luzura's spine and goosebumps layered over Luzura's bare arms and legs making her start to shiver once a gust of wind ran through the two.

"AAAA IT'S COLD!" Luzura quickly rubbed her arms up in down in a attempt to warm them up, and then Luzura grabbed Hexcate's suitcase, bringing it inside as she pushed Hexcate herself forward into the tiny house, hurrying her inside "GO GO GO!"' 

"Pfft...what?" Amity chuckled once she read that last paragraph. The scene described in the writing could be perfectly imagined and formed in Amity's mind, causing her to laugh even more. 

As Amity read on, she found herself often chuckling at the way the author wrote Luzura's antics because they were all on point and described it the exact way it would happen in real life. It was perfect... 

Now, in the story Amity read, she was at the point in the chapter where Hexcate was now in Luzura's living room, having some distance between each other as Hexcate looked around. Amity hummed quietly as she continued to read but her heart started pounding in her chest once she got to a certain point in the story....

"It's cozy..." Hexcate spoke softly, turning to Luzura while still having gentle blush scatter across her face. 

"Uhm...yeah..." Luzura agreed, slowly taking a step forward towards Hexcate, getting drawn to the girl's new beauty in the light.' 

"You...took a step closer?" Amity breathed, asking that question aloud as if she was talking to someone... 

Blush rushed to Amity's face once she realized what she said "So what if she took a step closer! It's just... it's just a..." 

The tomato faced girl sighed and clenched her shirt quietly playing with the hem of it, frowning. 

"I just...I just don't understand..." 

Don't understand? What doesn't Amity understand? A lot of things...she doesn't under why Luzura talked to Amity. Why did Luzura reach out and contact her? Why did Luzura continue to text her? Why did Luzura start calling Amity? Why did Luzura send Amity those songs? Why did Luzura say those words? Why did Luzura take her time to hang out with Amity..? This is becoming a problem... 

"Just shut up Amity." The greenette sighed and looked back down at her phone, slipping out of her hand slowly, which she quickly gripped. "I need to read this..." 

"Aha— my hands are cold..." Hexcate shook her hands out awkwardly, looking away from Luzura quietly as she took in the warmth around her. "It's quite cold out there, y'kn-"

Amity's breath hitched, nervous to read the next sentence but...if she didn't read it, wouldn't she be missing something? 

'Before Hexcate could finish her sentence, Luzura grasped Hexcate's cold hands and took them in her much warmer, slightly smaller hands then cut in, whispering quietly "Let me warm them up for you." 

Warm. Warm feelings were normal, right? That feeling in your chest, where it used to be a small match lit? A small flame. That match is now doused in gasoline and has now grown bigger, it's now a bond fire. The bond fire Amity can't control...it's too big to settle down. It won't go out. Why? Why won't it go out like the other ones did? What's so different about this one...? 

'Slowly, Luzura then intertwined their fingers together and locked them all while leaning closer into Hexcate... 

Suddenly, the two found each other very up close to one another's face, Luzura's hot breath gently brushing on Hexcate's cold face which was now starting to burn up once Luzura started to lean in...' 

"Stop..." Amity dropped her phone, reading the final words of the chapter. "I can't let this affect me more than it already has..." 

The flustered red, confused girl dropped down onto her back, smacking down onto her mattress with a heavy sigh escaping her lips once again. 

Now...she understood that drawing. Amity now saw the feelings in the drawing and couldn't help but flush red thinking of it. The art piece conveyed the writing perfectly, setting the scene up to the point Amity wanted to re-read that chapter over and over again. It made colorful fireworks fill Amity's mind as she thought of it, melting into her bed. Not from the heat, but from the feelings that were bubbling up inside her. Subconsciously, Amity picked her phone back up and looked at the art work again.

'Like' 

Satisfied, Amity her phone down...until instant regret hit her like a truck...

——————————————————————————-

The rest of the day was...hard.

Amity laid in her bed for a good extra 20 minutes after finishing that chapter...she hated how much she enjoyed it, and wanted to read more. She didn't though...that be weird. Weird isn't Amity. Amity isn't weird, she had priorities and a status to keep...right? 

Nothing was making Amity feel better about these feelings stirring inside her. Amity's stomach felt like there were explosives inside, setting off regularly causing her to want to throw up everything. Her heart was doing backflips as her mind swayed back and fourth between hate and guilt, to love and admiration. It was all so hard and complex, Amity just couldn't grasp it. 

This whole thing...it wasn't like a video game, no matter how hard Amity wished it was. She was a natural at any video game, and could pick it up after a few rounds with ease. It was simple, all you had to do was push buttons and think but, this? This was like a mine field. You couldn't just push a button and it would all go away, no, there are multiple buttons and none of them will get you across the mine field in one piece no matter how hard you spam your keys or click on your mouse. Amity couldn't even escape it if she wanted to, she can't just close a tab and leave it alone. This lingers...

After laying in her bed for what seemed like ages, Amity involuntarily pushed herself up and dragged her feet as she hauled her heavy body into the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich and ate it quietly, leaning on her granite island table counter top and hunched her shoulders up a bit to hide her face in them as she watched the sun set mix into vibrate colors of orange and yellow, seeping into red as the big ball of fire set on the horizon. Before Amity knew it, streaks of purple and blue started to fill the red and yellow clouds and only small splotches of white tinted the sky and tip of the dim clouds that were fading in the sky.

"Mrrrooowww...." 

"Huh?" 

Amity looked up and was faced with her cute, furry friend, Otabin who was whining for food and attention. 

"What...?" Amity stared at Otabin for a moment until she felt a small gentle paw slowly boop her on the very tip of her nose. 

"Pffft— you hungry too?" A giggle escaped the girl's mouth as she got sucked out of her small daze. "Alright, let's get you some food kitty kitty." 

After a minute or two of preparing Otabin's food, Amity squatted down next to Otabin's usual feeding spot on the floor next to the corner of the island table, placing his small red food bowl down and watched as the small feline bowed his head down and started to eat. 

"Hmm..." Amity hummed to herself quietly, sitting still on the balls of her feet as she crossed her arms over top of her tucked in knees, slightly hiding the lower half of her face in her forearms. Her eyelids fluttered down slightly as she focused on the cat in front of her. 

"Mreow?" 

Otabin's dark colored eyes met with his owner's, causing the girl to give him a sympathetic look, and her eyebrows went up and pressed together. 

"Don't give me that look..." 

Amity watched as Otabin tilted his small head quietly, ears sticking up with confusion. 

"No. I wasn't." 

Otabin blinked a few times, maintaining eye contact with his starting to get flustered owner. 

"Okay— maybe a small glimpse of her came to my mind. Nothing else I...well..." Amity sighed, averting her eyes to the side. 

"Is it weird that— that I wanna know more about her?" Amity lifted herself and her cat's eyes followed "Otabin I feel like I barely know her and here I am..." 

Another heavy sigh fell from Amity's lips as uncertainty and questions started to fill her mind. 

"I wanna learn everything about her...? I think that's what I want, right? Am I right Otabin?" 

Amity bent down then lifted Otabin up by putting her hands under his front arms gently and held him up to her face, letting his tiny legs dangle as he gave a gentle look and soft meow. 

"It's...weird. I've known her for how long and we've talked and talked! I know a lot about her but...," Amity huffed "...something's missing." 

"Meooow?" The little kitten's tone sounded almost as if he was questioning the girl who he was being held by. 

"Sorry..." Amity set Otabin down on the kitchen counter top and walked off quietly towards her bedroom... 

——————————————————————————- 

Cold water, which use to be warm, dropped onto the floor and also the white towel which was wrapped around Amity's pale neck, catching any water and preventing it from slipping down her shirt. 

The *slightly* warm shower Amity had took didn't help her feel any better about anything, matter a fact, Amity thought it made it worse. 

Standing and hanging your head, looking down at your feet as you indulge in the hot water spewing out from above, letting it hit your back and soak into your hair and skin as quietness creeps in through the drain? Yeah, wasn't exactly Amity's forte, even though she had done that many late, warm nights before, the silence was different this time around.  
It cut through the steam and left Amity with her thoughts...something she didn't like, nor could stand. That's why she quickly washed herself and turned off the shower, hurrying to get out and dry herself off and then throw on some clothes. 

Amity sighed, walking over to the sink and turning the cold water handle to the side, and on, watching water rush out of the tab and splash the white inside of the sink as she plucked her green handled toothbrush from the tiny glass cup she kept it in and got out her tooth paste, layering the bristles with minty, light blue, red and white paste. 

Slowly, the tired girl placed the toothbrush in her mouth and ran the bristles over her teeth as she looked at her own tired eyes in the mirror with annoyance and exhaustion. After a few minutes, Amity spit out the remaining paste in her mouth and looked down, washing out the sink with a heavy sigh, then quietly looked back up at herself in the mirror but, her heart dropped and eyes widened once she saw her reflection... 

Behind her...behind Amity was a glowing figure, outlined in glistening, shiny white. The figure had a sweet, innocent and familiar smile plastered across their lips as it slowly wrapped their arms around the shocked girl's waist and hummed quietly, resting their face gently onto the side of Amity's shoulder, still with that cute smile that made the green haired girl's heart race and flip with panic. 

The used to be pale skinned girl, now burning red, gasped quietly and stared at the figure. Her heart started to race faster and thump so loudly, Amity could hear the pounding in her ears and hit through out her body. Amity dropped her toothbrush into the sink as her hands trembled and twitched with fear and shock. 

The figure looked familiar...too familiar.

"Lu..." Amity stopped herself and gulped, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat as she tried to understand what she was seeing... 

"What are..." 

"Hexcate...why don't you tell yourself the truth? Why don't you tell me the truth?" 

The figure simply smiled, slowly resting their chin into the crook of Amity's neck as they let out a few more hums before finally speaking again, causing Amity to flinch and swallow. 

"You know, you can be honest with me. You can be honest with yourself...then maybe you could understand everything..." 

"I..." The once scared girl, now relaxed her tighten shoulders and looked down again at her sink with disappointment and uncertainty. Amity clenched the counter of the sink and took a hard deep breath and squeezed her eyelids shut tight, wishing, praying this would stop and the hallucination would go away. 

Wishing everything would go away...

"I'm trying...I really am." Amity gasped for a second, "I can't...do this right now. Look I—" 

Amity's voice trailed off once she looked back up and realized the figure had disappeared...faded to nothing, leaving Amity alone to stand in her warm bathroom as that familiar feeling of loneliness and silence swelled at her cold feet... 

"I can't..." 

Tears started to well in Amity's eyes. Frustration and even more confusion hit Amity over and over like a brutal cycle, sending her into a endless loop of questions and thoughts she drowned in daily. 

This was hell...Amity couldn't tell anyone about these feelings, these thoughts, these dreams, these stupid love filled desires and day dreams. But, it hurt bottling them up. It hurt...everything hurt. Amity wanted to yell and scream and tell someone how she felt, she wanted to tell someone, anybody, she just needed to get all these disgusting yet lovely feelings out of her. She hated them all but, once again she found herself longing and yearning for them. Amity wanted to set the feelings and thoughts on fire and move on but, leaving them all burnt up in ash like that...the thought of it was painful to the mind. 

"This is so stupid...why do I care? Why do I—" Amity gulped and looked down at her hands. "I'm not allowed to feel like this...I don't even know you." 

A dreadful and pained huff fell from Amity's lips as she continued to look down, before running her hands through her minty green hair. 

"You don't even know me..." 

Something was starting to tip inside Amity. That once stable ocean inside Amity that was leveled out and sturdy was now swaying back and forth from the overfill and was starting to overflow...trickle out and drop. It was unstable and rocky, those calm and secure feelings were now starting to bubble and boil, letting off steam as they started to surface to the brim...and overflow. Everything was going wrong. 

Amity frowned and gritted her teeth together, starting to feel sick... "I can't even begin to tell someone about this...I can't ever tell anyone about these stupid small thoughts or feelings...what would they think of me?" 

What would Luzura think...? 

"Who can I tell...I can't tell anyone though..." Amity groaned as she got angrier with herself and felt more guilt and sadness seep into her skin and into her blood stream as she blinked back tears of frustration. 

"I hate these feelings..." 

Amity clenched her arms, hugging herself tight as her feet dragged behind her once she started moving out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. 

"I don't even know why...why I wanna feel this way!" Amity paced around her room, thinking of something that would help her in this situation... 

How could Amity speak her feelings if she didn't even want them to be spoken? They felt like they should be kept secret and private, not even something her close friends should know about...not even Boscha.  
Amity couldn't just tell her friends, what if they by accident told Luzura? Skara would do that, she can't keep secrets! Not to mention Boscha would accidentally bring it up as a joke to get back at or tease Amity and well, Amity knew how that would go down...it was hopeless. 

Worst part is, the person this is all about is someone who Amity is..."friends" with. Someone she talks and sees on a screen for 2-3 hours a day, someone who she likes talking to and texts almost everyday. Someone who she has just recently really connected and bonded with...Amity didn't wanna ruin that. 

"Why...why is it this difficult? What even is THIS!" 

There was something special about THIS. This... thing? What was it exactly? Amity had no clue, the only thing she did know was, it was bad. Horrible. THE WORST. 

"UGH WHY CAN'T I JUST..." 

Tears made Amity cut off and bite her lip, looking down at the ground then to her side, at herself in the black, powered down monitor screen. 

"I just...I am tired of letting these...thoughts and feelings swallow me whole while I try stuffing them down at the same time." The distressed girl sighed, "I'm tired of bottling up these feelings..." 

A sad and pitiful look filled Amity's face as she looked at her reflection with sympathy "Look where that led me..., to the point I'm screaming in my room and can't even speak my..." 

As Amity stared at herself in the black, dark and powered off, monitor screen centered right between the other two monitors in Amity's whole gaming setup...something clicked. The second it clicked, Amity plopped herself in her seat and opened a doc up... 

"I just...need to write. Once I write down all of it, it'll leave. It'll be gone, I just need to spill out what I feel, then it'll all go away..."

Amity hovered her fingers over her keyboard quietly, hesitant as she watched the LED lights below change colors... 

Where would she even start? How could she even start? Should she even be doing this...? Is this even healthy...would this even help these terrible thoughts and feelings go away? Amity was desperate...there was nothing else she could do, right?

Suddenly and subconsciously, Amity started to type and once she started, she just couldn't stop...each click of a button, the more it felt like imaginary strings wrapped around Amity's fingers, forcing her to continue to type her feelings until she couldn't anymore...

The more Amity wrote, the worse it got. She started off small, explaining how she felt when she first met Luzura. It was magical, fun, weird, exciting. It was new, a new thing that Amity needed but, that new was becoming toxic and draining. This was all so sweet but, it turned on Amity. Now, she was slowly slipping into that love goo, becoming stuck and the more she struggled to get out, the more she sank. Amity was gasping for air, her body was fully submerged in the love goo that was so bitterly sweet yet poisonous. These feelings that fluttered in Amity's heart and chest, making her feel so...so happy? It was nice, and sweet. It was like someone gently holding Amity after a long day, humming a sweet tune as they cuddled her close...oh no. 

How did this happen so quickly...? Amity knew why. She knew every single reason why. 

This was all Amity's fault, she let her feelings slip through the cracks and break free. She gave them too much control and now she's paying the consequences, pain. Suffering, even. She was now paying for letting herself go. For letting herself dream about Luzura, letting herself watch Luzura, letting herself talk to Luzura and smile about the thought of that girl, letting herself text Luzura late at night with heat melting her, letting herself listen to Luzura's private playlist, letting herself say 'I love you' to Luzura...letting herself type this all out. 

As Amity typed and typed, more pages filled up with even more lovesick dripping words. Every paragraph deepened in feeling and emotion, either being filled with pain or love, or a mix of multiple emotions Amity could never even begin to explain in text, or to herself. Every letter and word had been plucked from Amity's heart and thrown down onto the digital paper sloppily, sometimes being spelt wrongly or mistyped and not used properly but, what did it matter? No one would read this...no one would care...what did it matter? 

It's not like Amity would come back to this anyway, she didn't want to. All she wanted to do is spill out everything, and hope after saying everything she felt and thought, it would get rid of those feelings and deep thoughts. If she ever came back to this, all those late nights and sharp, heart cutting feelings would return and clash against each other like a ruthless cycle and chain Amity back down, never letting her go...but, if she did ever miss those warm feelings and hot, late summer nights, she could come back to it, right?

The feelings and thoughts pooled out of Amity with ease due to nothing holding them back anymore. One page turned to two, then three, four, five, six...Amity wrote everything, and the more she wrote, the more feelings started to bubble and surface, spilling out onto the pages like ink, over and over without stopping. 

Amity couldn't help but explain the feelings that kept her up all night and tightened around her skin in the day. The thoughts that dwelled in her mind and threatened her face with blush daily, causing her to become a nervous wreck. The interactions with Luzura that made Amity's heart race and her stomach flop. Not to mention the way that stupid fanfic made her feel...everyday was full of overwhelming emotions that at this point were so blurred together, it was impossible it understand. 

Something irked in the back of her mind. Amity had never felt this way before...especially not towards a friend, more or less a GIRL. She had liked guys, yeah but, not like this. Amity had crushed on a handful of boys and even kissed a few though, it didn't feel right to like them, if she ever liked the boys like she did Luzura, what would that be...? 

What's so special about Luzura? Is it because she's a girl? What makes a girl different from a guy in this situation...how come she's never felt this way towards anyone? Not a boy, but a girl?

As Amity typed, time flew by and the later it got, the room once filled with color turned to black and the only thing lighting up was that stupid monitor screen, mocking Amity more each ticking second. Everything was breaking, and turning dim...

Often times Amity found herself spacing out. She would accidentally find herself getting lost in her own thoughts, which she was trying to type down and get out, and as she was in her little mind palace where she sat in a cage and watched a reel of memories of Luzura pass by, Amity would accidentally be holding down on one key and have her page fill up with 

'iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii' 

And even though that happened quite often, Amity wouldn't delete it. She would just continue to type and type, maybe even moving on from her original thought. Even when staring at the bright screen in front of her, Amity's eyes drooped. She could feel herself swaying side to side quietly, blinking rapidly as she tried to keep herself awake and not fall, trying not to drift into the dark void we call sleep. 

Even though Amity forced herself to keep writing just to try to get rid of these feelings in a last hope, and stay up later and later until her eyes were bloodshot...the weeks of no sleep caught up to her, and the last thing that she saw before blanking out was all the words she wrote down mushed together making up sentences...

'It's starting to become bad...I'm worried that if I don't stop this now, it'll get worse. Luzura why do you know exact how to make me smile and melt, it's not the heat this time around your th one making me sweat and now I'm sweating like crazy fromhearing your voice. Can you stop that, being a ray of sunshine that burns me, I don't think I can stand this right now, not ever. This isn't fair, I shouldn't be the one spending these late nights dreaming if something more, something I shouldn't want. Not like a normal friend should. Friends. I don't like that term, is that wrong? I don't want to continue thinking of you like this, I think...I dont like you undoing everything I stuff away long ago. I can't do this anymore, I don't want you to feel the way I do, do you feelthis way, do you think of me? Is this bad. I'm bad. Bad.Bad bad badbadbadbadf? I have a problem Luzura, it you. Sending me those song that I now listen on repeat don't help either, now I'm trapped. Im drowning? Is thah what peopl say, am I drowning in you Luzura?'

As Amity's fingers scaled across her keyboard one last time before she passed out, she finished the sentence she was typing...

'I can't just see you as a friend anymore...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER REPOST BC I’M STUPID AND DIDN’T SPACE OUT MY PARAGRAPHS OR WHATEVER, THANK YOU, AO3
> 
> WOW. Big chapter am I right? Yeah, it’s a long one and I’d like to apologize for such the long wait on this chapter which I said I was gonna post earlier but lately I’ve been tired and just, needed some time to relax, THANK YOU FOR WAITING, BY THE WAY. This chapter was long mainly for the reason of description purposes I think? Yeah...also I’m so sorry for all the spelling mistakes, it was 1 AM when editing this all...
> 
> I’m not proud of this chapter, I hate it, actually. I don’t think I conveyed the emotions the way I wanted it to and since I made this over the span of 3 weeks, my inspiration left me...
> 
> I will be posting a new chapter soon which is basically just full of memes, gayness, Amity gay panicking, and screaming. Yes. Hope you have fun with that info
> 
> Also, here’s my boring coffee shop discord if you wanna join:   
> https://discord.gg/tw8Zp8pq
> 
> Peace


	14. Shiny Diamond Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha tried to get married, but, does it work out for her...or someone else...?

"Mrgghhhh...." 

Amity stirred as her eyes stung once she opened them, feeling strain in her eyes and heavy eyelids that darkened her colored orbs from staring at her bright, lit up monitor screen the entire night before...

She rose from the desk which she had been uncomfortably hunched over, laying down on for the past 7 hours where she rested her face in her forearms. 

Amity looked around, slowly realizing where she was and while reconnecting with reality, as well as feeling the familiar moist air stick to her skin, flashes of writing surfaced in her mind which she quickly shook off without another thought. Mostly...

A few groans and mopes escaped the young woman as she extended her arms up in the air, croaking out a long yawn and she let her spine crack. "Whath tim ish it..." 

Amity slurred her words together as she looked over at her powered down monitor screens. 

The powered down screens ignited the slight memory of the night before in Amity's mind, making it glaze over her thoughts, where she sat at her computer for hours writing sloppily about sickening, yet love (or obsessed) filled emotions and thoughts which swelled up inside her on the daily, and she had no right to be thinking of, right...?

Amity then noticed her phone placed behind her keyboard, laying face down. Amity then picked it up and looked at the time, almost having her heart jump from her chest once she noticed all the missed calls from Boscha.   
It was 12:37 and she hadn't responded to Boscha's messages that had been sent from the span of hours and hours before. 

"Oh god...what did I do this time." Amity groaned, still not ready to start the day with Boscha's shenanigans or obnoxious yelling. 

Suddenly, a incoming call came from Boscha "Speak of the devil..." Amity mumbled and let the phone ring for a second before she answered the call, lifting the phone up to her ear until...

"JUST DANCE, GONNA BE OKAY DA DA DOO DOO-DOO-MMM JUST DANCE!" 

Amity flinched and instantly held her phone away from her ear as loud music screamed right at her, with Boscha practically screeching along to the lyrics from the other end of the phone. 

"What the hell!?" Amity yelped, anger instantly filling her face. 

"PFFT— HAHA! GOOD MORNING HEXCATE!" Boscha sounded as if she were on speaker. 

"Oh my god..." Amity was so tempted to slam her head against her desk due to the loud, obnoxious and completely painful "good morning" greeting but instead, she rubbed her temples with annoyance. 

"Haha! Sorry sorry..." Boscha apologized halfheartedly with a smug voice. Boscha then turned down the loud party music and let out a few more chuckles. 

"You are such a ass..." Amity groaned more and rolled her eyes. "What's with all the text messages?" 

Boscha hummed "I was bored...I also wanted to ask you a few things." 

Amity raised her eyebrow "Oh?" Curiosity struck the tired girl who was now slowly starting to wake up. "What's up...?" 

"So..." Amity could hear hesitation in Boscha's voice "...about the food situation when we come over." 

"What?" Amity questioned "I can cook!" 

"No no no, I mean...well, just look the most recent thing I sent you." 

Amity sighed heavily and removed the phone from her left ear once again, putting it on speaker then typing in her password and clicking on messages, checking what Boscha had sent her awhile before. "Hm?" 

As Amity read what Boscha had sent her, while half awake, slowly she started putting pieces together as she read the words over and over... 

"Boscha..." 

"Yessss?" 

"Did you just send me a fucking grocery list..." 

A gentle wheeze escaped Boscha's mouth, making Amity's eyes twitch with aggravation.   
"I'm going to straggle you." 

Boscha wheezed even more annoyingly, letting out a sharp cackle. 

"We can get to that when the time comes, but besides that-" 

Amity huffed, interrupting Boscha carelessly "You...you want apple juice? More specifically 'Apple juice boxes' you wrote down?" 

"That was Luzura's idea!" 

Amity paused and stared down at her phone, blush starting to rush to her cheeks as a gentle smile prospered on her face, making her grin ear to ear.  
"I see..." 

"Well, whatcha think of the wonderful grocery list we put together for you, Hexy?" Boscha, as smug as ever praised herself (and Luzura).

"A lot of this stuff is junk food, idiot. Not to mention, I literally can't make a dinner out of any of this stuff." Amity let herself start to criticize and lecture Boscha, saying she would not buy all this junk food or unhealthy, sugary drinks. 

"Ughhhh...shushhh already!" Boscha groaned and started to whine the more Amity talked, "Listen, me and Luzura split up the grocery list into parts, my section of the list is the top and Luzura's is the bottom, you can see what she listed, and not all of that "junk" is mine! I have simple demands Hexcate, SIMPLE!" 

Sighs escaped both Boscha and Amity's mouths, both of them already growing tired of the phone call. 

Amity scrolled up and down, re-reading the grocery list with open eyes, and raised a eyebrow at some of the foods or drinks listed. 

"Pink lemonade x2? Why so specific...? And why do we need 2 pink lemonades anyway?" Amity asked, skeptical. 

"I mean, Luzura put that down so ask her?" Boscha hummed and sighed "You sleep alright? I was wondering if you'd wanna join the SMP so you can watch me get married~" Boscha sang.

Amity went quiet, and so did Boscha.

"Willow won't marry you Boscha." 

"SHUT UP LET ME DREAM, I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON HER!" Boscha screamed, banging her fist on her desk for extra measure which Amity clearly heard over the phone.

"She's turned you down multiple times, what makes it so she won't do the same this time around?" Amity sighed as she stretched and grabbed her phone, getting up and feeling instant pain strike her lower back. "Ouch..." 

"Okay so maybe some of my proposals DIDN'T work," Boscha admitted "especially that Spanish singing one-" she sped through that last sentence, which made Amity stop in her tracks for a moment after hearing that. 

"Wait what did—" Amity shook her head as she headed out to her kitchen, passing Otabin who was laying on the top of her couch and bathing in the rays of sun shining in from the big windows. "Why do you wanna marry Willow anyway? Why won't ya give up...?" 

A long, exaggerated sigh escaped Boshca's lips, making Amity roll her eyes as she got out a box of cereal and bowl from her cabinets, and got out milk and a spoon. 

"Ugh, it's because I need power and stuff...!" 

"What?" 

Another long, dramatic sigh escaped Boscha's lips, hinting at annoyance. "I need to marry her for power and money or whatever! Y'know I'm the least most powerful person on this server!" 

Amity nodded along, staring at the cereal box she held in her hand quietly as she set the milk jug, bowl, and spoon out on her island table countertop. "Do you think Luzura likes this cereal?" Amity's asked herself aloud subconsciously, but then quickly snapped her mouth shut as her heart started to race...

"What about Luzura?" Boscha giggled over the phone, making Amity blush as her stomach started to feel a familiar feeling of butterflies fluttering around, making the girl start to feel sick and nauseous. 

A sudden wave of panic hit Amity once she realized she spoke aloud. "I-I mean uhm...I have this cereal and o-on the grocery list you...uhm—" 

The more Amity stuttered, the more Amity panicked and felt as if her brain were fried. Luckily, Boscha quickly moved onto a different subject, but not one Amity would like... 

"Speaking of Luzura~" Amity cringed at the soft hum, singing like tone Boscha gave the sentence.

Suddenly, Amity's phone dinged. "What the...?" Amity sighed once she saw Boscha was the one who had sent her something, but she still clicked on it. "Boscha I swear if you sent me a stupid...-" 

Quietness filled the call as Amity stared at a image attachment that her dear friend, Boscha had just sent her. 

"Hexcateee~? Helllooooo?~" 

Sweat started to form on Amity's warm hands as her feet curled, and cracked. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon in a scorching hot Florida summer, it wasn't just the heat that was making Amity feel hot and start to sweat...it was something else. 

Sitting upside down on a short, white couch with a white background and bright lighting, while also having her feet kicked up on the very top of the couch, as well as wearing a white hoodie with the word 'LUZER' across the middle of it in purple letters, as the girl was sticking her tongue out and holding up a piece sign, was...Luzura.

The image was...new. Amity bit her lip and could feel thoughts and feelings start to creep in. "Boscha...where did you find this." 

"Haha! Well, what do you think of the photo~?" 

"Why do you have this..." Amity could feel heat starting to flush to her face, taking it over in a matter of seconds to the point it looked like she had gotten sun burned. 

A somewhat evil sounding laugh escaped Boscha, mocking Amity's reaction. "Ohohoho~ madam Hexcate interested in where I got such a photo~? What if I told you there's something called a 'Merch Line' persay?" 

Even though Amity could tell Boscha was trying to be annoying and get on her nerves, she couldn't help but ignore it and stare at the photo as Boscha's voice slowly got drowned out by her own thoughts and the image in front of her eyes that gained her full attention with ease.

The front part of the tan girl's silky brown hair flopped to the side, and upside down. Her dark chocolate brown eyes glistened from the light shining all around her, making the girl's skin look like it was glowing.   
Luzura propped up her shoes on the top part of the couch, and crossed them and let her white sneakers dangle over the edge while her big white hoodie sleeves crossed over her stomach, just below the words 'LUZER' spelt out on her chest. Hidden and barely sticking out from the folds in the sleeve, was Luzura's finger tips which were apart of a piece sign being put up by Luzura herself, which showed off her light Amethyst purple nail polish that cover her finger nails, which matched the color of the letters plastered on her shirt. Of course, to top the entire look off, Luzura stuck out her tongue slightly from the side of her lips and showed a flash of her perfectly white teeth, which were gently biting down on her pink tongue which hanged out from her smirking, pink tinted lips. 

"Oh wow..." is all Amity managed to say. It was all she could say because she was speechless, her mind racing as her eyes and attention were completely fixated on the image of Luzura she held in front of her as more heat rose to her cheeks, hotter than before. 

A sudden snicker snapped Amity out of her little trance "Oh wow? OH WOW!" Boscha started to mock. 

"Shut up." Amity tried her best to brush off the playful mockery, and dumped some of the cereal into the bowl as well as milk and dipped her spoon into the milk and shoved the crunchy flakes into her mouth and made sure she chewed them extra loud and annoyingly enough for Boscha to hear. 

"Ugh! Gross! I can hear your stupid munching!"

Amity giggled and shallowed down the food in her mouth and picked her phone back up, then carried her bowl of cereal back to her room, with a furry friend following behind her footsteps. 

"Okay, again, why do you wanna marry Willow? Don't you have wealth and power?" 

"Well...about that," Amity sighed after hearing Boscha's tone of voice "the first time I asked her to marry me, she killed and looted me and didn't give my stuff back..." 

"And she took your netherite armor and sw-" 

"She took my netherite armor and sword, and axe, and trident." Boscha deadpanned and sighed heavily over the phone. "Not to mention when I got other stuff, and asked Willow again, she did the same thing. SIX. TIMES. OVER. AGAIN."

Amity rolled her eyes and mumbled in a very much sarcastic tone "Wow, how unfortunate." 

"Well now I have nothing! I'm powerless!" 

Amity set her bowl of cereal down on her desk, which was already getting quite soggy, and plopped down into her warm chair that she knew she would stick to soon enough and listened to her friend rant. 

"Nowadays I have to walk around in iron armor! Willow has the wealth that I need, and at this point I have nothing to loose so now I'm asking her again today!" Boscha caught her breath and continued "If she turns me down, can't you just make a law or something that says she has to marry me!? Your the queen of the server so help me out!" 

"No." Amity said bluntly and leaned back in her chair and rested the bowl of cereal on her stomach and lifted the spoon full of cereal and milk up to her mouth and chomped down on it. 

A low and annoyed groan escaped Boscha, then there was a sweet, brief moment of silence. 

"Well, are you gonna hop on? I was chilling in a VC with Skara and Luzura if you wanna join...?" 

"Oh?" Amity perked up at the mention of Luzura. "Then, I guess I'll hop on, just to see you get killed and looted of course!" Amity smirked at her own response, knowing she probably got a internal eye roll out of Boscha.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever, just join in less than 10 minutes, okay? Again, I'm gonna be on the VC with Skara and Luzura if you wanna see this all go down." 

A sweet hum escaped Amity's lip instead of a actual answer, but Boscha took it as a go and hung up the call and left Amity to a quiet, warm and dark room. 

"Meow." 

Amity's eyes followed Otabin's sudden pounce up to her lap and onto her desk where he promptly sat right in front of her with his dark eyes and tilted head. "Mrow...?" 

Otabin moved to the side as his owner reached out and pulled her keyboard closer to her body, as well as her mouse. Surprisingly, she was in a rather good mood, considering everything that happened the night before which she had almost forgotten until she clicked on her mouse and looked up at her monitor screen where it was filled with black words on white paper... 

"Oh..." 

Amity sat in her seat, dumbfounded. 

Did she write all that? How did she write all that? Was she stuck in another dream? 

Amity pinched her cheek just to make sure but, of course, it was all real and it was just sitting there, mocking Amity to her very core.

Otabin glanced up at Amity who had a guilty and uncomfortable look that spread through out her face and through out her body language. Her shoulders tensed up so much to the point she felt as if she was shrinking as her hands started to become clammy and sweat started to form on her forehead. Amity shifted in her seat and averted her eyes from the screen in shame as her chest started to tighten and her eyebrows pressed together. 

"Uhm...oh god I didn't think..." Her voice trailed off as Amity held her breath and forced herself to look at the writing and exit out of the document. 

The second she did so, a sigh of relief and exhaustion left her lungs and her puffed up chest lowered, and relaxed. 

Amity quickly opened Minecraft and joined the SMP then checked who was online, trying to forget what she had just seen.

'Luzura_'   
'Captain_Banshee'   
'WillowPark'   
'Skara_Red'   
'Gus_Live'   
'Mattholomule_outofit'  
'Hexcate'

"Quite a few people are on..." Amity looked over at Otabin who had made himself comfortable at the edge of her desk. The sight of her pet all comfortable on the edge of her desk with his tail occasionally swaying back and fourth made her smile, and felt a warm fuzzy feeling grow in her. "Gonna take a nap?" 

Amity knew she wouldn't get a response so, she pat Otabin's head gently and moved her hands over to her keyboard and mouse once again and opened Discord and found the VC with Boscha, Skara, and Luzura in it and she clicked on it, and joined her voice but instead of being met with a simple conversation, she was met with unholy screeching. 

"SKARA I'M DOING THIS AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Boscha seemed to argue at the top of her lungs.

"I'm not stopping you...? Matter a fact, I wanna see how this goes down, horribly." A light snicker escaped Skara's mouth as well as Luzura's.

"Hexy Hex! Hey, meet us at the park!" Boscha instantly demanded once Hexcate joined the VC, and without even a simple hello.

"Okay...?" Amity shrugged.

The park, which was more of a garden, was planted in what seemed like the middle of the SMP. It was created by WillowPark herself, along side another streamer know as ItsJerbo. The park was fenced in by smooth stone walls which were wrapped in vines. The entrance of the park stopped the pathway that connected the main part of the SMP together and didn't allow it into the park, it only re-started at the other side of the park exit, so the entire floor of the park was grass, and there were a lot of flowers delicately placed on the ground, almost as if each flower was set in a specific, certain spot for a reason that was unknown.

Hexcate took her sweet time and made it to the park where she saw Luzura and Skara's avatar crowded around Boscha's avatar, hiding her. 

"So, why should I be here again besides watching you fail terribly?" Amity questioned without any worry, since she had become use to her friend's crazy antics and plans that always came out of nowhere.

"Well...~" Suspense flowed from Boscha's voice.

Hexcate watched as Luzura and Skara's avatars moved out of Boscha's way and revealed Boscha's new outfit. It was her original skin, well, her face but instead of her usual white T-shirt and black sweat pants, Boscha's avatar was stuffed into a black tux and hot pink tie, and Hexcate could see in Boscha's off hand she was holding a red tulip. 

"I'm looking snazzy!" Boscha claimed in a brag like tone which, in her case, was not as braggy as she thought it would be. 

"Oh dear lord..." Amity muttered. 

"What? It looks good!" Luzura finally chirped in after had being quiet the entire time since Hexcate joined the call, once Amity's disappointed response was over. 

"Oh, hey Luzura!" Amity practically sat up straight in her seat the second she heard Luzura's warm and light hearted voice in her ears, making a smile tug at the corner of her lips and her muscles relax. Her voice almost made Amity forget about the humid air around her. 

Almost. 

"What she said!" Skara joined the conversation too, starting to defend Boscha's questionable fashion choices for this situation. 

"I look amazing! Look, this day I've been planning for awhile now and I won't let someone like YOU get in the way of ruining it!" Boscha pouted after her little diss towards Amity.

"Someone like me?" Amity repeated back in confusion. "What's that suppose to mean!?" 

Boscha clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, which Amity cringed at. "Well HEXCATE, you are someone who doesn't even believe in love or romance or ANYTHING like that!" 

Amity rolled her eyes as Boscha's Minecraft avatar walked over time hers. 

"You have no proof of that, idiot." Amity recoiled with a bit of a protective tone.

"Hexcate, Hexcate, Hexcate...I'm over here trying to get married!" 

"For like— the 2000th time." Skara added in, making Boscha's character whip their body around to stare at her in silence as a response, before turning back to Hexcate. 

"Well, Hexy Hex, I have never seen you in love with anyone before!" Boscha huffed and muttered "Probably because no one has asked you out or anything, BUT STILL! Make a move on someone like geez, your lonely on here!" 

Amity rolled her eyes once again as she lolled her head to the side and listened to her dear friend rant and lecture her about nonsense. 

"Who will you bring to my wedding?" 

"I dunno...?"

"Well, figure it out soon!" 

Suddenly, Amity heard some typing on Boscha's end and something popped up on her screen in the Minecraft chat. 

Captain Banshee: Oh Willow!~ 

"Oh my god no Boscha don't actually do this." Amity warned once she saw Boscha message in chat, the misplaced confidence, Amity knew the out come of what could happen. 

But, it was too late. Willow had responded... 

WillowPark: What do you want now...? 

From simple text, Amity could already tell Willow was done with whatever Boscha had planned before it had even started. 

Captain Banshee: Can you come to the park and join VC 5? Pleeeaaasseeee? 

After a minute or two as everyone in the call, Hexcate, Boscha, Luzura, and Skara, anxiously waited for a response, all they got was a simple answer...

WillowPark: Fine

"WOOOOO!" Boscha hollered into her mic the second after she saw her "soon" to be fiancé's simple answer. The sudden scream made Amity flinch and her body tense up for a moment. 

For a split second, a slight wish for Luzura's sweet and kind hearted voice got caught up in Amity's thoughts, starting to make her day dream for a second... 

Amity found Luzura's voice so relaxing and calm, unlike Boscha's. Amity could fall asleep to Luzura talking (which she had almost done before).   
The wish started to become a hope, a hope Amity was starting to desire in a quick amount of time. She hoped that she could hear Luzura's voice in her ears, but not just in her headphones, she wished that voice was right next to her...in real life. Softly speaking, careful on every word Luzura slipped over with a smile. 

Amity wished Luzura was next to her... 

Luzura_whispers to you: Are you okay Hexcate?

"Huh?" Amity whispered aloud and blinked a few times after she saw the private messages pop up on her screen, pulling her out of the little daze she set herself in by accident. 

Amity turned her Minecraft avatar to the side, becoming face to face with Luzura's who was right next to her. 

A slight gasp escaped Amity, then she quickly moved her character back from Luzura's and gulped as they maintained eye contact for a few seconds. 

Amity felt sweat start to form on her forehead the more she stared at Luzura's character. The thought of Luzura that close to her made Amity's heart pound in her chest and ring in her ears. Even though it was just Minecraft, a stupid block game, Amity still felt like she had to distance herself from Luzura, video game or not.

Luzura_ whispered to you: Is your game crashing? You haven't moved for awhile :((( 

"Oh..." Amity whispered quietly again, and averted her eyes from her monitor screen as she felt some guilt squeeze at her heart but, blush start to blossom on her cheeks for what seemed like 10th time that day, just because of this girl called Luzura. 

A girl called Luzura who was just a small streamer who just happened to pop into Amity's life without even knocking...well, she did but, she was like a vampire. They can't come in unless you invite them in, and stupidly enough, that was exactly what Amity did and she constantly paid the consequences...every day, and night. 

"Okay, I'm here." 

A very much familiar, tired and slightly monotone voice entered the VC without notice. 

"Willow! Sweetie! I-" 

Boscha instantly got cut off once Willow started attacking her character in Minecraft without another thought, which Amity promptly laughed at. The scene was right in front of her, displayed on her screen. Besides the background noise of Boscha screaming, everyone was cracking up.

"Okay okay, let Boscha speak! Please Willow!" Luzura stepped in front of Willow's avatar, who was decked out in full Netherite with some of the best enchantments there ever was, and holding a godlike OP sword that could take anyone in iron armor out in a second, which...Luzura was in. Only iron.

Amity blushed at the slight act of bravery, going against one of the most powerful people on the server even though she was in such weak armor but, that tiny swoon quickly washed away as worry took over. 

Without a word, Amity found herself moving her avatar in front of Luzura's with her glistening dark purple axe out, almost trying to be threatening I'm a way.

"Let's just let Boscha talk, no fighting okay?" 

Without a verbal agreement, everyone's yelling and laughing died down and everyone turned their heads toward Boscha. 

"Okay so...Willow I know you've turned me down multiple times and—" 

"Oh my god...this again?" 

A few giggles escaped Amity's and Skara's mouth once they heard such a annoyed and exhausted sigh from Willow. 

"Hey! Let me talk!" Boscha took a clear, deep breath "Please...just give me a chance I swear I can—" 

Once again, Willow carelessly cut Boscha off "Goodness Bosh...just cut it out! I know you only want me for your loot, which I am NOT giving back!" 

Amity had to hold back her chuckles, remembering the countless times her friend had got absolutely obliterated by Willow in a matter of seconds, time after time again.

"Aww c'mon~" Amity couldn't help but hear how aggravating Boscha was becoming towards Willow, but even more she couldn't hold back her laughter from the whole situation itself. It was a one-sided love.

"I want you, señorita~" Boscha started to tease as Willow's character started to walk away and everyone started to burst out into giggles and the occasional "Oooo~", including Amity. 

"Dear lord..." Willow sighed, and Amity watched as she stopped in her tracks and her character slowly turned to Boscha. "Just, what do you want?" 

A sudden, challenging chuckle came from Boscha's mouth. 

"Hm..." Amity knew that chuckle. That chuckle that was begging for chaos to occur. Amity hummed to herself as she quietly yet quickly opened up Twitch on a different monitor screen and moved her mouse toward Boscha's live stream but, Amity hesitated her mouse over another one of her friend's live stream. A very certain "friend". 

Luzura_

Amity raised an eyebrow, once again hearing the familiar, tease like chuckle in her headphones and glanced over, out of the side of her eye at her main monitor screen which displayed Minecraft, and Boscha's character somehow confidently making their way towards Willow's avatar. 

"Speaking of want..." 

Amity clicked on Boscha's live just in time to see her in the tiny corner of her screen where her face cam was, Amity saw Boscha's devilish, charming smirk and let slow words escape her mouth. 

"You know you want me, girl you need me...~"

The call went completely quiet, either from shock or the want for Willow's response... 

Amity could feel a bit of heat rise to her cheeks from such a sentence, even though it wasn't directed at her, the blush was most likely from second hand embarrassment. Amity knew her friend could be a bit... "extra" or more "playful" than others but this was complete and utter flirting. 

"Oh my god..." 

The cold sigh that Willow let out sent a chill down Amity's spine for a moment, almost making her feel cold instead of burning hot for a second but, the blazing humid air and heat quickly returned. 

"Now, Willow Park..." 

Quickly, Amity's attention snapped to Boscha's live stream that was displayed on her other monitor. Her heart started to beat from excitement once she saw that annoying, yet perfect shit eating grin appear on her friend's face, knowing how much trouble Boscha was about to cause. 

"I don't wanna waste your time, Willow...we both know that." 

"Do we...?" Amity chimed in playfully, watching her friend's reaction which was Boscha rolling her eyes while keeping her stupid smirk displayed for thousands of eyes to see. 

"So, Willow Park." Amity could hear hesitation in Boscha's voice as she watched her character crouch down in front of Willow's, and pull out a diamond in her hand. 

"Willow, will you marry me?"

Silence. 

Silence was the first response, and no one dared to question it, especially not Amity. Matter a fact, the suspense in the call was making Amity start to sweat herself, well, more from the heat than anything. 

"Marry you..."

Amity flinched at the sudden drop in Willow's voice. It was like she could feel a glare shot at Boscha through the VC, even though they couldn't see one another, the way she repeated that sentence back to Boscha sent a chill down Amity's spine with ease once again. Unfortunately, as Amity suspected, she knew the way this entire scenario would end...

"Listen here, Banshee..." 

Amity slowly moved her mouse, turning her avatar's head towards Boscha's and a sharp chuckle echoed through the call. 

"You never loved me...geez, I know you just want my materials and goods." Willow started, before completely shutting down Boscha just like Amity predicted. 

"Besides, it's rare to see someone as...well, someone like you with me." Amity gulped at how serious Willow was. She was usually serious most of the time but, in a funny way. She definitely had her moments but this, this was NOT one of them. Not even close.

"Don't forget I've seen that prenup in your inventory and you probably just plan on divorcing me the second I slip that ring on, huh? Then you steal half my goods and leave me." 

The call retreated back to silence as everyone took in Willow's words. They weren't heart breaking, or even REAL for that matter, Amity reminded herself. It was all just a game, and was all for the lure. All for the views... 

"I..." The absolute dumbfounded tone Boscha had taken made Amity smile. Her eyes glanced toward her other monitor screen, showing Boscha's face which was just as shocked and confused as her tone. 

"So...is that a no?" 

And just like that, the entire call burst out in laughs and sharp cackles that filled Amity's headphones, making her laugh even harder once hearing her friends absolutely shriek into giggles and snickers after the serious mood faded away with a simple sentence.

"IS THAT A NOOOO?" Skara mocked Boscha with the stupid, dumbfound voice Boscha had before, making Amity laugh even harder to the point she was coughing from lack of air. 

"Y-you guys are so stupid!" Willow's tearful chuckle was the last thing Amity heard before Willow left the call, leaving Skara, Boscha, Luzura, and herself to quiet down after a minute or two of nonstop laughter. The more one person laughed, the harder everyone else's did but, they all somehow managed to regain their composure. 

"Awww dang it~," Amity's leftover giggles turned into a small smile as she listened to Skara speak. "Aw man, I really wanted to watch someone get engaged today...I had a whole wedding planned out and everything!" 

A few more giggles filled Amity's headphones, which she smiled at more. Everything was so calm...

It was nice, being with her friends...that's what Amity needed nowadays. A break from all the stress, the overwhelming emotions, the bitter sweet thoughts that swamped her mind, the memories that replayed in her thoughts like a drive in movie...all of that was washed away by stupid jokes that wouldn't have been funny with anyone besides the people in that call. Amity was free, and now that empty feeling that swelled in her gut got replaced with laughter and smiles. Until... 

"Engagement and marriage huh?" Luzura let out a soft hum, instantly catching Amity off guard. The tiny action made Amity's heart start to race and face start to flush again, worsening the lord forsaken heat that surrounded and clung to her. 

By now, Amity's focus was on her monitor screen that displayed Minecraft, and she closed Boscha's stream that use to be filling up her other monitor. Amity was still with her fellow friends, in the park where Willow had declined Boscha's "offer".

"You have to be joking, there's no way you planned a entire wedding!" Amity chuckled until thinking to herself quietly. "Did you...?" 

"Yes! I love weddings! I was gonna present a whole power point presentation and everything, with color themes and locations!"

Amity listened to Skara start to talk about plans for a non existent wedding but, something about the whole conversation was...off. It was awfully quiet since Luzura and Boscha had been radio silent the entire time Skara spoke, which was, odd... 

No interjections, no questions, no giggles, nothing? Which, in this case, it was terrifying to Amity. 

On the thought of Boscha and Luzura, Amity hadn't seen their Minecraft avatars on her screen in awhile...

"Uhm..." Amity turned her avatar, and looked around curiously, with slight worry, and after spinning around a few times, she saw Boscha and Luzura weirdly crouched in a corner, like a group huddle. Suddenly, Amity swore she saw Boscha toss something to Luzura but, she tried not to think much of it and quickly turned her avatar's head away from the two secretive girls direction once she saw them turn around, and look at her. 

"Hey Hexy!"

Amity's nose scrunched at the nickname, and she turned her Minecraft avatar back towards Boscha once again, who was side by side with Luzura's avatar... 

"Can I help you two...?" 

Suddenly, Boscha's avatar stopped walking and it was just Luzura, right in front of her.

"What are—" Before Amity could even form a proper sentence, Luzura spoke in the sweetest tone Amity had ever heard. 

"Skara wanted a wedding right?" Luzura questioned, and thoughts of her adorable, bright smile swarmed Amity's mind instantly... 

"So...on that note..." Amity's eyes widened as Luzura crouched in front of her and pulled out a shiny, blue diamond. 

No no no no no no.... 

"Hexcate...will you please marry me? Take me as your one and only wife?"

Honey and sugar was practically soaked into those words, which rolled off of Luzura's tongue with such ease, it seemed like they were rehearsed at least one million times in front a mirror. Even after the simple two sentences, which everyone expected a even simpler answer to, all everyone in the call got was a...

CRASH! BANG! CLANK! 

"H-Hexcate!?" 

"Owww...oh fuck..." 

A low and painful groan pressed through Amity's lips as she rubbed her forehead that was suddenly starting to ache, and her face burned with redness and intensity.

"AMITY ARE YOU OKAY!?" Boscha screamed bloody murder into Amity's half on headphones that were now dangled around her neck as she sat on her floor, right on her butt with her chair pushed backwards during her sudden fall. 

Amity looked around at the sight and sighed.

She may had accidentally half way fainted after hearing Luzura's words, and managed to slam her head on her desk on the way down and her chair slipped out from under her, and rolled back which Amity had also managed to fall back onto and now, Otabin was towering over her from the top of the desk and peered down at her with worry filling his tiny, dark eyes.

A part of Amity still liked to think that she fainted from the heat and lack of water, rather than some foolish words some girl strung together. The thought of it was embarrassing to Amity.

"I'm fine...I'm fine!"

That was a lie. Everything did really hurt, but Amity knew the pain was temporary since it WASN'T the first time she had fallen out of her chair or, somehow banged her head against her desk. 

"I'm so so so so so so so sorry!" Luzura practicality pleaded as if she were guilty of murder but, of course, what she actually did to Amity was much more severe.

"It's okay! Guys I'm fine! I just accidentally fell out of my chair because I was..." Amity thought about her answer. 

"Because I was leaning back in it...again. Back pains, y'know?" Amity lied again. 

Slowly, Amity grabbed the edge of her desk and hoisted herself up, lifting herself up to her feet. "God that was...ugh..." 

Amity cussed under her breath and pulled in her chair and sat down, her head still feeling a bit of a ache but, it went away quickly. Amity then grabbed the headphones rested on her shoulders, which were slipping off, and put them on her head and over her ears. Once she did, she heard a few sighs of relief and worry from all her friends... 

"Are you sure...that sounded like it hurt Hexcate..." 

"L-Luzura I'm fine...I swear." 

Just as Amity's adrenaline rush was starting to cool down, as well as her face which was still...quite red, Boscha chimed in. 

"Well, Hexy Hex!? What's your answer!? MARRY HER OR NOT!" 

Luzura. Hexcate getting married to Luzura? Hexcate being engaged to Luzura? Luzura proposing to Hexcate? Luzura proposing to...Amity?

Amity knew that thought would haunt her for weeks on end...

"W...what?" 

Slowly, the words Luzura spoke resurfaced in Amity's mind clearly, and quickly. 

Heat rushed into Amity's cheeks then spread out along her entire face like wild fire. It felt as if her face was set on fire and the fire wouldn't go out no matter how much water she threw on it, and boy was it painful. Boscha was no help either since all she was doing was asking Amity that stupid question over and over again. 

Now, there was a part of Amity that wanted to shut that loud alarm clock mouth of Boscha's up, while the another part of her wanted to somehow manage to form a complete sentence and respond, then not seem like more of an idiot than she already was. Oh and of course there was that slither of wanting to curl up into a ball and hug her knees to her chest then scream into oblivion but, Amity just gulped down those..."thoughts" and took a deep breath. 

"M—marry? What? Me marry you...?"

A uncontrollable smile forced its way to Amity's lips and her shoulders tensed up. Suddenly, there was a even warmer feeling starting to rise in her heart, rather than her cheeks. Amity bit her tongue, trying to stop the smile but, she just couldn't help it. That sentence Luzura perfectly crafted together made Amity's adrenaline shoot through the roof while calming her nerves at the same time. The feeling was so overwhelming yet sweet, and Amity loved every part of it, even though she knew she'd regret it later.

Before Amity could construct a formal answer, Luzura cut in. 

"Wait! It doesn't have to be romantic or anything I swear!" Luzura's avatar quickly stood up in front of Hexcate's, diamond still in hand. "It can be platonic! Who says marriage between two friends has to be romantic?" 

Amity could hear Luzura's sweet, reassuring smile through the call which...pained her. 

Friends. 

"It—we..." Amity tried collecting herself for what? A third time, and struggled to respond to Luzura's... proposal.

"C'mon Hexcate! What do you have against love!?" Boscha cheered on in the background, along with Skara which honestly made the entire situation worse for Amity, especially since Luzura and Boscha were streaming to thousands of people and this moment would be clipped and shared over all social media platforms, who Amity had to face...so, her decision could escalate things in a direction Amity absolutely DID NOT want to go towards...

More particularly because knowing her fans...the things they'd say and draw if Amity said yes, made her panic...

"I...I think we should..." Amity tried gulping down the large lump in her throat that wouldn't go away. "Luzura I think...we should...know each other a bit better...?" 

Internally, Amity face palmed on how she basically phrased the answer more like a question. This was already too painful as it was, and saying that made the pain cut deeper and sink into Amity's heart and slowly start tearing it in half, letting the built up guilt pour into her stomach, and making the young woman feel sick.

Turning Luzura down like that seemed like one of the hardest things Amity had ever done in her life. Amity knew the backlash she'd get from everyone but, more from herself than ever.   
Guilt was already starting to set in and make Amity sink away from the original happy state she was in before, making her frown and Amity let her shoulders tense up and get brought up to her ears. She wanted to hide away and sulk in a corner for what she said, and how she probably made Luzura feel, shutting her down like that in front of everyone...

"That's fine! Maybe we really should get to know each other better!" Luzura's same lovely and bright voice projected a smile through the screen, and made Amity perk up like a puppy. 

"Well then...why don't we get to know each other more!" 

"Huh...? 

Amity raised an eyebrow at the sudden agreement, and the sad look she had before got formed into confusion... 

"Why don't we play a game..." The small pause in between Luzura's sentences made Amity start to sweat bullets once again.

"Just the two of us, Hexcate. Let's play a game..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️PLEASE READ⚠️ 
> 
> Okay! Hi! It’s me, Phantom (PhaFa) but before I even start, I’d like to apologize for all the setbacks on this posting because I said I’d post this a week ago, then 3 days ago, then 2 then... well, it’s just been a long time, hasn’t it? Okay, I’m just so so so so so so so sorry for how long I’ve been gone and off procrastinating and riding that no motivation wave...I’m so sorry I promise I’ll go back to my normal updating schedule soon (updating a story or two every 2-3 weeks) and I’ll get better at my writing this story! Just recently, these past two months have not been the greatest for me and then in...March was it? I had personal problems so shout out to you know who for fucking me over for a second...anyhow, again I’m so sorry for all the set backs and thank you so much you guys don’t know how much I treasure your patience with me! I love you :( ❤️
> 
> On another note, unfortunately, I’ll be taking a “break” from writing OLIL because I have another story I haven’t updated in a literal MONTH so, once I get the next chapter out for that story, I’ll start working on this. Now, I know it’s sad and all for the waiting BUT! I do indeed promise you that there WILL be your Lumity moments this next chapter! But, I believe this chapter was quite...trash. This one right here, now, don’t get me wrong, I know some people like it but, this just...didn’t feel like my writing style...? It was...bland? I should’ve mixed some more emotions into it and maybe I should’ve stuck with the really long chapter idea with Lumity but, I had to get this out soon so...I’m sorry for presenting you with this...😭😅 also again, SPELLING ERRORS! So so sorry!
> 
> Anyway, I’ll be away for a bit on this story but, you can catch updates on my Wattpad and Instagram! (phantom.fall) so, you can message/DM me there too if you need to rant or have questions or want updates! Now, have a good day or night and m w a h. Kisses on the forehead. Love you❤️ 
> 
> -Phafa


End file.
